A date to remember
by cynarabueno
Summary: AU. Regina is a very successful architect who runs her own company in NYC. She has no time nor need for love. Although, to spice things a little, she allows herself to indulge in a date per person, in order to get some action – no strings attached. Would she change her own rules after meeting a beautiful blonde? Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here I am again, after a while. Going back to university to do my Masters is really sucking up my time entirely, but I trust this as a time off from all this hectic scenario. This is my first multi-chapter fan fiction and I am quite excited. Remembering those who don't follow me: English is not my first language, so excuse any typos or errors. If everything goes accordingly to the plan, this story will have 20 chapters – more or less. And, of course, let me know what you think!

* * *

Buzzling horns and the sound of traffic are the most common thing in New York. After a while, even the noise of ambulances would fade away in the cacophony of the big apple. You get use to it. Lots of people had trouble sleeping after moving to the city, but Regina wasn't one of them. She _liked_. The concrete jungle always made her feel in control of everything, because that she knew. Living in New York for past 10 years now – since after she graduated, really – was the closest thing she could say about the sense of _belonging_ somewhere. She did, indeed.

Briefcase on her left hand, and a coffee on the right, heels clicked soundly against warm pavement, while she made her way for another day at work. A pair of well-pressed suit pants and a very crisp white blouse would do for another hot day in Manhattan. When beautiful Jimmy-choos met white cold marble, she swiped her card and pressed the elevator button: 74th floor.

"Good morning, Miss Mills!" The cheery redhead secretary was already following her to her office, while informing her of the latest updates and calls. She handed her the latest floor plans that just came out of the large scale printer.

"Is that all, Ariel?"

"Yes. Wait! No. You have a meeting with Mr. Spencer on the afternoon, he called to confirm." Ariel was always nervous around her. "And, Kathryn called."

"Thank you, dear." Regina grimaced. It was not that the girl wasn't competent, but she couldn't deal with so much positivity in such early hours. It was rather annoying. The girl quickly left the office and closed the door behind her. _At least she remembers_. Regina sighed. The other girl didn't last a month mostly because she couldn't do anything right, and every time Regina complained, she started to cry. I was a _nightmare_.

Sipping her coffee thoughtfully, the brunette started to plan her day. It was better to call Kathryn right away, otherwise her best friend wouldn't be out of her hair. She knew how Kat could be insistent.

"Finally!" The blonde laughed.

"Kathryn, dear, my I ask what is so important to have you call me before I even get to the office? It is 8am."

"Oh, cut the crap, Reg. I know you are an early riser anyway. I just didn't want to call your phone instead because I knew you were in the way over there and you would probably have both hands occupied. And yes, you're _that_ predictable, my friend."

"What do you want, Kathryn?" The brunette hissed. She didn't like being so transparent to her friend, and most of all, she didn't like the fact that Kathryn was implying she was _boring_. And yet, it was affecting her, so as fast as she could end this could, the best. She would have time to recompose later. "If you don't mind, I have matters to attend."

"Geez, just chill." The blonde could sound like a teenager sometimes. More than often, Regina wondered how on earth she ended up being her friend at the first place. But the blonde manage to deal with her even being her roommate in college, so that was something. "I just wanted to confirm your week's date. Is it okay for it to be on Friday?"

"Yes, it is fine, Kathryn, as always."

"You know, one of this times, you could actually try to pick your own dates, and maybe, just _maybe_, really get to know the person for a change?"

"What's the point, really? I don't _do_ relationships, as you already know well. And I don't have time. You, on the other hand, is the one who's always insisting on me going out on a date, so you might as well do your part."

"Oh, I don't mind doing it. It is kind of fun, really. See if I have good taste this week." Regina could practically feel the other woman's wink.

"I would appreciate if you could _change_ your taste a little, because I can't take the same cocky executive men, always trying to show off their accomplishments. Fees like a job interview."

"Don't worry, hon. This week, prepare yourself for a pleasant surprise!" Her friend squealed. And with that, the call was ended. Regina didn't think much of what Kathryn meant by that, but she wasn't about to get her expectations high. After all, how Kathryn could possibly begin to know what she_really_ wanted?

* * *

Kathryn hung up the call and looked at her iPhone worryingly. She did actually planned another date with an executive guy, one of her boyfriend's friend from Hamptons. They golfed together. _Oh god._ Regina would most _definitely_ kill her. Deciding she better change her mind, she texted the guy with a lame excuse – not that he would mind, anyway, he was a player – and started to think who else she could call. Most of her friends were already paired with the brunette at some point, to no avail. Entering the elevator, she scrolled to her contacts list to see if she would come up with an idea. After a few floors, a good looking girl came in. Kathryn stared at her and everything clicked. _Oh she was so doing this_.

"Good morning." The older blonde started.

"Hey."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"I guess so, yes…" The younger blonde didn't seem to get it. Do people actually talk to strangers in elevators in this city? She shrugged.

"So, sorry to be blunt, but… are you seeing someone?" Kathryn actually smiled wickedly.

"Are you actually hitting on me?" The girl was positively chocked. _That_ never happened before, especially not in her way for a job interview. Was it the glasses?

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on you that way. Although I supposed the fact you're not against it would help…" The tip of her index finger was tapping lightly in her chin. "I'm Kathryn, by the way." She finally said, extending her hand to shake hers.

"Swan. Emma. _Emma Swan_" The girl was a little bit nervous with all the weird interaction.

"So, Miss Swan… let me rephrase that. Are you single? If yes, I would love to introduce you to my friend… I can assure you, you won't be disappointed. She's absolutely gorgeous."

"She?" Emma asked, weakly. Of course she would _love_ to go out with a girl. She knew she was a lesbian for a very long time, but even with that knowledge, all she ever had was a bunch of stolen kisses growing up, one night stands at college, and being a pariah for all her friends that wanted to _experiment_ something new. Never a relationship. Never someone that _meant _something.

"Yes, she, if you're up to it, of course. I didn't mean to assume. You are a very beautiful girl, Emma, I am sure whoever you chose to be with, men or women, would be very lucky." Kathryn finished. "Oh, this is my floor. Here, take my card. Just let me know if you're interested." With that, the elevator door closed, leaving a very confusing Emma staring blankly at a business card in front of her. _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here's the second chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews. Just to let you know, I know exactly where this is going. But I don't plan it to be very obvious. I know so far it sounds a lot like fluff all the way, but it is supposed to be a little more complex than that. To me, the most interesting stories have at least some bumps in the way, so please bear with me on this, okay? I want to make this cool for you guys! And if you're wondering why some things are not yet explained, keep in mind that we will have flashbacks coming up in a few chapters. All mistakes are mine. Please review! ;)

* * *

Nursing a hot coco with cinnamon, Emma kept staring at the card in her hand. Yesterday was definitely a crazy day for the blonde, and although she felt like she went pretty well on her interview, the whole elevator conversation was too unusual to be ignored.

"Good morning Em!" High pitched voice snapped her out of her turmoil. "How was your interview?"

"Ugh, morning Rubes." The blonde shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She knew it went better than that, but she didn't want to jinx it. "They said they'd call me in a few days."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you gonna get it. You were always such a good student, and that has to count as something, right?" Ruby knew the potential of her friend, and also the fact that the blonde didn't quite believe in herself. "Although you don't look worried about _that _in particular. Spill it." The brunette was smart, and was already smirking at the sight of a very blushing Emma.

"It's nothing, uh…" Emma started. How could she even begin to explain what happened in that elevator to Ruby? "A girl offered me a blind date. Sort of." At this point, Ruby's eyes were glimmering with excitement. Emma didn't like being the centre of attention, especially if her love life was the subject. "I don't even know if I'm up to it, really." Foul tentative to dismiss the subject, but the brunette wasn't having it.

"Emma! You better start talking like, right now!" She was loud. But she guessed she could be, since Emma didn't date. Emma didn't _talk_ to her about any girl. So this was new, and exciting. When Emma didn't do anything but stare at her, she continued. "Hello, I'm like your BFF. If you're not talking to me, how do you plan to handle this situation, uh? By _yourself_?"

It was true. Ruby was Emma's best friend since high school, the only one she kept, really. And the second true is that Emma didn't know what to do, and talking to someone did sound comforting. But the blonde wasn't the one for _sharing_ stuff, so it didn't come naturally. Emma sighed and tried her best to recreate the scene in front of a very ecstatic Ruby. The brunette was grinning wildly at the end, and, as a matter-of-fact, just said:

"Emma, you are _so_ going on this date!"

* * *

Kathryn was a busy woman. Her Friday was being hectic, and the fashion industry was not merciful. Trying to have a bunch of skinny models to do some act was apparently, hard work. Not to mention the fact that the designer responsible for the collection was having a breakdown, and she had to deal with it on top of everything else. Her phone biped. _What could possibly go wrong now?_ A deep breath was taken before looking to the screen.

**Okay, I'll do it.**

It was a simple text, from an unknown number. Firstly, she became exasperated of who and what they're supposed to do, and she started to freak out thinking that she was forgetting something. But then, another text came in.

**Sorry. It's Emma Swan, btw. That if u still want me to do it? Did I miss my chance? Oh god, I'm rambling. Sorry. Okay, just let me know. Bye.**

Kathryn smiled despite of herself. Emma was adorably clumsy, and at the same time, anyone could see she had a good heart. Well, Regina is not expecting for this, _definitely_. She won't be able to complain about the fact that her friend didn't know how to diversify. And that was already a small little victory towards her so uptight friend. Typing her phone quickly – before anyone had the chance to interrupt – she just said that the blonde was fine, and the information about where and when she was supposed to meet Regina. She wished the younger blonde good luck, and not because she was not sure of Emma, but she was a little concerned about Regina's reaction after all. The brunette wasn't very known by beaing _easy going_. Although Emma didn't need to _know_ it beforehand.

* * *

"Regina Mills". The brunette answered her phone with her Bluetooth ear set, without even stopping to see who was calling. She was having a busy day and she knew everyone who would dare to call her personal number had to have a reason behind it.

"Hello, Reg." The blonde smiled through the call. "I'm just calling to see if everything is set for your date tonight, what are you wearing?"

"Yes, everything is going accordingly to the plan – _as always_ – so I don't understand why you felt such an urgent need to call and check on me this particular time."

"Well, since this date is _special_, I was just wondering…"

"_Kathryn_, should I be worried?" The brunette smiled despite her almost-harsh tone. She was being playful, and Kathryn knew it. "What is so special about this one, hmm?" Her huskier voice getting the best of her and making this interaction sound very amusing.

The blonde was caught and she knew she couldn't give away her reasons and ruin her friend's surprise. Thinking fast, she just shrugged. "Nothing really, I just notice you are beyond busy today and I was wondering if you'll have time to go home and change… I can bring you something if you think you're staying late again."

Excuse in place, Kathryn could breathe again. She didn't want Regina to notice her cheerful voice and clearly high expectations on this matter. Thankfully, the brunette was already checking her schedule to see if she would indeed have enough time. "No, dear, after the contractor's meeting today at 5pm, I should be free to go home and have enough time to prepare myself. Thank you for your concern." Even when Regina sounded overly formal, her friend knew she was just guarded, and that she appreciated the effort. "Is that all?" The last thing Regina wanted is to sound ungrateful or unpleasant, but she really had a lot of work ahead of her. _Kathryn understands_.

"Yes, I'll leave you to your sketches, just one more thing. Use that black dress that I love! And good luck!" Before she could answer or ask why, Kathryn disconnected the call. Regina actually stopped for a second to think why Kat was being so mysterious and giddy, but considering the fact that she wouldn't know for now, she just dropped the subject. _Good luck? What an odd thing to say._

* * *

Emma was parked across the street of the big, chic restaurant, fiddling with her phone. She knew she was exactly where she supposed to be, but her nerves were getting the best of her. The blonde looked at all those well dressed, uptown people, and she felt so out of place in her yellow bug. It never occurred to her to ask anything about her date. Kathryn said her name was Regina, and that she would be wearing black. Nothing else. And at that moment, Emma was imagining all possible scenarios she would be rejected. Regina is clearly fancy, and well, Emma isn't.

The decision of driving was quickly regretted. She would have to drink to calm herself, and the whole parking in NYC was just too stressful. The façade was very minimalist, opulent but discreet, and the mix of black, wood and red highlighted the Asian theme. TAO, she read. And she could see golden lights coming from inside, and a statue with lots of extended arms which might symbolize a god or something. _Oh god, where we go._

"Good evening, Miss. How can I help you?" The hostess, dressed in a very well cut pant suit and jacket motioned Emma to approach the counter.

"Reservations under Mills, please." The blonde was dressed in a really short red dress, strapless and skin-tight. She kept fidgeting, mostly because she wasn't feeling very secure about her choice of outfit, even more now when she realized she didn't really know Regina, but Ruby assured her more than one time that she was fine. And hot. Positively _hot_.

"If you please follow me, your party is already here." _Shit. Am I late?_ Quickly glancing her phone again, she noticed she was 5 minutes late, even though she arrived 20 minutes earlier just to make sure she was at the right place. _Damn it._

In a second, all her thoughts vanished. They started to approach a table, in the back corner of the vast room. Brick old walls, rice paper and Japanese writing was all forgotten in the minute she spotted the absolutely _gorgeous_ brunette, calmly reading the wine menu. She wanted to _scream_ and run away, because she was _so_ out of her league – or so she thought, however before she could do anything, the hostess signalled her to sit, capturing the attention of the brunette. "_Konnichiwa_. I'll leave you the menu. The waiter will be here in a minute to take your orders. Enjoy."

Regina was speechless. _Is this some sort of a prank?_ She kept staring at the blonde in front of her, probably in her early twenties, and clearly, very uncomfortable. Long cascading blonde hair and beautiful green eyes that looked anywhere, everywhere but her companion. She was astonishing, that much was clear, but was she in the right place? _Was she sent by Kat?_ The brunette didn't know what to think of this situation, but finally forest eyes met her own and the girl smiled.

"Hi."

* * *

**Ps: _Konnichiwa_ is a salute in Japanese that means "Good afternoon", but in most cases, can be used any time of the day or even as a "Hello." If you still didn't see Lana Parrilla saying it in Swingtown, you're definitely missing it.**

**Ps2: A bit of a cliffhanger over here, uh? Worry not. The next chapter will be up in a few days and I can't wait to see what you guys think about this date! Feel free to leave comments and thoughts on this**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The date! Finally, right? I really hope you like it. I don't know if I made everything more confusing with the flashbacks, hope not! Just in case, just let you know that flashbacks are in _italic_. I actually wrote and re-wrote this chapter a couple of times, because I wasn't satisfied. It was such an important bit for them, and I wanted to make it right. That's why took so long! I apologize. All mistakes are mine. Please review! :)

* * *

The sunbeams coming through the window fell on her body. She loved how it warmed her skin and slowly she started to wake up. Stirring lazily in the massive bed, Emma felt her whole flesh against soft Egyptian cotton. She smiled to herself. _Could it get any better?_

Finally noticing her surroundings, she realized she was alone. Although, next to the bed, a table was set with a juicy breakfast and a note. Standing up, she reached for the note while popping one of the cookies in her mouth.

"**Good morning, beautiful. I had an early meeting, didn't want to disturb you. Enjoy breakfast. –R."**

The blonde couldn't help the wide smile that appeared in her face. She was beaming. Finally sitting to have a proper breakfast, she started with eggs and bacon. Usually, she just had cereal, but today, a whole banquet was at her disposal. While eating, she couldn't stop her mind from remembering the reason why she was happy at the first place.

"_Hi."_

"_Hello, dear." Regina smiled despite of herself. She was almost feeling pity for the girl, who was _clearly_ out of her comfort zone. "Did Kathryn send you?" It wasn't very nice to ask that so bluntly, but the brunette wanted to make sure before making this more awkward for the both of them._

"_I…yeah. I mean, yes, she did… I am not what you were expecting right?" The girl started to feel really uncomfortable. Of course she _wasn't _what Regina wanted. "That's okay, I'm just gonna leave…" Getting up from her seat, the blonde started to motion her exit, but a firm but soft hand placed on her forearm held her in place._

"_Please, stay." The brunette asked sweetly. Emma just nodded and sit back, still not sure about her latest decision. "You're sure not what I was expecting…" Regina chuckled softly. "But that is not necessarily a _bad_ thing…." And she smiled. Genuinely and bright, which made the insides of Emma twitch in a pleasant way. She smiled back. "You see, Kathryn usually set me up with the most obnoxious men. So, you, you're a refreshing surprise." That said, Emma could almost feel the architect's eyes on her. She blushed furiously._

* * *

Looking at the paper in front of her – the business proposal – Regina sighed. This was not going as planned, and the meeting was supposed to have started half an hour ago, but Mr. Cheng was running _very_ late. She couldn't blame the old man, who was on a flight back from Hong Kong, but she was feeling impatient that morning. She tried to revise the proposal twice since she got to the office this morning, but she couldn't. Having problem concentrating was _never_ one of her issues. Today, though, a certain blonde was occupying her mind.

_The waiter approached the table and snapped them from their bubble. Regina placed their order carefully, helping Emma through the process of choosing, even though the girl didn't have much of a clue of what she was doing. The brunette reassured her more than once, placing a hand on top of hers on the table. Emma couldn't explain, but Regina made her feel immediately… _safe_. And that was a rare feeling for her._

"_Would you like some wine…" The waiter eyes lingered a little too much on Emma's cleavage, and that made Regina feel over protective. She placed her hand again on top of Emma's, and emphasized the rest of the sentence. "…_dear_?" The guy looked ashamed and just cleared his throat and started to suggest the house's best wine. Regina couldn't explain why she was acting like a jealous girlfriend, but carried on anyway. The girl didn't seem to mind at all. _

"_Yes, I'd love that." How come her smile was so dazzling? And at the same time, she was so open and sincere, even though she looked like a very reserved person. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her._

* * *

Yawning, Emma pondered. One night with Regina and she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like her skin was burning only from remembering her touch, and the way she looked at her… That already was enough for making Emma crazy. But it wasn't just that. She was interested in Regina. She wanted to get to know her, to be part of her life. _Where that came from, Swan?_ But she knew deep inside that meeting the brunette was about to change her life.

_While waiting for the food – which was taking a little too long – they talked about life, and their expectations. Regina told her about her work as an architect, and the fact she was absolutely passionate about her career. Emma listened to everything very interested, and nodded while sipping her wine. Regina was _mesmerizing_, and that was making her positively hot. Or maybe was the wine. _When was the last time I ate?

_Apparently, too long. Emma talked about her student life, how she manage to get a scholarship, how she just graduated and now she was looking for a job as a journalist. She explained she love writing, and photography, and that just made sense to her. Regina chuckled because the blonde was rambling a bit, and she was _very_ adorable. She was very beautiful, that much was clear, but she was also very bright and funny, which was a relief for Regina. For the first time in years, she was _actually_ having a good time during the date. Usually, she just endured that part so she could have what she wanted, but this… _Emma_… was very different. She couldn't exactly place why, but that much was true. Emma manage to catch her attention and she was very keen to discover why the blonde had that made her so special. _

_Even though she was clearly young – she just told Regina she was 24 – she seemed very mature for her age, very clear of what she wanted. And that surprised the brunette in a good way, because most of the girls she met at this age – mostly for job interviews – were very superficial. Emma was centered, and that appeared to have come from a not-so-sweet past. But she could disclosure that piece of information later on. _Later?

* * *

Meeting finally over – after almost two hours – Regina finally sit at her table and started to make notes of the changes she would have to make in the project. Her trainee, Graham, was eagerly talking about how Mr. Cheng was famous in China, according to his Wikipedia research. Regina wasn't listening to a word, instead, her mind kept going back to the night before, where a very beautiful blonde never ceased to impress her.

_Being already tipsy, Emma just wanted to keep Regina laughing, and not make a fool of herself. She discovered that every time she made the brunette laugh, butterflies would just fly up and down her stomach. And she _loved_ it. Honestly, she didn't know how a woman like Regina – who clearly has _everything_ she could possibly want in life – would want to have anything to do to her, but she wasn't about to complain. And every time the brunette would hold her hand just to make a point or get her attention, she would feel the sparkles. _Oh god.

_Regina, already noticing the effect she had on Emma, decided to spice things a little. To be fair, she was already feeling tipsy herself. After they finished the bottle of wine – and their food – they decided to order champagne and dessert. They shared a petit gateau, and though watching the brunette envelop her chocolate spoon with her mouth was already _too much_ for Emma, the breaking point was when Regina, seeming rather distracted, captured the cherry that was in the end of the champagne glass with her tongue, and chewed it, moaning a little. Emma only could _stare_ at the scene, because she was sure of two things: firstly, she never saw someone being _sexier_ than Regina at the moment. Secondly, she had just ruined her underwear for good._

_Sparkling green eyes just went dark with desire. That lit something inside Regina, and she couldn't hold any longer. She _wanted_ Emma, and she wanted her _badly_._

"_Check, please!"_

* * *

**PS: I had to split this chapter in two since it was getting too big. However, the second part is coming later today, I just want to proof read it and see if everything's alright. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **As promised, part II of the date. Hope you guys are not too tired of waiting! I know that for some of you things are going a little too fast, but to be true to the characters, Regina is used to doing things that way, but it doesn't mean they have things figure out just because of that. Flashbacks in _italic_. And I probably should tell you, well, smut ahead and some language. I don't like sugar coating it. Sorry not sorry! :P Anyway, let me know what you think! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"_I can drive us…" The brunette started once they were at the front of the restaurant._

"_No, no one's driving tonight." Emma stated. She was sure she could if she _wanted_, but it was not safe. Plus it was against the law and the last thing she needed was going back to jail. Not that the brunette _needed_ to know the last detail. "We are sharing a cab. Okay?" Emma didn't waited for the answer, just slid her hand on the brunette's soft arm and held her hand, tugging her slightly towards the street. Regina didn't seem to mind such intimate act, or if she did, she didn't show. She just leaned into Emma, letting her guide them._

* * *

_The car turned abruptly and Emma smashed her head on the right window. "Outch" She was already trying to massage the back of her head. _

"_Could you slow down, sir?" Regina demanded. And turning to Emma, she got close. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, don't worry, not the first of my many crazy rides in NYC." She chuckled. The driver didn't seem to mind, and continued to drive fast, while talking to his phone in a foreign language. He seemed to be having an argument and didn't pay any attention to them at all._

"_Are you sure? Here, let me see it." The brunette scooted further, trying to take a look. She was holding Emma's hair out of the way in order to see the injury, but with no avail so far. The car turned again and this time, Regina had to act quickly, and put her hand on the right door in order to keep Emma and her from smashing again. That move got them really close, and the blonde kept staring at red plump lips. Regina was truly worried about Emma, however when she saw the way Emma's eyes went dark with desire again, she lost track of what she was doing. They were inches apart from each other's mouth, and Emma's breathing caressed her right cheek. Seconds have passed, but to them, it was an eternity. Finally, Regina made a decision and leaned in. Emma closed the gap._

* * *

_Fireworks. Butterflies. Buzzing sounds and shining lights, all of it would not describe properly the intensity of the kiss. The moment their lips touched, it was like everything in their lives finally made sense. Like a shocking wave going through her bodies and igniting every flame of desire one would think possible. Eyes closed, they didn't stop even for breathing, and every movement seemed to amplify their arousal, making them fidget. Regina held Emma against herself and made sure the blonde wasn't even an inch apart. Emma felt like she was going on a roller coaster and the anticipation of the inevitable fall was giving her goose bumps. The brunette was equally affected, and couldn't stop the moans that kept surging in hear hoarse throat. Regina wasn't the one to be loud, but in that moment, she couldn't care less. The blonde awake a longing within herself that she didn't even know she had. It was like craving for water after being thirsty for days, and the idea of not having it, of stop having it, was enough for them not to break the kiss in any form. It was just _too much_, but at the same time, it wasn't _enough_._

* * *

It was past 1pm and Regina felt the need to order some lunch. This whole trip to the office was taking way more than she planned to, but after the changes they agreed over the meeting, the team had to work, and Regina had to supervise. It was not that she didn't _trust_ her employees, but this was a big deal. A big contract. And if Mr. Cheng was happy, they even could consider expanding the company worldwide.

It was what Regina always wanted, what she always worked for. Being successful was her only motivation to try harder, do better. Since young age, she was very ambitious, and had manage to accomplish many things. First one in class, scholarship from Harvard. Although, it is always a matter of choice, in the end of the day. Not having a love life – and dedicate all her free time to study and work – was the price she had to pay. It was lonely, but she got used to it. It was something that she could _control_, therefore, no one had power over her.

"Ariel, dear, could you order my regular?"

Somehow, the brunette felt like something changed from last night. The date went well – _that's an understatement_ – and she, for the first time since adulthood, felt like she wanted _more_ from it. And that itself was already terrifying. What she was thinking? Letting her barriers down so easily and really enjoying someone, and now she was _craving_ more. _What the hell I am going to do?_

* * *

In another part of Manhattan, Emma was already ready to leave. Except she didn't _want_ to, really. Ruby called her and told her that they could meet for lunch – and _demanded_ that the blonde would tell her everything about last night – but she kept looking at the apartment, and she felt a pang in her heart of thinking that she might never see it again. The place where she felt like herself, and so _free_. It wasn't the place, really, but acknowledge the fact that after she left, it all would be in the past. The date will be officially _over_, and all she'll have are memories. _Good memories, though_.

_Her back slammed against wooden door and her mouth was covered by moist lips. Agile hands started to undress her, and she felt all the arousal come back in a rush between her legs. Same hands caressed her body, now only in underwear, and she felt like she was going to wake up from this dream in any minute now. _Nope_. _Still here_. Regina didn't let her ponder on her thoughts anymore, firmly guiding her towards the bed. She pushed Emma on her back and straddled her._

_Emma was mesmerized by the beautiful brunette standing just above her hips. Regina started to undress herself, pulling the long-sleeved black dress from her shoulders. The dress was closed at front but open at the back, which made easy for her. Emma immediately tried to help her – or rather join – but the brunette took her hands off. She signaled a "no" with the tip of her index finger and motioned Emma to stay put. Slender fingers were back to the dress now, and the brunette started to put on a show, and carefully show what the blonde was desperate to see. When the dress was on her waist and Regina was standing there with her lace bra, Emma gasped. She wanted to touch her so _badly_. However, Regina was in control. _As always_. And after getting rid of the dress, along with her panties, she stood there, with only her stockings, heels and bra. The sight was dazzling, making Emma's mouth water. _

_Apparently, the brunette was in for torturing the blonde. Holding both of her hands above her head on the pillow, Regina started to rock her hips slowly against Emma's center. The blonde moaned and tried to move, in order to get a full contact, but Regina was not having it. She held the blonde in place and continued her ministrations in a cruel slow pace._

_Emma was so aroused that it begin to hurt, and Regina could feel the desperation in her eyes. Leaning in a little further, she started to suck Emma's earlobe, nipping it. Emma arched from the pain and arousal, but Regina continued. Going down her neck, she made sure she left a few marks over there. _Mine_. Emma was now panting, and the brunette noticed that she wouldn't be able to last too long, and decided to act. She opened the blonde's legs, pushed her underwear to the side, and plunged two fingers inside of her. _God, she was wet_. Emma moaned loudly and she kept going, fucking her senseless. Emma started to growl and scream, because she was so close, but Regina held her at bay a little longer. It was all part of the trick. Finally releasing her partner, the blonde came hard, screaming her name and shaking her slightly sweat body. _

_Emma felt the way her legs were numb and the fact that she couldn't even move properly. Her whole body was washed by pure pleasure and even breathe normally was not so easily accomplished. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she would pass out in any moment. Gladly, she _didn't_._

_In the meantime, Regina was lying on her side, watching the blonde's reaction. She was very pleased with herself, mostly because Emma was beautiful and totally worth pleasing. Usually, with guys, she would be the one trying to get what she wanted, not at all worried about their pleasure. Emma was different in every sense. She _wanted_ to make the most of it._

Oh, fuck_. Regina was too distracted humming to herself, she didn't notice the blonde finally moving, and placing a very well strategic head between her legs. The first swipe of a tongue made Regina open her eyes instantly, and the second made her moan despite of herself. She didn't like to _show_ how much other people could affect her. Well, how _Emma_ could affect her, because other people usually didn't. _

_The blonde was skilled and didn't wait any longer, tasting Regina in all the ways she could. The brunette was delicious, Emma thought, but the fact that she was dripping wet because of her made Emma's sex clench again. She held both of her tights apart and went deep with her mouth, sucking and biting, lapping and swiping. She was so quick that Regina couldn't hold herself, she started to tremble, and in a few minutes she was coming in a way she didn't remember ever coming before. Her throat was dry and she felt lightheaded, almost like she wanted do cry. _But why?_ The only truth she could come up with was that everything about this experience touched her deeply. _

_But before she could think about it any longer, Emma was back at her mouth, kissing her with the same passion she did before. It was like she never ceased to want her, and she enjoyed the fact that the feeling was mutual. They kissed, and kissed, and teased, and started it all again, until both of their bodies collapsed with exhaustion. It was almost morning when they fell into deep sleep, unconsciously moving close to each other, until Regina nuzzled her face in Emma's blonde mane._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This is for fun purposes, only. No profits are made from this. Enjoy!

**A/N: **I am truly and very sorry. I thought going home would be the perfect time for me to write but I guess I was wrong. I didn't have time to do anything other than catch up with everyone, and for leaving this story behind, I'm sorry. Now I'm back at Uni, and although that suggests I won't have much time, I'll try my best not to take too long between updates. The good thing is, as I said before, I know where this is going so, I probably won't have to deal with a writer's block or something like that. Notice that this story is not fluff, so bear with me when things start to get a little harsh. It will all be justified, eventually. Let me know what you think!

* * *

The sound of keys and the doorknob turning were the only noise breaking into the apartment's silence. Regina finally entered, closing the door behind her, and looking for the switch on the right wall. _Empty_. Both relieved and disappointed, she started to take off her shoes and purse, leaving them neatly placed next and over the counter. _What I was expecting? It is not like the girl would be expecting me to come back until now. _She looked at her phone. 5pm. Sighing, she started to prepare her bath, put some calm music and poured a glass of wine. _This is going to be a long night_. Except this time, she was alone, and that never bothered her _that_ much.

* * *

The door banging started her from her nap. Looking around a little startled, Emma tried to search for the source of the awful sound. Opening the door with a frown, she saw Ruby trying her best to hold all the items she had in her hands.

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" The brunette scolded. Emma quickly complied. She was still waking up, and that made her a little slow. _Well, it is not like I had proper sleep at night_. She smirked to herself. Ruby noticed, but chose not to comment.

"Here, I got everything we need for our girls night. Beer, movies, pizza and Tequila if things get a little out of handle…"

"Oh boy." It was all Emma could muster. _Really, tequila?_

* * *

_The sobbing bubbling up her throat was beyond uncontrollable. She tried to reason, she tried not to cry, however, she couldn't. She had never been that hurt in her life, not especially after trusting her heart. And she _loved _him so much. It wasn't enough, she guessed, while trying in vain to clean up her puffy eyes and running nose._

"_Oh, Regina, darling, you know very well I never liked this boy." Her mother started, after seeing her daughter in such state. She arrived home from work only to find her only child hopeless in bed, crying her heart out. _

"_But mom, we were dating and he said he loved me and-"_

"_Ssh, dear, it doesn't matter what he said to you. Don't you know enough not to trust your heart to other people?" Her mother interrupted, trying her best to cuddle her baby girl on her lap on a tight embrace. "We know better than that, don't we? Never trust anyone with our happiness. Never give up control. Because when they have it, they will take advantage of us. And that is exactly what happened with Daniel. You trusted him too much for your own good, mija."_

_Regina was stunned to see her mother call her the way her father always did. Cora Mills was a strict mother, but always wanted the best for her daughter nonetheless. Henrique was the one who use to cuddle her, but since he was out of town, Cora felt the need to do something to comfort her only child._

"_The worst par- Regina tried to reason, sobbing –part was that I actually love him back. I _believed _him. Every single promise he made, I thought they'd become true in our future. He said he wanted to marry me after we graduate. He said-"_

"_So many things, I know darling. I never wanted you to see him because I know his type. He is the cool guy who always ends up breaking a girl's heart. And so he did. I am just sorry not to notice it earlier, darling, otherwise I would have done something."_

"_It is not your fault, mother." She was already letting her walls up again. "I was foolish."_

"_Learn this lesson, Regina. Never trust your heart. Who loves less holds all the power, all the control. And if you don't put yourself in someone's hand, you'll never have to feel this way again." Regina nodded. Her mother was right. Love was weakness. But she was a fast learner, and she wouldn't make this mistake twice._

It was only after 2am when Regina finally woke from her dream. _Nightmare_. Or even, memory. She hasn't thought about Daniel for a while, especially because she was at least 10 years over her school sweetheart. _Could she even call him that?_ He was a jerk to her, dated her for more than a year and took her to the prom. She thought she was living a fairy tale, and after she finally trusted him enough to giver herself to him, he changed. He dumped her, made her embarrassed in front of the whole school telling everyone she was a virgin before him, and that she wasn't more than a bet. She couldn't believe him, but she got her revenge after that. She ended up dating the most hot guy in her high school, went to the final prom with him. They were kind and queen of the prom, and Daniel just watched how he missed his chance with one of the most beautiful girls in school, just to show off to this idiotic friends. Anyway, it was _past_. _How come am I even dreaming about that night after so long?_ But she knew exactly why. She left her walls down on the date. She, for the first time in years, she let herself be without having to control every single step. And, her mother, even if in a dream, remembered her why she couldn't do it. _She was right, she was always right. Love is weakness._ And she wouldn't make this mistake again.

* * *

"Ugh, Ruby, I won't ever be drinking again." Emma reasoned, after throwing cold water in her face in order to get a little sober and awake.

"You realized you said that the last time we did this, right?" Ruby smirked.

"Well, this time I'm freaking serious! _Jesus_!" How she would be able to pull herself together and actually go to the place she hopes will be her next job, she didn't know. They kept drinking all night and giggling while watching movies, and now it was Sunday, Emma was feeling rather sick and she only have one day to be okay. She received a call asking her to come to the office on Monday, 8am.

"Let's see after you get your job and we go out for celebrate!" Laughing, Ruby smacked Emma's head and left. She was going jogging, and Emma couldn't figure out why she could do that after the night they had. Nursing a mug of hot coffee, she just let herself come back to bed and see if a couple more hours of sleep would be better to her metabolism than exercise. The last thought her mind was playing over and over is how beautiful a certain brunette got when she truly smiled, and the way her eyes twinkled with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So, this time, I've been good! So quick! Hope you liked it. All mistakes are mine. And I know, I know you might complain about some things regarding this chapter, but, to be fair, there's no fun in being _easy_. So, please, bear with me one more time, and please let me know what you're thinking! I'll be happy to answer any doubts! :)

* * *

Looking through the mirror, the blonde quickly checked if her appearance was still intact. Truth be told, she dressed up a lot for this interview, mostly because she was feeling anxious. It all went well, and they said they would stay in touch. At least, she _hoped_ that they wouldn't just say that as an excuse.

However, her mind was already far away from work-related issues. Since Saturday, she couldn't think of anything else rather than the beautiful brunette she got the luck to meet. The brunette she didn't have the phone of, since she left before she had the chance to actually ask for it. The brunette she didn't know she would see again unless she did some bold move to show how badly she _wanted_ to. So, not thinking twice, she decided to go after her.

_Well, first time she practically fell on my lap, it is only fair this time I do something… right? _Her mind didn't need further reasoning. She knew the brunette also worked in the Empire State Building, the very same building she was currently. She only needed to figure out _which_ floor.

* * *

"Yes, Ariel?"

"Miss Mills, there's someone here to-"

"Let them in. That'd be all. Thank you." Finally. Her 11am meeting was running late for about half an hour, and she was glad that the bastard had the decency of at least showing up. _Without calling_, she thought, but yet, being there.

A certain blonde entered the office without any knocking after being said she could, and closed the door behind her. Regina didn't even take her eyes off the report she was finishing, just signalizing for her to take a seat across her desk. Emma was smiling, she knew the brunette couldn't have been expecting her, so she was liking more and more the idea of surprising her.

Instead of sitting as she was told, she quickly went around the table, in order to get a hold of Regina. By the time she was standing at her side, Regina finally noticed the weird presence.

"Emma!"

But her other words were cut through a searing kiss Emma decided to give the brunette. The blonde simply hold both armchairs and kissed Regina fiercely, deeply. The brunette couldn't even think rather than respond the kiss immediately. At the moment their lips touched, both forgot why they were there at the first place, and why is that they stopped kissing the time before. Regina was breathless when Emma pulled back, looking at the charming blonde. _How is she even here? Did I fall asleep? _

The blonde smiling made her realize that no, she wasn't dreaming. Emma was indeed there, as beautiful as she remembered. _No_. She couldn't fall for that again. One time was enough to be brokenhearted, and she wasn't going _throug_h that again. Regaining some sort of composure, she decided to address the matter in a business-like tone.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

"I was nearby and decided to come and take you to lunch." Emma smirked. She knew the effect she caused the brunette. "I also realized that I don't have your number, that's why I didn't let you know in advance, I mean I'm no one to just invade your space, but-" Yes, she was rambling.

"Emma, I appreciate the offer but I have so much do to, I cannot simply go out like that-"

"Oh, c'mon, Regina. I know you're the boss around here. No one will question the fact that you took an early lunch. In fact, I'm surprised I didn't know about all that in our date, because you certainly didn't mention the fact you're CEO of this company-"

"Miss Swan, Emma. Please don't make this harder than it should. I'm not _interested_." Regina sighed. That was far from true, but she had to convince Emma in order to convince herself. And god, that was _hard_.

"Oh, really? You seemed interested enough when you kissed me back just a moment ago." Emma was not buying it. Clearly, the brunette had issues. But she didn't care. The fact that Regina was occupying her mind 24/7 was more than enough to make her try.

"Well, it is not like you gave me any _choice_ on the matter, you practically _forced_ yourself onto me-"

"Just tell me one thing. And I'll be out of your hair. Why?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Emma just stared. "Fine. I don't do dating. Not more than one date, and I was sure Kathryn explained that to you at some point-"

"No, she actually didn't."

"Well, it is quite simple. I go in one date. No more. That's the rule. I'm truly sorry you felt that things could be different, but they are not." She motioned to the door, offering the blond her way out with her outstretched arm. "Have a good day, Miss Swan."

It was a low blow, really, and Emma barely had the time to recover. She was already walking towards the door. "Fine, as you wish." She was being childish, and sarcastic, but she couldn't care less. How come this woman could positively deny their connection? By the time she was reaching the door, and passing in front of a very rigid Regina, she decided to try something else. _What a heck_.

Pressing her full body against the brunette and the wall behind her, she grabbed both of her arms and immediately immobilized the petit figure in front of her. She heard Regina gasp and become flustered, and that gave her the courage to continue this little game. Reaching a lose strand of hair and putting it behind her ear, she whispered softly, after caressing her neck with her lips smoothly. "I know you're lying. I'll always know when you're lying, Regina, and you know why?" She continue to explore her body with her hands as well. The brunette closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Because what we felt, what you're feeling right now… you won't feel for anyone else. And no one can pretend that."

Finally releasing her prey, she looked sad for the first time since she entered the office. "I'll prove you wrong."

The door closed behind her with a sound thud, at the same time a couple of brave tears threatened to leave Regina's eyes.

* * *

That night, Regina couldn't sleep. Every bit of slumber was haunted by the past. Daniel. The way he made her suffer, the way he laughed at her when she gave her all she had. She remembered their first time, the way her eyes were wet with happiness, the way she felt safe in his arms. All shattered the next day, the day he announced to the world he didn't love her – not even a bit – and she wasn't more than a bet. A means to an end. A tool. _Fool_.

After that, Regina did break some hearts. Not intentionally, was what she said to herself. Some people got attached, even if she previously said that she wasn't interested in a long term relationship. The heart does not follows our minds, perhaps. And that's the main reason why she came up with the one-date rule. No one could possibly love someone just after one date. One date wasn't enough to get attached, to have a real impact in someone's life. _Right?_ At least she thought so, until meeting a beautiful blonde.

But this thing she was feeling, it wasn't _love_. It couldn't be. It was just an _infatuation_, from both sides. And she knew better. Emma was a child, didn't know what she wanted for life, and especially, didn't know the risk of _liking_ her. So, she was going to be the adult and make the right choice. _Even if it hurts_.

* * *

Emma was upset with the turn of events. She knew the brunette was being evasive, running away from her, but the hurt of being rejected still sting, like it used to, back then, when she was a foster child, and although she have had hope, all her dreams of having a family – someone – were crushed from time to time.

Only this time, she would fight back. She wasn't a child anymore, nor helpless. She was a grown woman, and since she knew what she wanted, it was easier to just go for it. Her phone biped. It was a text message:

"**Congratulations, You got the job!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This is for fun purposes, only. No profits are made from this. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Sorry again for taking a little longer than I first thought. Well, apparently, Europe got the best of me for the past two weeks and I decided to backpack a little. And then I needed solid three days just to recover for this little adventure. Hope you guys are still in tuned with this story :) – and for those who were wondering, yes, all the places that I mention on this story are real places from NYC. Good restaurants as well! If you want to try it ;) - And yes, please let me know what you think!

* * *

Soaring ringing sounds arise her from her slumber. Checking the clock – half past eight – Regina sighed, while getting up to answer the impromptu phone call. It wasn't normal for her to sleep until this late, even on a Saturday, but she didn't manage to get much sleep during the night, therefore, she allowed herself to turn off the alarm. Apparently, it wasn't _that_ helpful after all.

"Hello?"

"Regina, dear, good morning. I am calling to confirm our lunch date today. Your father is _very_ excited to see you, it's been a while. Is everything alright with you?" Cora voice reached her ears in a way that made she flinch. She was usually an early riser, but even for her standards, Cora was too cheerful for the morning time.

"Yes, mother, everything is fine, as always. Although I am willing to admit that I our meeting escaped my mind for a bit. I am not feeling very well this morning. Would you mind if we reschedule?"

"No sense, dear. Are you ill? If that so, I can come over and tend to you."  
"No mother, that is not the case, I simply-"

"Regina, dear, as I said, it's been a while. Please make an effort, alright? It's only a lunch date, after all, and you have to eat either way."

"Fine, mother. See you and father at noon."

"Glad you could compromise. We'll meet at Lorenzo's. Your father is craving Italian. Good bye, dear." The phone clipped before she could answer. Her mother meant well, she knew, but she could be a piece of work. And yes, she missed her parents, but today was not the day she would voluntary chose for meeting them. Or anyone.

Last night nightmares were still fresh in her mind. She could easily see a beautiful blonde in a place that was Daniel's for a long time, and the way she got hurt all over again. Mean laughter and scrunching faces, while she sweat, trying to run away for the memory that always hunted her for the past seventeen years. She felt used, brokenhearted. And once again she swore never let anyone make her feel this way again. _Why doesn't it make me feel better, then?_

* * *

"Saturday! Yay!" Ruby chirped, eating a full mouth of pancakes while watching TV. Emma just chuckled at her friend, easily cheered by the other's happiness. "Grab a plate and come join me. Friends re-run just started!"

Emma did was she was told, and although she was happy for the company, she couldn't shake the sinking feeling she had since the last time she saw Regina. Work had kept her busy for the last past days, and she decided to give her some time before trying anything, but the idea of not seeing the brunette anymore didn't seat well in her gut. _If I could at least figure out what would make her change her mind…_

Plopping onto the couch, she started to watch the episodes along with Ruby, while her mind wandered in ways of surprising the architect.

_Xx_

"So, what is happening to you, mija?" The lunch was great, and Regina was still finishing her dessert – something she would only indulge from time to time, but today she felt like she needed it. Her father seemed to notice as well.

"What do you mean, daddy?" She knew exactly what he meant. But she needed a little time to recover herself from her mind being elsewhere. "I'm fine."

"You seem fine, but you also seem troubled." He said, looking at her with his always so tender eyes. "And I know you're no woman to frat, so whatever this is, must be really bother you, my darling."

"I..." For the first time in a long time, she couldn't find the right words to express what she was feeling. Henry seemed to sense her tension, and just smiled while holding her hand.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't feel ready to. However, mija, there is a solution to every matter in our lives. If you don't know what to do, just follow your heart. You can't go wrong."

_Yes, you can_. Although she wouldn't say that to her father, who was only trying to help her. She sighed, holding a little tighter, and just let the comfort of having her dad around wash all over her mind.

Cora came back from the toilet, and even though she could sense that something happened in the meantime she was away, she decided not to meddle. While Henry went out to get their car, Regina stayed behind and called for her mother.

"Mother, back then when you said to me to never trust my heart to another person, did you really mean it?" Cora was a little taken aback with the nature of the question, especially because her daughter was very reserved and since Daniel, she never even once spoke about her love life. "But daddy-"

"Of course I meant it, dear. When you hold the power, you don't get hurt. Simple as that. I do came to love your father, but the reason we got married at first place wasn't _love_. It feels like another era, sweetheart. However, because of that, he never held power over me, and although we do care for each other, with him was never something out of passion, out of pure lust. Passion, dear, is what make even the most rational people lose their minds." Regina knew she was absolutely right. One date with Emma was enough to make her want things she never wanted in life, and truly made her believe that she could have it. "Why do you ask, dear?"

"Nothing mother, I was just wondering." Of course there was more to the subject, and Cora knew it. She figured Regina would tell her in her own pace. Silence filled in until Henry signaled from inside the car he was ready to go.

* * *

Back home, she decided to work a little since she was behind on her designs. That certainly never happened before, and that was worrisome to say at least.

_Regina woke up like she usually did every morning, but something was amiss. Immediately she felt strong arms envelop her lean frame, and she froze, opening her eyes wide open. A sigh followed by nuzzling in her neck made her relax and instantly remember why she was in that situation at the first place. _Emma_. She remembered the great night they shared and even though they didn't spoon for sleep, apparently it was something they did naturally during their slumber. Pausing to reveal in the sensation of toned arms holding her in place, she realized that she could wake up like that every day and she wouldn't mind. This particular thought scared the hell out of her, making her abruptly to stand up and leave the warm bed – and warm company. After showering and dressing up, she came back to the room and saw the beautiful blonde snoring lightly, while laying on her stomach. Blonde hair covered her face completely, but the sheet was slightly off the thing frame of the student, making part of her naked body quite visible. Emma had dimples on her back, and Regina found that adorable. Her heart warmed at the sight of the sleeping blonde, and she had to fight her desire to just go back to bed and hold the blonde a little longer. Kissing one of the girl's temples, she finally resigned the fact that she really had to go, while looking at the woman in her bad for the last time._

Her phone biped indicating a new text. It was Kat.

**Are you free now? K.**

She thought about explaining her blonde friend she was busy, that she _had_ to work on her design, but she knew the blonde wouldn't have it. She simply reply with a 'yes'.

**Great! Be there in 5. I'll bring the wine ;)**

She would never admit to herself, but having Kat over could actually do some good. She needed to forget – and maybe have a drink or two – and maybe, just maybe, talk about what happened. She wasn't the one to share her feelings, but keeping to herself wasn't really working this time. Perhaps it was time to try a different approach.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You actually _like_ Emma. And you want to see her again. So what's stopping you?" Kat mused, while pouring another glass of wine for herself and her friend. They were already in their second bottle, the first one being drank while Regina confined to her friend her troubled thoughts.

"Kathryn, are you _listening_ to me?" The brunette slurred a bit. "I don't _want_ to date Emma. I need to forget her, especially because I like her. Don't you see?"

"Regina, honey, I know all about your theory. Never lose control, yadda yadda. But can't you realize this is quite unique? I mean, you never liked anyone like this before. Not since…"

"Yes, Kat. _Precisely_ because of that I cannot allow myself to feel this. I am about to lose my mind already as it is, and we didn't even have a second date. Can you imagine if I actually _fall_ for her?"

"Yes, I can imagine you could be happy." The blonde stated. _This is pointless_.

"Oh, but _I am_ happy. I have everything I need, everything I always dreamed of. I don't need someone – especially her – to make me happy. I'm enough."

"This isn't about being enough, Regina, which I'm sure you are. It is about _sharing_. What is the point of having an amazing life if you don't have someone to share with? We – humans – are social creatures, my dear friend. There is no happiness alone."

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the urge to cry about how helpless she felt, and the upcoming migraine she could feel already starting to cloud her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This is for fun purposes, only. No profits are made from this. Enjoy!

**A/N: **I'm truly please about all the follows and reviews. You guys are amazing! Thanks for sharing your thoughts and sticking with me in this little adventure! At least this time the chapter didn't take that long, right? I'll try to keep up the pace. Truth is, sometimes we don't have the time, and other times, the inspiration. Managing to have both is truly challenging, but I promise I'll make it worth the wait. And for now, cheers, we got more swan queen in this chapter! The longest chapter ever! Enjoy and let me know what you think! ;)

* * *

Sundays were usually quiet days in Emma's life. Growing up, she always had to fight for a little bit of peace – and space – while living in foster homes, but since she managed to get her own place, things were smoother. Ruby usually went out to visit her grandma on Sundays, so Emma had the house all to herself, and she loved it.

About half an hour immersed in the hot tube, Emma was relaxed. She started to read a book, but ended up dozing off just before she started the second chapter. It was still late afternoon, but Emma always had the ability to sleep at anytime. Her body was starting to shiver from the almost cold water when her phone beeped, waking her up from her slumber. The sudden noise halted her tranquility, making her almost drop the phone into the tub. Managing to answer it, her raspy voice greeted the other person. "Hello?"

"Emma Swan, is that you?" Said a familiar voice through the line.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is it?" Emma couldn't still quite place it.

"It's me, Kathryn, dear. I was wondering if you have a minute?"

"Oh, hey… Um, sure?" The blonde was still a little wary of why Kathryn would call her.

"Great. I won't take long."

* * *

The phone call turned into a cup of coffee in Starbucks, next to where Emma lived. Kathryn asked if the blonde was free and if she could meet her. The younger blonde suggested the cafe, knowing it would be a quiet place to talk in a lazy Sunday evening.

"You must be wondering why did I call you?" The older blonde looked at her, as if finally paying attention to all of her features. She was indeed trying to recognize a sign that would explain why her friend was so smitten. Emma was beautiful, that much was stated, but what made the skeptical brunette really care for the blonde, that was still unsure. At least for Kathryn.

"Yeah, that crossed my mind, yes…" Emma was a little uncomfortable due the fact that she really didn't know Kathryn and she was not very used to being open with strangers.

"Emma, I am going to be very forward with you. Do you like Regina?" The amusing look the brunette was sporting not so long ago changed into one more austere. "Do you truly care about her?"

"Whoa, calm down. I do like her, she's the one who doesn't seem to like me."

"I know Regina can be a tad difficult." _Well, that's an understatement_. Emma sighed, but said nothing. "And I won't disclosure the reasons why she is the way she is – that is for you to find out eventually, if you decided to stick around – but she _does_ like you. She won't be easy on you, especially now in the beginning, but I can guarantee she is worth it."

"Look, I'm pretty sure she's worth it. In fact, I _know_ it. But the thing is, she doesn't want me, and well, I can't blame her."

"Oh, she wants you. She won't admit it, but she does." Kathryn grinned. She knew her friend well enough to know that Emma was more than a fling to her. "But she _won't_ come after you, Emma, so I expect you to be a little less bullhead, otherwise you won't be together."

"I tried to. I went after her and she just dismissed me." A pang on her chest indicated how hurt she was after that attempt. "She knows she can do better. That's why I was just an one night stand." Emma wasn't really that insecure, but Regina made her feel like a child all over again. She wanted desperate to play it cool, don't give a shit, but her whole being was crying for help, dying to please the brunette in a way she never thought she could.

"Emma, I _know_ Regina. She doesn't need to do better if she's with someone that makes her feel _loved_. All her life, she never got the chance to experiment that feeling. She craves it, even if she says she doesn't. And yes, she'll probably try to control _everything_ – as if she could control her feelings – but truth is, she can't, nor you, and you'd both be silly not to try something beautiful that is clearly right in front of you." Sipping her coffee, Kathryn looked at the younger woman attentively. She slowly opened her purse and fetched a small business card with Regina's name on it, and a telephone number written in the back of it. "I trust you to break through her walls."

* * *

Regina was maddening going through her closet to see what else she had to wear. A mount of high-couture dresses were scattered all over her bed, and even though most of it fit her perfectly, she wasn't pleased. She had called Kathryn that day and asked her to anticipate her date of the week. Kat didn't seem to think it was a good idea, but complied anyway.

She was feeling anxious about the fact that she couldn't get Emma out of her mind, and decided that having a new date would be the best approach towards the subject. She _would_ get rid of these emotions, even if it was the last thing she'll do.

_Go big or go home_. Deciding upon the matter she chose one of the dresses she barely used. It was so tight and short – two things she usually didn't go for together – and in a deep blue velvet tone, hugging all of her curves smoothly. The fact that the dress was long sleeved did nothing to lessen its sexiness, and her chest was highlighted with a very delicate heart-shaped cleavage. A couple of sprays of her favorite perfume, and she was ready to go. Clicking the door behind, she decided not to frat. She would have what she wanted tonight.

* * *

Regina groaned when she heart the doorbell ringing loudly. Her head was pounding because of the wine, and she found difficult to walk straight towards the door. Ringing again, the brunette scoffed and yelled a not so classy "I'm coming" before reaching the doorknob. Whatever she was thinking, she wasn't prepared for the sight right in front of her. Emma Swan, dressed in a hideous red leather jacket and skin tight jeans.

"Em- Miss Swan! What on earth are you doing at my home at this hour?" The blonde grinned.

* * *

Regina reluctantly let her him. Emma propped on the couch, feeling smug and Regina couldn't understand why the blonde was acting like that, especially because the last time they saw each other she made clear she didn't want to see Emma again. And yet, there she was.

"To be fair, you called me." Emma looked intensely at Regina's, searching for a reaction.

"I called you?" Regina seemed taken aback. "If this is some sort of attempt to win me over, Miss Swan, I swear to God-" The brunette tried so hard to be on control and look poised as always, but the rushing feeling of a hangover was quickly taking over her manners. Meantime, Emma said nothing, just pushed the screen of her phone right up to Regina's face, and showed a missed call and another one, completed. "How? I don't even have your number…"

"Well, I think you got it from the text I sent you earlier." Sitting properly now, the blonde didn't seem to mind the fact that the brunette didn't remember a thing. In fact, she could figure Regina was pissed drunk when she had called, so she kind of expect that reaction.

"Text? What text?" Searching for her phone inside of her purse – and finding nothing – she quickly made her way to the coffee table, to find her iPhone resting against white marble. Flicking it on, she went to check her latest texts. _There_.

**Regina, it's Emma. I know you said no more dates, but I wonder if we could see each other again? It could be a non-date thing. ;)**

_Oh, Emma_. Regina almost felt sorry for the blonde, but immediately after reading the message, all her night came back in a flash. She went on a date with this really nice guy, who was very different from the ones she used to date. He was a gentleman, polite and handsome. Even though she tried to make the night all about Regina, she couldn't concentrate in his charms. He did everything he was supposed to do. Picked her up at home, took her to a fancy restaurant, planned a romantic evening. He didn't pressure her, made her feel comfortable, but even so, Regina caught herself zoning out quite a lot during the evening, and maybe drinking a little too much for a date. The wine was marvelous, but this was no excuse, because a lady shouldn't drink that much. Robin didn't seem to mind, though, and if he felt that she was not herself, he chose not to comment, which made her glad.

As if sensing she wasn't in a good condition to make any further decisions, she accompanied her home and kissed her good night, on her cheek. Regina was tipsy and considered inviting him in – and maybe finally distract herself – but she didn't feel like it that night. She loved sex, but she was in no mood for it. He didn't seem to be upset about that, and parted ways saying that if she was okay with that, he would love to see her again.

She didn't even reply, just forced a strained smile and went home. Closing the door behind she sighed and immediately went after more wine. She drank and she drank, trying to forget how frustrated she felt after this so "perfect evening", that not even close made her feel what she felt with Emma. She was already humming quietly on the couch and way to drunk to get up when her phone flashed with a text. _Emma_. She tried to ignore it completely, but her bile was rising of how angry she felt about the fact that Emma held so much power over her already. _How come a text makes her heart flutter?_ It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was in charge with her own life and no one else. So she drank more. A whole bottle, even though she had just shared two over dinner.

Honestly, at the time it seemed like a good idea. Wine always made her sleepy. This time though, it made her call Emma and say not so grateful things about her.

"_This is all your fault, you know?" Emma had just wake with the phone ringing. She looked at the clock - half past eleven. Regina didn't seem to mind – or realize – though. "It's your fault to think you can mess up with my life the way you're doing. I said I don't do dating!"_

"_Regina, good to hear from you so soon. Are you okay?"_

"_Of course I'm not okay. Since you I'm far from okay. You want to know why? Let me tell you why, Miss Swan. It's because you don't leave me the fuck alone!" Her voice was raspy and angry and a little hurt. "You came into my life without notice and now you ruined everything for me!" Emma was worried but also a little amused. It was good to see how she affected Regina. If she weren't the one saying, Emma wouldn't believe at all. "And now I can't go back to where I was. And this is all your fault!"_

"_Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you changed my life as well, Regina… This is not one-sided." The blonde was calm, she was feeling confident. Apparently, it took a few drinks to make Regina really say what she wanted to, and for that, Emma was glad. Now maybe they could talk as adults._

"_Damn right you're sorry, because this is not going to work like that. I don't want a relationship, Miss Swan, I don't want you!" The brunette spitted. "What I want is to forget you ever existed and go back to my peaceful routine."_

"_You're the one calling me, Regina, so I don't know what you want from me!" That got the blonde a little angry. She wasn't one to hear someone talking shit to her. But then, she noticed Regina was just mumbling words she could not distinct, something about love and weakness. Noticing the brunette had probably fell asleep with the sound of her breathing, Emma just hung off the phone._

However, she got worried. Regina was clearly out of herself and most definitely, alone. Emma remembered all the awful stories she heard about people choking in their own puke while drunk and asleep. She tried not to care, since Regina is a grown woman. Albeit Katherine's words kept playing in her head and she would always blame herself if something happened to the brunette. Grabbing her red leather jacket and her keys, she went for it, deciding not to think twice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This is for fun purposes, only. No profits are made from this. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Hello lovely people! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I never could or would imagine how many people are enjoying my little adventure. It completely amazes me! Thank you and keep me posted of what you like – or don't. No further delays, here is the latest chapter! More swan queen for our lovely ladies :)

* * *

"Miss Swan, I truly apologize for calling you, I was clearly not in full control of my capacities and I didn't mean to worry or offend you in any way-"

"Look, Regina, I get it. Right? You were drunk. I came just to check if you're alright…"

"You came all the way over just to check on me?" The brunette was quiet, almost not believing someone would do that for her. Especially someone who wasn't supposed to care about her, and one she did not treat very well.

"Of course! I mean you stopped talking and I got worried-" Emma sighed. How to explain how she felt? "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." It was easier not to delve into much more deep matters at the time.

Regina was touched. It was true that she felt a semblance of caring for the blonde as well, but truth is, she never expected to have it back. Since Daniel, she had a share of lovers and interests, but they always were shallow and she always felt like they're with her because of how she looks, or how successful she is. None ever demonstrated that much caring – and honestly, she didn't mind. To her, all these _shenanigans_ were pure business. No love, no feelings. Enter Emma – who already showed so much affection towards her even when she didn't promise anything else. It was given freely and that scared and amused her at the same time.

A silent fell upon them while Regina was thinking about her life. It was so comfortable to be around Emma, that she didn't mind playing the perfect hostess, how she was used to, and she simply let herself ponder the recent discovered facts. Emma, not sure if she was wanted, started to fidget. "I guess I'll get going… I mean you're okay so I won't bother you…"

"Please stay." The words left the brunette's mouth before she could even process. "I mean you can stay if you like…" Regina was hating herself for sounding so hopeful.

"Sure, hm, what you want to do?" Emma couldn't help but smile. All she wanted is to stay there with the brunette, for as long as she would have her. Sitting by her side on the couch, she felt hazelnut eyes bored into her. She decided she didn't mind.

* * *

The sound of laughter echoed through the room freely. Regina was sitting on the couch with her legs under herself as Emma stretched on the rug, resting his head on the couch. Both were comfortable and having fun. They decided to watch a comedy movie, and although each tried to kept to themselves, they unconsciously moved closer to each other. Emma was almost resting her head on Regina's lap, and the brunette absently played with thick curls that were splayed freely all over the pillow.

Regina felt like kissing Emma more than one time, but refrained herself from it. That would only make more of a mess of their current situation, and that was already an understatement. Regina also knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself – in her urge to _feel_ Emma – and this reason itself was enough to make her think twice. She couldn't do that to the blonde, not again, not anymore, if she didn't want to properly date her.

When the movie was over, Emma was already half-asleep. Startled by Regina sudden move of getting up, she tried to pretend she was awake all the time, hastily standing on her feet while trying to comb her hair with her fingers. After the awkward moment of cleaning a little dribble of the corner of her mouth, Emma noticed that Regina was standing still, her head down, while one of her hands was firmly secured on the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just got a bit dizzy from getting up so fast…" Emma was immediately by her side, even though Regina tried to sound reassuring in her words. The brunette opened her eyes and gave her a weak smile, while squeezing the hands that quickly found their way to hers.

"You don't seem fine, maybe you should sit down?" Emma put her arms around the other woman's waist and slowly guided her to the nearest chair.

"Emma, dear, I'm fine, really." Regina seemed a little better, but even so Emma didn't allow her to get up. "I know it's late and you probably have to get up early-"

"Regina, no. Stop pushing me away. I can see you're not yourself and I'm not letting you alone in this. Please. Don't _fight_ me."

Regina didn't want to fight Emma. She wanted more than anything to allow herself to be embraced and cared by the blonde. Wrap her arms around strong shoulders and let herself be lift, until she could find a place to bury her face in a perfect spot in below Emma's earlobe.

Seeing the trouble in the brunette's eyes, Emma quickly reassured her. "Hey, it is not a move, okay? I'm genuinely concerned about you. No funny businesses. Pinky promise." Regina actually smiled. How come Emma could be so adorable even without making an effort. Deciding she might as well take that offer, she let Emma guide her back to her room. She was safely put to bed – like a child – and Emma was leaving the room when she finally spoke up.

"Where are you doing?" Her voice was hoarse as if she spent centuries without speaking. Clearing her throat, she started again. "I thought you weren't leaving?"

"Oh, I'm definitely not. I'll be right here if you need anything. Just thought you could use some space for yourself."

"Please, stay?" Regina never sounded so fragile. Emma's heart clenched.

"Sure."

* * *

If Emma had thought this through, she would figure it wasn't a very good idea. But seeing Regina padding the other side of the bed with such beautiful hopeful eyes, the blonde just threw caution to the air. And they were true to their words, keeping their hands to themselves until both fell in a peaceful slumber. Of course, it wouldn't _last_.

Emma was having a not-so-saintly dream about her companion, and while she tried not to moan when dream-Regina touched her with those skillful hands, she started to wake and notice that only a part of that was a dream. Regina, apparently still asleep, was curled up Emma's side, and roaming her right hand freely on Emma's body. She was everywhere: under her tank top, her tights, her breasts and even teasing sinfully the rim of Emma's underwear. Yes, she had to remove her jeans in order to proper sleep, however in that moment, she never regretted more her decision.

_Of course_ she wanted Regina. Badly. But she also wanted the brunette to be fully conscious during their _time_ together. She thought about waking her up, but decided to just take a chance. She flipped Regina over and quickly embraced her from behind. With both hands securely attached to her waist, she knew Regina wouldn't wander anymore. And then, they could both sleep. _Or sort of_. A very familiar aching was still burning inside Emma, and it took more than a while until she could actually fall back asleep.

It was early in the morning when Regina woke up. She immediately felt the warm heat emanating from Emma's body, and she hummed pleasantly. The blonde attached to her back felt so good, that she almost didn't want to wake up. She had no idea when the blonde decided to spoon her, but she wasn't about to complain about that. The brunette revealed in the fact she was feeling wanted, safe.

A few moments later, she felt Emma begin to stir. She waited for a few minutes until she could notice that Emma was full awake, and turned to face the blonde.

Big brownish eyes were staring at her quite tentatively and the blonde couldn't help but smile. Without any words Regina closed the gap between them, and flushing her body completely into Emma's, she kissed her slowly, although intensively. The blonde felt the air leave her lungs and her head begin to spin just before Regina pulled away, a little breathless herself. A hushed tone never sounded so sensual.

"Good morning."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Dear readers, thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! It was amazing and I'm glad. We are now approaching the middle of the story, and I'm afraid a few things will change. Worry not, this is a swan queen story after all, and I don't want you to lose hope! Our lovely ladies just have a slightly longer path to walk through before accepting their feelings. Buckle your seat belts and let's enjoy the ride! ;)

* * *

_Heaven_. Soft plump lips slowly touching hers, quiet moans and an army of butterflies flying wildly inside her belly. Emma was pretty sure her knees were weak, and if she wasn't on the bed, she might have fell. Firm tongue caressed her upper lip, asking for permission to access her. The blonde easily complied, and a shiver invaded her as well. Kissing Regina was making her feel numb and alive at the same time, increasing all her senses, albeit transporting her away from notions of time and space. _A kiss never felt like that before_.

As quickly as it begun, it ended. Regina actually laughed of the dumbstruck face of the blonde, slightly pouting. Emma looked at her with big green eyes, as if waiting for an explanation why Regina was now standing. Pulling a robe around her lithe frame, Regina tried to adjust her slightly tousled hair. "Time for a shower, dear. It is Monday, after all."

Knowing well what the implications of the image would cause to Emma, she left the room towards the bathroom, while a very wide-eyed blonde continued to process whatever has happened in this early morning.

* * *

Emma was wandering around the kitchen – trying to find the right cabinet that would content everything she wanted to make breakfast. She was feeling so good, and she wanted desperately to make Regina feel as good as herself. Homemade pancakes seemed the ideal plan for a 'breakfast surprise', so she went for it.

When she was in the middle of flipping pancakes around, the doorbell rang. Still hearing the shower on, she decided to see who was there.

* * *

A well-dressed man in a grey pressed suit stood at the door.

"Good morning. Is this by any chance Miss Mills apartment?" The man smiled. Emma couldn't explain why, but something about that man was letting her quite uneasy. "I'm Robin Lockhart". The man extended his right hand.

"Emma. Emma Swan. And yes, this is Regina's. She is busy though…" Emma trailed off unsure of what to do.

"Oh, don't worry. I just came by to give her this." It was a bracelet. Emma held it. "It was in my car this morning, perhaps it fell? I didn't mean to intrude, just let her know I was here."

"Will do." With that, the man left and Emma was staring at the empty space with the door wide open. _What does that mean? His car? So Regina was with that man…_

Regina, wrapped in a towel, came to view. "Emma, who is it?"

"_Robin_ Lockhart. He came to give your bracelet back." The blonde couldn't even fake her displeasure. Throwing the jewellery at the counter, Emma started to put her jacket on. She was clearly bitter.

"Emma, wait. Let me explain. This is no what you're thinking…"

"Save it. So he isn't one of your dates? Is that what you're saying?"

Regina was silent. She wouldn't lie, but she also knew that saying the truth would upset the blonde, even if the date didn't mean anything to her. "Emma, plea-"

"Answer me!" Beautiful green eyes were already moist with tears while the blonde paced around the apartment. She was frantic. It was like her heart got squeezed so heart she couldn't breath. _And I thought she liked me…_

"Yes. He was my date last night but-"

"Last night? So you were with him the whole night having a blast and then you _called_ me?" The blonde face was sour.

"Emma, no-" The brunette pleaded, with no avail.

"And there I was, worried about you-"

"Emma, stop! It isn't like that! Let me explain!"

"No, Regina, let _me_ explain something to you. I genuinely thought you'd changed your mind, that you cared about me. Clearly, I was wrong. Tell me, did you laughed of how pathetic I was while enjoying your date with him? The young, naïve girl, who wouldn't leave you alone?"

"Emma-" Her name was said repeatedly, almost like a prayer.

"No, I know that I have no right to expect you'd stop seeing other people. I know we don't have anything. But I thought you wanted to. I thought that maybe-" Emma voice was weak again, as if she was revaluating her own arguments. "Never mind. I'd better go." Grabbing her cell phone and keys, she went to the door. Regina tried to follow her, still only in a towel, unsure of what to say to the blonde.

"Emma, I-"

"It's okay. In fact, this is my entire fault. You did warn me. I just was too blind to see it." Emma concluded. "Just tell me one thing: did you _ever_ considered having a serious relationship with me in the first place?" Regina was quiet. Emma was wrong about a lot of things, but she was also right about others. The brunette didn't want a relationship – or at least she didn't thought she could have one – and she never expected to have the blonde around. Indulging this morning was due a longing that she couldn't fight, however she never could truly say that she was accepting it as a relationship. At least not in the way the blonde apparently had. So she remained silent, searching for the right words to say and not make this worse, when the blonde spoke. "Yeah, I thought as much. Good bye, Regina." With that, she closed the door behind her and disappeared through the elevator door.

* * *

"You what?" Kat almost shouted, unbelieving what she just heard.

"Well, it is not this is my fault, Kat, I couldn't predict that Robin would show up at my home that early in the morning-"

"I know, but how come you didn't stop her from leaving? I'm sure you could've explained…"

"Because she's right, Kat. I never deserved her. I never thought of her as a potential partner. I wanted her and still do, but I was only indulging in that. I can't even treat her right! You know I don't do relationships."

"Regina, this speech is old and not amusing anymore. So what if you didn't do relationships until now, that doesn't mean you can't."

"I can't. Because I don't believe in it. I don't believe in happy endings, and I if Emma is around me, she only will end up hurt."

"Oh, honey… For someone so clever you're awfully stubborn. I trust you'll see the truth, eventually."

"I'm seeing my truth right now, Kat." Regina sighed. She hated trying to do the right thing, but having this sinking feeling in her gut. "I gotta go. I have a meeting in 5 minutes. Talk to you later, Kat."

"Bye". The blonde couldn't believe of what her friend just told her. As it appeared to be, Regina was going to be way more difficult than she first thought.

Ending the call, Regina searched for a familiar name on her contacts list, and before stepping into the meeting room, she quickly sent a text:

**I'm sorry. R**

On another part of the town, the blonde was lying on the couch, completely ignoring the constantly vibration of her phone.

* * *

A soft knock on the door made the brunette look from the plans she was holding. "Come in!"

Kat appeared, holding take out food. "Chinese?"

Regina managed a smiled and signaled for Kathryn to have a seat. It was good to have a friend, especially in days like this, when she didn't even remember eating. The meeting was actually good and since the design of the museum was already in a very advanced stage, she would need to fly to Boston for a week or so to meet with the contractor. However, even her successful business wasn't being enough for taking her mind of her messy love life – or lack of it. "Thank you, dear."

"No worries. That is what friends are for!" Kat chirped, while removing the contents of the paper bag. "Spring roll?"

"Yes, one, please." Regina hummed while tasting the roll, slowly dipping it in the sauce.

"So, how are you?" The blonde inquired, knowing too well that her friend needed to talk about it. And then, Regina decided to be completely honest with her friend, and tell her the mix of feelings she was experiencing since her first date with Emma. The brunette detailed every encounter, every interaction between them, and the way Emma constantly made her feel hopeless and lost. And last, they talked about the fight on that same morning.

"And now, even though I texted her, she won't reply. I think she's really done with me, Kat, for good. And I don't blame her."

"Don't be silly! She's hurt, but she'll come around. I mean, do you realize she really likes you? You just have to give her some time to process things."

"Well, what choice do I have? I tried to call her immediately when she left, in order to explain everything. She wouldn't give me a chance to talk and I thought that once she'd left, she would listen to me. Clearly, I was wrong, since she refused all of my calls."

"Well, it's too recent. Give her a couple of days before trying again. She's a nice girl, this one. I just hope when the time comes, you'll be there to say all the right things this time."

"And what are, according to you, all the _right things_?"

"Simply put: that you'll _never_ again will let her go."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I am truly sorry about the wait. Well, Uni got the best of me, and since we had finals before Easter break, I had to prioritize. However, that doesn't mean that I forgot about this piece over here! Let's see if you can handle a little bit more of drama. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts! :P

* * *

"So, you're leaving to Boston tonight?" Kat was leaving the building while talking on the phone. "Do you need a ride or anything?"

"Yes, and no, I'm fine, Kat, thank you. If everything goes right with the contractor, I'll be there for just a week." Regina bit her bottom lip. She was excited about finally working with the developments she always wanted, and more, getting recognition out of it. While her career was thriving, her heart continued to ache.

"Have you heard from Emma yet?" The older blonde knew it was a sore topic, but since the last time they talked was three days ago, she was worried.

"Yes, actually. She texted me saying that she need time before talking to me. She said she didn't want to talk while _upset_. For what is worth, I think it was very sensitive of her. So I decided to leave her be for now. She said she would come for me when she's ready, and I believe she will." The brunette concluded sighing. It was hard not to try to take control of things. Regina was a doer, making it happen was her _thing_. However, Emma was already changing her, slowing her pace and making she understand that not always things will go accordingly to the plan.

"Well, good, I suppose. It will be good for you to have a week off of this whole thing and just concentrate in your work."

"Exactly. Miss Swan is already taking her toll in my routine. It will be good to do something which I can actually control."

"Well, good luck with that!" The blonde wouldn't admit, but she _liked_ the "Emma effect" on Regina. Her friend could be quite uptight in certain matters and easily a control freak. Emma was breaking through her walls, making her feel things she never felt and _changing_ her. Kat only could hope it was for good. "Text me when you land, hun."

* * *

The actual meeting with the contractors in Boston was Monday morning, but Regina decided to go on Friday. One part of her decided it was better to be prepared, and taking the weekend to visit the site and make some photos and observations would provide her a solid presentation. However, a _tiny_ bit wanted desperately not to be enclose at her apartment all weekend, remembering so vividly of Emma. It was so incredible the way the blonde seemed to lurk insider her skin, no matter how hard she tried to distract herself. And well, seeing the place where it all started – and _ended_ – wasn't helping at all.

It was quite hard for her to respect Emma's wishes. On the other hand, she knew Emma was stubborn, and forcing the blonde into a dialogue wasn't an option. She only could hope Emma would listen to her eventually. Regina promised herself that she would give it a try, if Emma agreed. The brunette didn't know a first thing about relationships, but she realizes after these lonely days that Emma was worth the shot. Albeit the blonde was clearly mad at her, she would say the right things to make her change her mind.

Sliding her carry on luggage inside the hotel room, the brunette decided to be practical. She would have a good weekend, prepare herself, and try not to think about Emma. If things were meant to be, they _would_. Opening a bottle of merlot, she poured a hearty glass for herself, while checking the room service menu. She loved Boston, but she wasn't in the mood for going out. Tonight, she would stay in, and if the gods helped her, have a good night sleep – not a common occurrence since a certain blonde decided to break into her life.

* * *

"So… spill it. How you're feeling?" Ruby just got home and decided to check how the blonde was doing. Emma disappeared all week, only coming home for sleeping, and leaving early in the morning. Of course she was _avoiding_ having a conversation, but the blue-eyed brunette knew she couldn't avoid her forever. "Please, don't make me go hard on you. I have _weapons_." Giggling, she signalled towards a bottle of vodka. "_Truth serum_". She pronounced the words with awe.

"I don't want to talk about it, Rubes…"

"Oh, save it. You said that all times I've asked you and it's been _days_. You have to talk about it, _chickadee_. You'll feel better." Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course Ruby wouldn't leave it alone. Secretly, though, she was happy for having someone who cared that much to keep pushing. It was more than she could say for most of people in her life.

"Alright, she texted me… like _several_ times this week. Tried to call me but I didn't want to talk. So I texted her back on Thursday, saying that I needed time to process things. I think it is for the best, you _know_ how I am when I'm angry." Emma knew she was a piece of work sometimes, and the last thing she wanted was to offend Regina in any way. Truth be told, she knew she didn't have any rights to react that badly on Monday. _So what if Regina was dating?_ She went to her house because she wanted to, and she never asked something back from the brunette. Of course Regina wouldn't just _drop_ her lifestyle after meeting the blonde, but the truth still hurt. Emma was so used to be rejected, so used to be abandoned, that her instincts kicked in – in the worst possible way – and she reacted poorly. And then ran away.

She wish she would have at least listen to the brunette, but with tears threating to spill from green eyes, she knew she couldn't. Not at the moment. So, she hoped that she would stop feeling so hurt. She was jealous of the brunette, and her mind kept saying that Regina is out of her league, and eventually one very good looking guy – like _Robin_ \- would come around just to sweep her out of her feet. Emma would be left behind, hurt and alone, as always.

Yep, instincts are _bad_ sometimes. And although Emma did a good job shutting her mind off these paranoiac thoughts, it was her heart that kept aching. If she didn't believe in herself, in her own potential, how could Regina?

"Well honey, I just hope you start to make amends, like, _yesterday_. I would hate to leave you like that." Oh, _right_. Ruby was moving to California, after getting a very _impromptu_ role in a TV show. Even though it was a small part, the young brunette hoped it would be her break into acting. "You can always come if you don't feel like sticking around NYC anymore, you know, maybe sun bathe…" Ruby was teasing her, since she knew that being in a biking on the beach was not a favourite in Emma's ideas of fun. "You know I'll miss you, right? I mean we've been roommates forever! I can't believe I'm making you move as well. It's so unfair."

"Oh, Rubes, relax. I want to move. There is no reason for me to have a two bedroom here in Manhattan. It is like burning cash." She grinned. Yes, Ruby moving would mean a big change for both of them, but she wouldn't worry her friend, who was almost jumping up and down out of excitement.

"You still have a couple of days to change your mind and come to Cali with me. You're lucky your newspaper thing have offices around the whole country. I'm sure they would allow you to move if you wanted to…"

"Thanks, but I'm fine here I don't think I am much of a Cali girl anyway." They both silent agreed on that.

* * *

Autumn was just around the corner and Emma braced herself from the cold wind while walking to work on Tuesday morning. After pondering the whole weekend – and Monday – she decided she would talk to Regina. In fact, she decided to write her a _letter_. Emma wasn't that good with words – at least not while talking – and she was afraid of getting lost and not saying what was truly important. So, before going up to her floor, she came by Regina's office. A red-hair young woman greeted her. "Good morning! Welcome to Regina Mills Architect. What can I do for you?"

"Uh, is Regina, I mean, Miss Mills around?" The secretary was so chirp even though it was still early in the morning.

"No, I'm afraid not. Is there anything I could help you with?"

Well, that is it. Regina wasn't there, but what she expected anyway? She was a busy woman after all. Sighing, Emma just gave her the envelope. "Can I trust you to give this to her as soon as possible?"

"Yes, of course! Will do. Have a nice day!" Emma felt like this was her cue to leave, even though she was kind of disappointed. A part of her wanted to see the beautiful brunette, even if it was just a glance through glazing doors. She pressed her actual working floor and decided to drop the subject, since there was nothing she could do right now. She just hoped _Ariel_ – accordingly to her nametag – would keep her promise.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Mills." The sweet and soft voice always seemed overly excited according to Regina's standards.

"Good evening, Ariel. May I have my messages?" It was habitual for Regina to call in the evening to check for calls and anything work related. If there were a crisis, she wouldn't want to know in the middle of her meetings. Instead, she always instructed Ariel to uphold her messages until she was able to check them.

"I've updated your meeting schedule through e-mail. Dr. Chan is not coming on Thursday anymore, and his meeting was postponed to next week. Mr. Gold called, and demanded to talk to you immediately. Graham also needed some instructions and asked you to call him whenever is possible. Something about _detailing_. And, you have a letter." Ariel finished, finally catching her breath after.

"A letter?" That caught her attention. Letters weren't usual to architectural business, and personal stuff was always sent to her house. "From _who_?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This is for fun purposes, only. No profits are made from this. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Forgive me? There is no proper excuse to disappear for months, but thing is, when the holidays finally came, I decided to make the most of it, instead of just being inside, in front of the PC. I didn't mean to 'abandon' this story, since I am very fond of it, but I ended up not being here for like… forever. And I apologize for that. I promise I won't keep you waiting this much anymore. And I do plan to finish this since I have another stories in mind and I don't want to start anything before finishing this one – properly. Worry not, I won't rush an ending or do anything lazily. I know where this is going from the very beginning, and now we reached the half of it, I intend to finish it! Please forgive me, and let me hear your thoughts, as always!

* * *

"_A letter?" That caught her attention. Letters weren't usual to architectural business, and personal stuff was always sent to her house. "From who?"_

"Emma Swan. Should I open and scan it for you?" The thought of having Emma's private thoughts on display was horrible. "Or should I forward it to you?" Regina's heart was pounding heavily in her chest – of excitement and fear. A letter from Emma was kind of unusual, but at the same time, oddly romantic. The young woman did go after her, and she was happy Emma didn't give up. Or at least she thought so. Even though she was dying to know the content, she knew it would be pointless. She was only to return in the end of the week and she wouldn't be able to do much from Boston.

"No need, dear. I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll see it myself. Just make sure you keep it in a save place."

* * *

It was the middle of the night. At least, she thought so, even though she felt like she just closed her eyes. The last meeting on Wednesday was very tiresome, and she was longing to get back to New York on Thursday morning.

It was true that her week in Boston was a good escape from her own demons, but now, being away from home was _taxing_, to say at least.

She went to bed with a single thought in her mind. Emma. The letter the blonde wrote to her and the giddy feelings she would get whenever she dared herself to think of her. It was past midnight when she woke up abruptly, it her phone ringing loudly, even though it was in no disturb' mode.

"Yes?" She answered, still a little foggy. "Regina, dear, you need to come right away" her mom voice sounded overly worried on the phone, and she was already getting off the bed and dressing quickly. "It's your papa, mija."

* * *

It all went very fast. From the calling, Regina was in a cab in about 20 minutes, just enough time to gather her stuff and checkout of the hotel. While she was waiting for the next flight to New York, her mind kept wandering. _He can't die, he just… can't. _

"_You look beautiful, mija." Henrique was very proud of his daughter, and even brought tears to his eyes to see his baby fully dressed for her _quinceñera_. He was about to take her to her ball, to the very same ball that would formally introduce her to society. _

"_Oh, papa, you're suspicious!" A very perky Regina was almost bursting with excitement herself. "You would say the very same thing even if I was dress in a potato sack." She giggled, and even though she was joking, she knew she was right about that._

"_Can't a father tell her daughter she is the most beautiful girl in the whole world?" Closing his hands over hers, he gently guided her through the door and along the hallway. Everyone was waiting for the birthday girl, and it was best not to keep them much more. "Just remember one thing, Gina. I will always love you, no matter what. You're my princess, and my most precious treasure." _

_Her eyes were all swollen for being crying before, and now she felt like she would start all over again. Yet, she couldn't help it. "Even if I turned out different of what you always dreamed of?" She was quiet at the moment. "Even if I disappoint you?"_

"_Mija, you are becoming a woman now. And I know life is not always easy, and you will make mistakes. But you cannot _ever_ disappoint me. Because being you is enough for me. And I won't expect anything else."_

* * *

38 hours. That is the amount of time she spent without sleeping, just pacing in the hallway of the hospital, looking for answers, hoping for the best. Her mother was torn, and wouldn't leave her father not even for a minute. The doctor didn't say much, always telling them he would run some tests and that he was doing the best he could. No _fucking_ answers. No update on his state, and even though he was sedated for his own good, Regina couldn't help to think that she might not see her papa awake again. And that was a dreadful thought that would eat her alive every time she dare to consider it.

40 hours. No progress. The nurses would come and go, check his temperature, give him some IV medication and that was it. No answers. It was already Friday night when she re-entered her room, after a quick call from the office, and found her mom sobbing, hopeless.

"Mother? What happened?"

* * *

Emma Swan wouldn't dare to say she was a patient woman. But she was being beyond patient with Regina. Tuesday. She delivered her letter last Tuesday, and yet, no reply from the brunette. She was starting to get fidget, thinking she was rejected once again. _Of course, Emma. She had time to think this through this time, and she realized you're not worth it. Never was. _

Ruby was packing her last things when she decided to spare a couple of minutes to check on her friend. "No answer, yet?" Emma's response to that was a sully "nope" that gave away much more than the blonde intended to at first place. "Oh, hun, I'm sure she will be chasing you in no time. She must be busy, that's all." And with that, she padded Emma's thigh and got up for one more session of packing. Emma knew Regina was a busy woman. But a bad feeling down her gut would just say that this was not the case, at all.

-Xx—

"Mija?" A croaked voice derived her from her thoughts and she was up on her feet in no time.

"Daddy? Papa?" Tears were leaking from her eyes and she was standing next to him, holding his awfully cold hand. The dawn was about to creak the horizon, but no one inside the peachy hospital room seemed to notice. "Can you hear me? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, mija, I am fine. Don't worry too much." His smile was so heart warming and weak at the same time, she thought she could faint. "I just feel a little thirsty, that is all." Immediately, Regina pushed the on call button, and started to make arrangements so her dad could have some water, and maybe a proper meal. It was Saturday after all, and after two days in an induced coma, she was sure her body needed as much as he could get in terms of nutrients.

The nurse was in in no time, and she started to check the patient. Regina decided to give them a little privacy, while looking for her mom who went for coffee half an hour ago and didn't come back. She found her mom staring at the blank wall in one of the hospital benches, and gently put her arm on her shoulder, not to startle her, but to let her know she was here. Her mom didn't move, but started to talk to her nonetheless. "Gina, remember when I told you, love was weakness?" She knew she did, in fact they broad that particular subject not too long ago.

"Yes, mom, I remember. Actually-"

"No, Regina, you have to listen to me. I was wrong, mija. I thought that love was weakness, but I never felt so weak like now. I thought I had lost your dad, and I never felt so desperate." The words were said in a self-depraving way that made Regina's heart clench.

"Mom, he's not-" But her agonizing mother interrupted her again.

"Regina, you have to pay attention to this _carefully_. Don't make the same mistake I did. I almost lost your dad when he had his heart attack, and when the ambulance was taking him, the only thought that would cross my mind was that I didn't know if he knew how much I loved him. I spent our entire marriage not letting him in properly, not getting too attached, because I thought that meant losing power. But don't you see? I would have lost everything if he did have left me. I almost lost the love of my life, Regina, and I was selfish and greedy thinking that I could control my feelings that way. Worse, I thought that pretending to feel less was a good thing for us. I didn't realize I would also make _him_ feel less loved, you see? I got it all wrong." She was sobbing at this point, full of sorrow and regret.

"Mother, I just came here to tell you-" But Cora was having none of it. Quickly grabbing Regina's arm, she was very adamant when she told her. "Just promise you won't make the same mistake I did. _Promise_, mija."

"I promise, mamá."

* * *

After her dad woke up, she could breathe again. She wasn't losing her dad, she wasn't losing anyone. Not today, at least. Even though it was Saturday, she decided to have a quick shower and go to the office. She knew despite of her business, a very important thing was waiting for her there.

Rapidly dismissing the idea of driving, she went for a cab, and by 11 am she was arriving on the lobby of the building. Swiping her card, she pressed her floor and barely could wait for the elevator to arrive. _A letter from Emma._ She didn't know what that could mean. Truth be told, the blonde could be telling her off, as far as she knew. However, her whole being hoped for the best. Her mother was right. She was putting of love for too long now. It was time to take a risk, to _live_. And who else would be better than a certain blonde with a penchant for trouble? By the time the elevator biped the 74th, her heart was racing. Just a couple of more steps to know what Emma wanted to say to her. And she felt like she couldn't wait longer to be happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This is for fun purposes, only. No profits are made from this. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the great response so far! And I'm glad I'm forgiven. To be fair, I had the most lovely summer, so thank you for being so understanding. And yes, keeping up to my word, another chapter for you guys! And I know things are not that bright and easy for our ladies, but, as my mom used to say: the best things take time. And it will be worthy, pinky promise! ;) In time, I'd like to let you guys know that since we are close to the 100th review, I decided to make things merrier and write a one-shot for the reviewer! Good luck being the 100th one! :)

* * *

"_Dear Regina,_

_I don't even know how to start this. But I decided to be completely honest with you, so here we go. I like you. A lot. In ways I didn't think I would be able to like someone, especially coming from a background where love seemed to lack most of the time. _

_I know you have your reasons for not letting me in, but I want you to try, for us. By the way you kiss me, I know you like me back, I know there's something between us that is precious, and I don't want to waste years of my life trying to find someone that makes me feel the way you already do._

_You may think I am young, but, hey, I know what I want! You can't blame for being super hot. That being said, I want you to give us a shot. It might go wrong and we could hurt each other badly, but hey, aren't we doing this right now, without the benefits of being together?_

_I just wanna be happy, Regina. And I think you could be the one._

_Anyway, I won't push you. I will leave you alone if that is what you want, I promise. If you feel the same though, just come for me. I don't want to just a call you, or a text. I want to see you. I'd say I would wait for you for as long as it takes, but I'd be lying, you know? It's either now or never. I need to go on with my life if you don't feel the same way._

_And forgive me for running that time, I didn't mean that. And for showing up at your place without being invited. If you feel like I have the upper hand knowing where you live, I'll write my address below. So you know where to find me as well. No more hide and seek, Regina. If you're up to it, that is._

_I'll leave you to it._

_But I'm really hoping you do too._

_Yours truly,_

_Emma Swan._

_212 West 91__st__ Street Apt 505"_

* * *

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would come out of her chest. _Emma_. Emma _liked_ her, Emma _wanted_ her for real.

After arriving at her office, she went for the letter as if it was the most important thing in the whole world. In fact, that was. Closing her office's door with her hips, she quickly examined the beautiful cartridge paper. Emma had a lovely handwriting. Caressing her fingers on the marks of the page, Regina inhaled deeply. Whatever Emma wanted to say, she was about to know. No turning backs.

And now, now she _knows_ that Emma wants her. Picking up her desk phone, she tells Ariel that she needs a car immediately. Unlocking her iPhone, she starts to type a message to Emma. And then, she remembers, '_no text'_. _Damn it_. She doesn't even know if Emma is at her place at the moment, but she know she has to try it.

* * *

The sun was oddly warm, even though it was already fall. Sun beans would cross the closed windows and make her skin burn, but just a little. Just enough to make it pleasant, rather _comforting_. Warm. Heat. When you love someone, it is like having a hot bathtub waiting to envelope your shaking body. As you get in, you immediately feel the warm spreading all through your skin layers, your muscles, your blood. It is impossible not to feel the goose bumps when all the coldness is leaving your body for good and you feel like, for the first time in a long time, you are okay. You are loved. You are not _alone_.

Saying that she was scared was an understatement. The letter, although helpful, was not a free pass out of her trust issues, or even her difficult to be with someone. However, after what her mother said to her that very same morning, she couldn't help but consider. _Emma was doing it_. And, truth be told, Emma was also the reason she was so different already. The blonde made her laugh, made her dream, and ignited within her a longing for passion. Sparkles. She couldn't ignore it anymore, she wouldn't. And if Emma was willing to try, so she would be, even if that was terrifying. _I can do this_.

She left the car as soon as the driver stopped, leaving the door ajar open. The building was nice, old hotel brick refurbished into apartment flats. At the corner, a family diner. Nice neighborhood, however none of this was in Regina's mind at the time she stepped in the carpeted lobby.

One of the things Regina Mills learned in life is that if you walk into a place and you act like you know it, no one will question you. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the elevator hall, and she rapidly went for it without second thoughts. She didn't want to be bothered by the concierge, neither wanted to explain why she was there.

* * *

Apartment 505. Her hands were shaking, and she barely could wait anymore. She knocked. Once, twice. Nothing. She tried a little more forcefully, a tad desperate. The door creaked open, making her notice it was already unlocked at the first place. She didn't mean to intrude, but she couldn't help getting in. Closing the door behind her, she silent walked to the living room.

_Empty_.

Not only there was no one in there, but the whole apartment was empty. No furniture. Clean. Not even a whisper of what happened there not so long time ago. Un-pocketing her phone, she quickly tried to call Emma. _No, this isn't happening. It's not possible, this isn't happening_. Straight to voicemail. _Oh, Emma, don't do this. Don't you dare do this to me!_ She sniffed. Tears were beginning to cloud her vision, so she went for the kitchen to wash her face. She felt dizzy, and at the same time, as if she was about to faint.

Wetting her neck and face, she took a deep breath. _Calm down. I'm sure there is a reason she is not picking up, she must be busy or something_. _Don't freak out, Regina. Please._ _It's unbecoming_. But her heart didn't think straight. She tried to call again. _Nothing_. When she is about to leave the kitchen, not sure what to do next, something calls her attention on the kitchen counter. A cell phone. _Emma's_. When she comes close to it, she notices it is broken. The screen is smashed, and bits and pieces are all over the counter. Next to it, there is a single key in a single loop ring.

_She left_.

_How could she do that to me? _

_No, there must be an explanation. She wouldn't leave like that. _

_Or would she? All she does is run. It is her thing. Her _modus operandi_. _

Even when her mind tried to calm her down, she couldn't stop the crescendo crying that accommodated her features. She let her body slide quietly to the wooden floor, while she kept sobbing. Her throat was so tight, and her mind was reeling, and all she could do is try to calm herself. _This isn't happiness_.

Experimenting a great amount of pain will _change_ someone. Even if you are able to go through the moment, and eventually get better, you will be changed. For better or for worse. You might get stronger, but also, warier. Probably wiser, however, solemn. A great pain can help you to become a better person, or perhaps it will encourage your current issues to overcome yourself. Shrewd is the one who knows how to let stones shape them, instead of breaking them.

"Kathryn?"

"Oh, Regina, I am glad you called. I was about to call you to know if your dad is alright. Are you at the hospital now?"

"She's gone." Her voice never sounded so small, and for that, she hated herself. How could she be so out of control like time? It almost reminds her of the last time she was like this. _Daniel_.

"Hun, I'm not following. Who?" Kathryn didn't notice the different tone of her friend until now, but she was beginning to worry.

"_Emma_." And with that, she started to sob and cry all over again, while Kathryn tried in vain to calm her saying it all would be okay.

* * *

**PS: Please don't hate me? And let me know your thoughts on this! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Okay, okay, so I've been a little naughty. Thank you for being so understanding, and for the kind reviews! I love it so much, that I almost let everything I had to do just to write this next chapter. Unfortunately, since my draft dissertation hand-in is the following Thursday, I couldn't come out and play. But I had a break now after finishing a very tiresome chapter and decided to just pop here a little. Hope you enjoy! And everything will be explained in time, just bear with me, okay?

* * *

_5 years later_

"I cannot believe I am actually _late_!" Regina hissed while pushing the elevator button a little too forcibly. Her morning was a nightmare since the very beginning: a call stating that she would be needed in the office much early than she expected, and then, an idiot that bumped into her on the sidewalk, making her spill all the latte she was nursing on her way to work on her favorite blouse, forcing her to go back home and change.

The elevator beeped and opened the door on the 74th floor, where a very huffy brunette stepped out, making all her employees get out of their way just by the look she was giving. It was commonly known that the brunette was feared all over the office, they even secretly called her 'the evil queen'. However, all the testy behavior was easily compensate by her efficiency. The architect was very accomplished in many fields, and she had the respect of her peers without any doubt.

As the brunette walked by the common room towards her meeting room, Ariel followed close, giving the brunette the update on her schedule for the day. "Miss Mills, Gold called. He wants to speak with you as soon as possible. He said it is extremely important." Regina tongue clicked. She _hated_ Gold, and hated to do business with him. For the past couple of years, though, she had to swallow her pride and admit that Gold has been of good help. Even if the old man always had a purpose behind his actions, he was friends with the mayor of New York, and that was providential in making Regina known for her work. She was still relatively young in the architectural field, by after starting to work directly with the mayor, her designs got rapidly notorious. "And yes, your mom called confirming her and your fathers attendance to the gala tonight." Sighing, she asked if Ariel was over. "Yes, Miss Mills, that will be all for now."

_The Gala_. It was the reason Regina was mad at the first place, she was pile of nerves because of the event. Since she started to study architecture, back in her college years, she always dreamt of getting worldly recognized by her work. Yet, she didn't expect _this_. _A Pritzker_. It was already rare being nominated, especially women, but actually _win_, it was a whole new level. Clearly and throughout, she worked _hard_, but that doesn't mean one will actually pay attention to it. Regina was young, only 37 now, and she was already a laureate. Demonstrating talent, vision, and commitment in the field, as the letter she received on spring told her.

She shivered. _Tonight is going to be a big deal, and I am not sure I can make it_. The ceremony would take place at the Guggenheim Museum of New York, which was an honor. A gala where she was supposed to smile, to accept this great prize and to make a speech. Which was never a problem in her life, but now things had changed. Five years ago she made a decision to go on with her life, and becoming the best possible architect she could manage. She detached herself from social life, and her only aim was to exceed.

Her office now had branches in Hong Kong, London, Berlin and Amsterdam. In a couple of months, she would be heading to Singapore, to inaugurate her latest design building. Her career couldn't be better – although most of the time stressfully so – but she wouldn't complain, since she was keeping busy. And that prevented her to think about how miserable she felt about her personal status.

Her lack of love life made her isolate herself into work, and now big crowds would make her nervous and restless. The only time she did manage to talk to crowds were while talking about her work, but tonight she would have to be a little more personal, because the award was for herself, and not one of her buildings, as she'd grown accustomed with.

Her phoned vibrated, signalizing that her alarm was off. She knew she would get caught up during the day, so setting up an alarm was the reasonable thing to do. Grabbing her Louis Vuitton handbag, she walked to the door turning the lights off. Regina didn't even notice, but the whole office stopped the bustling sound of voices whenever she was out of her private office. The whole floor went to a almost too quiet mood. Of course, she was respected, and even feared. That was the main reason why everyone chose to mind their own business and not to attract attention from the fiery woman. Once she was gone, the chatting started again. One of the remarks that could be heard among the voices was: _"Damn, I swear this woman is getting worse! Geez!"_

* * *

It was 9pm and the cool breeze air of May invaded her as soon as she opened the door of the limo. Fashioned late by half an hour, the architect walked towards the main entrance of the building, where a red carpet was expecting her, along with the shuttering sound of cameras taking endless photographs. One reporter tried to corn her to a quick interview, but she dismissed him with a wave of her manicured hand.

Sporting a long velvety midnight blue dress, which embraced all the curves of her body and had a deep plunge on the back, Regina was dazzling. All the eyes were on her. The world seemed so unfair in that particular moment, not only the brunette was incredibly gorgeous; she was also fierce and talented. _And mysterious_. Little was known about the architect, apart from her professional skills.

The clinking of champagne glasses and conversations were heard through all the ground floor. Canapés were served by spotless waiters dressed in purely white tuxedos, while the waitresses were in charge of the Velvet Clicquot refills. Apparently, only beautiful young people were allowed to partake in this occasion, which made Regina snort. While topping up her glass, one of the girls winked. _What is wrong with girls these days? They are so straightforward!_ The brunette smirked to herself, thinking about the pun – not intended at first, but amusing in the end. Since _Emma – _the name she wouldn't dare to speak out loud - she didn't _date_ anymore. Truthfully, that didn't prevent her to _think_ about the blonde who just served her. She missed being wanted, and she missed having _intimacy_ with someone, but she knew that having a one-night stand with someone would end up being fruitless and unfulfilling. God knows she _tried_.

Shaking these thoughts out of her head for a moment, the brunette heard someone call for her. Turning, she saw her parents approaching. They had massive smiles on their faces, expressing their proud of their only daughter. "Oh, Regina, you are absolutely stunning!" Her mother praised, while smoothing her any invisible wrinkles of the dress. "Yes, mija, se ve preciosa!" Regina truly smiled. Making her family proud was one of the reasons she would still believe in happiness. "They're calling for you, mija, it's time." Her father hugged her tightly. "Go show them, preciosa!" Fighting her eyes that had started to water by the display of affection, Regina calmly slid towards the makeshift podium. The architect who was presenting the award said a few words about Regina's work, and why she was chosen for the 2015 Pritzker award. The brunette was smiling, and she could see some of her friends in the crowd, Kathryn and her husband now, included. Some of staff from the office was also there, raising their glasses in order to toast her.

The architect continued to his speech and for a second, people laughed, which brought Regina's attention again to what he was saying. She was a pro in faking her smile, and to anyone who didn't know her well, she was having a blast at the stage. Her heart, however, would disagree entirely, pounding heavy on her chest, making her breathless for a second. Rubbing her right temple and taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself for the speech she would soon start. It was her time to shine.

* * *

"Dear Cindy Pritzker, Tom Pritzker and Pritzker Family, dear members of the jury, friends and colleagues, ladies and gentlemen, this is a great honor, and to be honest, it is a delicious pleasure to receive this very special award. We all have to thank the Pritzkers for promoting innovative architecture in this special way. When I met Jay and Cindy Pritzker with the Palumbos at Mies's Farnsworth House a couple of years ago I had no idea that I myself would one day be able to enjoy their generous sponsorship of architecture. The honor of this prize comes at a very busy time, and affords me a welcome break for reflection." Regina sighed. Slightly overwhelmed, she continued.

"I would like to take this moment as an opportunity—I guess long overdue—to thank my family, friends, teachers, collaborators and clients—who supported me for so many years, who share my passion for architecture, and who continue to encourage me in my ambitions. Thank you all—I really appreciate this. I would not be here if it weren't for you all.

During my career, a handful of people have asked me how I was able to achieve a certain level of proficiency and work. It is easy to say that I have a gift, rather than say the truth, which is, I work for it. Expecting excellence and not working for it is pointless, as is working mediocrely and aiming for a bright career. I had to work hard, sacrifice my time, my social life, my sleep, and even my mood, to accomplish the things I have in my 15 years as an architect.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for me, not everyone is willing to do so. It is not about how good you are, but how good you want to be, and how far are you willing to go to attain your aims. Therefore, if you want this for yourself, be also prepared for want it above all the other things in your life. If this is what matters the most to you, you simply won't take no for an answer, and that will make you the perfect candidate for majesty. My advice to you is be brave, have faith and go forward." A loud cheer enveloped the ambiance and she smiled, again a little emotional. While walking back towards her family and friends, she was hugged, praised and congratulated all the way.

It is funny how sometimes you are a room full of people, and occasionally they will look at you, but you won't be bothered. However, in the moment one starts to stare, you have this prickling sensation on your nape, and you can just shake it off. Noticing that someone was observing her, the brunette roamed her eyes across the room, looking for the culprit. At first, she didn't see anyone beside the regulars, although a crashing sound of a glass shattering on the floor makes her look at that particular direction just in time to see a flash of shiny blonde hair leaving the room towards the fire exit. For a second, she was frozen. And then, that very familiar sensation that something is out of place there makes her realize why. She painfully acquainted that blonde mane. _Emma_.

* * *

**Ps: Please, let me know your thoughts on this? I love you all 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the response to this! I've been overwhelmed with the reviews and the fact that people are actually enjoying the ride! And yes, a lot of questions from the past five years, but I promise everything will be answered in the right time. Next chapter, we will get an insight of what Emma's been up to. For now, I leave you to it. Friday, a good day to read some fanfiction! Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

It didn't take long for Regina to step out of her frozen state and go after the blonde. Apologizing to her friends and family, brown eyes rapidly scanned the room in search for a clue of where the sleek form went. Deciding it was best to act instead, the brunette quickened the pace towards the back door.

Emma was pacing back and forward near the back entrance of the museum coffee shop. She was so enthralled that didn't even notice the beautiful form in a blue dress approaching. Regina used the time to admire the blonde she hasn't seen for so long now. A rosy blush on her cheek, lean, toned body, just as she remembered so well. Hugging her body tightly was a long dress, fancy for what it seemed, midnight black. It was almost as if Emma didn't want to be noticed, which turned out to be impossible with that amount of skin on display. The blonde was stunning, and her worried face was somehow, alluring.

Startled green eyes focused on the person right in front of her and she gasped. It has been _so long_. Too long. "You."

* * *

"Yes, me, Miss Swan. Expecting someone else?" Despite of the remark, Regina was shaking. She was trying so hard to maintain her self-control, but was failing miserably. Seeing Emma altered her breath and even a common act as inhaling was proving to be hard. "You knew I would be here."

"No, I mean, Yes, I knew you _this_ – gesturing the museum and the decorations of the event – was about you, but I didn't know you'd seen me…"

"I did." Regina's voice was quiet now, almost whispering. So many things she imagined to say to Emma, when she finally met her, but now, staring at bright green eyes and hopeful smile, she was wordless. Since that fretful day at the apartment, she hasn't seen Emma. She tried to talk with the doorman, see where the blonde could`ve gone. He wasn't of much help, saying that the two girls that used to live there had moved out, apparently, to California.

The brunette also tried to call Emma, but she soon found out that not only Emma's broken phone was left behind, but her simcard was there as well, meaning that her line was disconnected for good.

A few days later, when she was calmer, but helplessly sad, she tried to contact the firm Emma was working for at the Empire State Building. Kathryn informed her how she'd met the blonde, and Regina remembered Emma mentioning how she was recently employed. Emma`s major was in journalism, which helped her to track down the possible workplaces. She finally found the one, but the company, even admitting Emma was working for them, wouldn't release any information about the blonde's whereabouts.

Giving up was not one of Regina's mantras, but understanding that the blonde didn't want to be found, she had to conform herself. Emma knew where she was, and if the blonde decided to give her a chance, she would. Except she _never_ did. And she never knew _why_.

The prospect of seeing Emma now was both relieving and _terrifying_. So many years, so many questions, and she didn't know where to start. _Easy_, she thought. _You don't want to sound demanding after all those years. She owes you nothing. _

"Would you want to get a cup of coffee?"

* * *

After settling in a secluded corner of a very empty coffee shop, both women sighed. The warm steam of their hot beverages was the only thing standing between them, and both seemed a little uneasy. Regina wanted to apologize, but she was not sure exactly how to start.

"How are you?"

"You disappeared." Both sentences were said at the same time. Regina flinched. Her first sentence already sounded wounded and demanding. "I tried to find you, but you were gone." Apparently, discuss amenities like the weather was out of the question.

"You did?" Green eyes were focused on olive skin and deep wine lips.

"Emma, I am sorry. I realize I was not the best person back then, and while you seemed very sure of what you wanted, I didn't, and that drove you away in the end."

"Hey, don't worry about that. It is all in the past now. The important thing is that you are well. I ain't bad either. You see, something I've learn in these years is that _everything_ happens for a reason. Guess it wasn't meant to be, that's all." Emma concluded.

Upon hearing those words, the architect's heart sank a little. Emma was _happy_, and apparently, _well resolved_ with her current life. She wasn't _moping_ around and thinking about her. _She'd move on_.

"Where were you all this time?" So many questions and the brunette went for the one that was bothering her most. If the blonde was still working in the same building as herself, she supposed they would have bumped into each other sooner or later. Yet, they didn't.

"I moved to California, with Ruby." Seeing a flash of jealousy in those chocolate eyes, Emma smirked. "My roommate." That seemed to quell the other woman's feels. "She got a job there and she was moving, so I would have to move out of our apartment anyway. She kept insisting for me to go with her, and since there was nothing here to me I ended up agreeing. You see, the company I work for had branches all over the country so transferring to a position on the west coast wasn't so bad. They kinda liked when I suggested."

Regina knew very well why the blonde felt like she had nothing left in New York, and desperately wanted to justify why she took so long to get back to her after receiving her letter. "I am glad things worked out for you, however, I feel like I owe you an apologize. I never meant for you to feel like I didn't want anything to do with you." The brunette sighed. "I was away. Travelling to solve some of my design's bureaucracy, and then my father got really sick. By the time I read your letter, you were gone." Her eyes fluttered closed for a split second, chest tight of remembering one of the darkest parts of her life.

Emma smiled softly upon learning the truth. She felt unwanted for so long, and knowing that Regina actually meant to go after her, made her feel happy, and an idiot, at the same time. She was immature when she decided to start over and not have any contact with her previous life. Getting a new phone – a new number – all while trying to avoid the feelings of being rejected. Now she wonders if she did the right thing. _Don't fret, swan, there is no turning back now. And for all you know, you could've fucked up later on anyway. It was not like you were ready for a serious commitment anyway. _She snorted.

"You know what? Thank you. I mean, I am _happy_ to know that you didn't ignore me on purpose. And don't worry about it, what is done is done, no hard feelings." Yes, the new information was something Emma didn't know _how _to deal with, but to look overly emotional was not an option. Their current _relationship_ was tentative, to say the minimum, and to be fair, her life was completely _changed_ now. Surely was Regina's. The past didn't matter anymore. "In fact, I believe congratulations are in order. I mean, I always _knew_ you were a badass in architecture, but damn, I am happy for you." Her tone was light, as if she preferred to change the subject rather than continue to discuss about past feelings.

"Thank you. I almost can't believe it." Regina smiled for the first time since they sat in the plush cushion of the coffee shop. "It was collective hard work, though, I am hardly responsible for all the merit."

"Oh, c'mon, Regina, you don't _need_ to get all diplomatic with me. I know how _awesome_ you are and I also know that you surely deserve every single award that you can possibly get. I've seen some of your designs, and well, they are incredible!" Now the blonde was smiling as well, the mood was playful, and they both could relax in each other's company.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Regina blushed. And then, she remembered one of the first questions she wanted to ask the other woman. "Why were you there? I mean, I don't want to sound rude, but you said yourself you were living in L.A. now, and I hardly think that an architectural event is a good reason to fly across the country."

"Nah, not my cup of tea. However, I had to come to sign some documents here at the company and they asked me to cover the event. You know, get a couple of interviews, and write about it. A _pritzker_ is such a big deal, and the guy responsible for it got hit by a bicycle yesterday, so I am kind of filling in for him." The blonde grinned. At first, when her boss asked her to attend to the event, she was completely against it. She knew she would most likely to cross paths with Regina, and she wasn't sure she was ready. However, her boss insisted – not to say order – that she was the only one able to do it, because she was good in blending in and not to look like a journalist, along with her ability to get information out of people. Deciding she could go, stay a little, wander around and be gone in an hour or so, she went for it. What she didn't know was the fact that a very mesmerizing brunette would be the nominee, nor that a very distracting dress would be wore that night, making her forget why she was there at the first place.

_Well, that explains things_. "I am glad to see you, Emma." For the first time, she noticed how pale skin was not with a hint of golden shine, mostly likely because of the sun in California. Emma was even more beautiful than she remembered, and the thought was unsettling. She didn't know _anything_ about the blonde now, if she was seeing someone, not to mention the fact that she lived on the other side of the country. "You look nice." She wanted to say she looked gorgeous and completely hot, but decided not to.

"I am glad to see you too, Regina. And damn, that dress is amazing!" Emma chuckled, despite of herself. Not the best timing to be eyeing Regina, that was for sure, although she couldn't help it. They met each other's gaze and held it a little too long to be comfortable. _Fire_.

A very familiar feeling of l_onging_ started to spread through Regina's body. She wanted to feel Emma, almost to prove herself she was indeed there, sitting next to her, and she was _real_. Emma was all grown up now, and the excitement of discovering the new features of this was daunting, on the other hand, challenging. She wanted so bad to reach out and touch Emma's cheekbone, _caress_ her smooth skin, _smell_ her scent.

Emma was lost in hazelnut eyes, probably thinking the same, or nothing at all. Her phone ringing brought them both out of their reverie, and Emma cleared her throat before answering. "Yes?"

Indistinguishable sounds and voices were heard on the other, and Regina kept staring. She couldn't help but fear. Whatever is going on in the blonde's life, their bubble was about to pop.

"No, honey, I got a little carried away with work tonight. Nothing to worry about." Emma grimaced, looking at the brunette. She wasn't prepared to share _this_ particular news, not like this anyway. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Another muffled sound. "Yes, love you too. Bye."

Looking at beautiful dark eyes, that were good to disguise the hurt, Emma got up. "Sorry Regina, I need to go. I am glad I got to see you, though."

Regina was already up from her seat as well, didn't want to look as lost as she felt about the prompt farewell. Emma reached out to hug her, and took a deep breath when the scent of cinnamon and apples invaded her nostrils. She wanted to kiss her cheek, but her lips ended up brushing lightly on the corner of Regina's mouth, who turned to look at her eyes. Immediately feeling the heat and the energetic spark from the contact, they parted.

Emma, still a little dazzled and confused, reached for the door handled, while looking back and saying her final words for the night. "It was _really_ good to see you, Regina. And I hope to see you soon."

Regina didn't dare to reply, fearing her voice would sound trembled and unsure. By the time the blonde disappeared on the streets, she could still feel her skin prickle from where Emma has touched her. With her lips. _Oh, Emma_.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Wow! I am truly impressed! So many reviews, follows and favorites! Thank you so much for the support! Two chapters in a row, uh? Yes, because you are being awesome. I am having a blast writing this piece and I am happy that you guys are happy with where this is going too. I know there is a lot of unanswered question, and the behavior of these two can sound a little off sometimes, but just keep in mind they are very unsure about one another yet, it is like they are getting to know each other all over again. For now, let's just check what Emma has been doing for these past years, and a little more about her feelings! Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts! :)

* * *

The cities lights illuminated the room, a soft glow that allowed Emma see the profile of things even with the lights off. Nursing a glass of whisky, the blonde hummed almost silently, while pondering about the last developments of the night and the fact that she just saw Regina. Thinking about the older woman was giving her shivers in her spine, yet, it was quite pleasurable.

"_Emma, hun, are you sure of this?" Asked a more than worried Ruby, while putting all the luggage in the back trunk of a cab. "I know I insisted for you to come with me to L.A., but I never thought you would actually consider it. Are you sure you're not just moving because you're upset?"_

The fact is, she _was_. And she knew. But not hearing from Regina was killing her, and she felt like she _needed _to take control of her life. Make decisions for a change, instead of just waiting for others to _choose_ her. Ruby was her only family, and the thought she was moving away and leaving her alone was terrifying. She knew she would be able to hold on if she was feeling well, but thing is, she was not.

Moving to L.A. would be like a fresh start. She would finally start working as a journalist assistant, and things were looking bright to her. Plus, she figured, sharing the apartment with Ruby would prove to be good for her financial situation, since an apartment only for herself would be very expensive.

She would justify her decision over and over in her mind, but the truth was very solid: she was _unwanted_, again, and her nature always tells her to flee if that is the case. Getting tossed around from one foster home to another, Emma always related rejection with moving away from the source. And that was what she did best.

Her first weeks in L.A. were depressing, though. Even though she was really enjoying her new job, she was feeling alone and dejected. Ruby would work long hours, so whenever she was home, she would drink and think about Regina. Leaving her behind proved to be much more difficult than she originally thought, and she was glad she didn't have her number anymore – or her _phone_ – otherwise she would be tempted to call or even keep going through the messages Regina sent her.

She was really trying to move on, though. One night she decided she was going out instead of just being secluded from the world, and she went for a happy hour with her work acquaintances. Several rounds of beer and shots proved to be a little too much for a fragile Emma, and she ended up hooking up with this guy she met on the bar, Neal. He was nice and all, but she didn't feel anything. All the time her only thought was Regina, and for a second she thought she was going absolutely nuts. How can you not forget someone even when you are kissing another?

Apparently, it was entirely possible. So Emma decided to just continue her life, without any love interest. If she couldn't be with someone who makes her _feel_ something, might as well not be with anyone.

"_You'll feel better soon, hun. I mean, love is not a disease, you won't die from it!" The tall brunette chuckled. "I know you lost hope now, but you will be fine, and then you will find someone who is worth loving." Bright blue eyes were so filled with caring and understanding that made Emma's heart clench inside her chest. She was glad to have Ruby on her life. _

* * *

And Ruby was _right_. She did find love, but not in the way she was imagining. Caressing the forehead of beautiful brown hair, she knew she would never be alone again. She felt his breath change, and smiled to herself. _He must be dreaming_. That kind of love was so much more than she ever could have expected. She felt complete now.

"_Oh my fucking goodness. What have I done? Stupid, stupid move, Swan! Damn!" Green eyes were pacing the hallway of the hospital frenetically. This time she had really outdone herself in terms of bad decisions. Of course that would happen to her. It was just her luck. The only time she decides to go wild and experiment a little – with a guy – she gets pregnant. Pregnant, alone, and probably repeating all of her parents mistakes. What other reasons they would have to just leave her at the side of an empty road? _

And then, again, Ruby was by her side. She contacted the father, Neal, but the guy was just as clueless as she regarding having a baby. He offered to help, but his lack of attitude just made her mad at him. Giving up the idea of sharing this baby was the first decision Emma had to make by herself, the second was to keep him, instead of consider adoption. Now Emma was glad, because these two decisions were the ones who guaranteed her some semblance of control of her new life.

Henry was her _everything_. Loving him was what allowed Emma to forgive Regina, and even forgive herself. There wasn't any space for hatred in her heart, not now she was entirely dedicated to her baby. Never once Emma imagined herself being a good mom – especially because she was so bad at being a child, and never had a mom for herself – but parenting proved to be a delight. Of course, raising a child alone – or with Ruby – was a challenge, but she was able to balance, and she was doing great. The company she was working for was very comprehensible, and they even allowed Henry to tag along sometimes – when she was not too busy. She also worked from home for a few months after having him, and she then discovered her talent for critical writing. Her articles were full of wise puns and wit, and everybody loved they way she was able to add some input to the news and make it even more interesting.

Maturing was a good thing, since she could finally comprehend that Regina wasn't ready, nor was she, if she was completely honest. They were too _self-centred_ at the time, and at the same time, she was very romantic to think that love would overpower all the hard times, while she had flee at the first sign of rejection. She rolled her eyes imagining how childlike she acted once, but also knowing that it wasn't her fault. Henry made her grown into a _woman_, and for that she was glad, because the problems she once thought she had, were now as tiny as a drop of water in the sea.

Now, five years later, she was in New York, about to be promoted. Her boss thought she had the face to be in front of the news, instead of just writing. Since she was good improvising, she knew that could be her break. Of course she was already fairly good at her job, recognized by her abilities, but this would be a big step up from what she was doing so far.

Emma also knew that moving would be a big change for Henry, he would have to leave all his kinder garden friends behind, along with his godmother. At the same time, she loved New York, and she knew that having a better job would make her more able to provide all the things Henry needed, without having to ask for help. Living with Ruby was great, but she felt like she finally needed to grow up in that sense, and start her own life.

Ruby – now an actress at some comedy sitcom – was very supportive either way, saying that her upcoming invitation to a Broadway show would allow them to see each other often, plus she would have a place to say while in the city. Ruby was now engaged to a very handsome producer and Emma knew that the guy was just waiting for them to move to pop the question, and she was very happy for her friend.

Leaving Henry behind to go to the Pritzker nomination tonight was not easy. She wasn't used to have him babysitted, but she figured she would have to start now that she was alone with him. She promise him she wouldn't take long, and that tomorrow she would have the day off to take him to the zoo – one of his newfound passions after watching Madagascar. She could have convinced him to come to New York just by saying it was where the zoo of the movie was located. _Her baby boy_. Growing up so fast and so smart, now nearly five years old.

Her mind wandered back to Regina again. _Maybe now was the right time?_ Seeing her ignited all kinds of feelings, and that was surprising, because this part of her life was dorm for so long. The architect was capable of making her all _warm_ and gooey from the inside, and that was just as scary. She knew she had a son now, and her priorities would have to be different from the girl Regina once met. _How I am going to tell her that? Am I going to see her again? _

Green eyes closed for a second, while her mind was reeling with the new prospect of _actually_ seeing Regina again. She wanted to pursue the brunette, she wanted to just go for it and not think twice. However now she had to be careful, because having Henry – and preserving him – was _crucial_. Besides, she didn't even know if Regina was still _interested_, nor if she would freak out when she discovered that Emma had a _baby_ in the meantime.

Sighing, she decided to just think about this later on. Tomorrow would be a big day for Henry and she had to get some rest. And even though she didn't want to fool herself with false hopes, she couldn't help but imagine the encounter she had with the brunette, and the almost shared kiss they had at the end. The journalist replayed the scene over and over in her mind, imagining different scenarios where she could actually have _kissed_ the brunette, almost regretting not have done so. She knew she had to take things slow and test the waters, but her impatient mind wouldn't agree on that. The last thing she remembers was the sight of full plump lips smirking and the way hazelnut eyes burned like fire on her.

What she didn't know was, on the other side of the town, a certain brunette was also having trouble sleeping, thinking about someone she haven't seen in a long time, and still felt like they never were apart.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Today it's been a year – already?! – That we started our little adventure, and I couldn't be happier with all the support. This is the main reason why I stopped everything I was doing for Uni and came here to post this new chapter to you all :) Hope you like! Please let me know what you think – as always – and I do have good news: since it is my last week before Christmas Holidays, I expect to have a lot more coming for you! Yay!

Regina was a woman of method. Always planning ahead, her routine was impeccable. She almost never left people waiting for her, and when that happened, it was usually someone else's fault. She was proud of her schedule, and the way she manage to accomplish pretty much anything with it.

_Not today_. After barely sleeping, and thinking about Emma, she was up at 6am to try to calm her anxiety. The blonde had left, and not only she didn't leave her phone, but also, didn't answer to a question Regina didn't dare to ask: whom was she talking to? _I love you too?_

At the moment, the brunette froze, and since Emma ended up leaving straight ahead, she couldn't ask. And now, she profoundly regrets the fact that she didn't ask for Emma's new number.

Deciding it was best to get on with her day, even if it was a Saturday, she made herself breakfast, watched the news, read the newspaper, and even called her parents to explain why she had left so abruptly last night. It was 9am and she was already bored, she said she wouldn't work this weekend, and now she was second-guessing her own plan. _Damn_.

Times like these were always hard on her. She had everything she could ever dream, but she was lonely. And the fact that she had just met Emma wasn't very helpful. It was like a breath of fresh air in a hot summer, and even though she tried to concentrate in other things, she couldn't. The blonde, just like the very first time, was living in her mind constantly.

Fixing her shoelace into a tight grip, she settled her mind into going to Central Park for a morning run. Exercising was a good way to blow off some steam and it was a beautiful day to be outside.

* * *

Emma and Henry were having a much more fun morning. They'd wake up rather early, and after going out for breakfast – pancakes included and lots of syrup – she decided to take her son to get to know a little bit of New York, their new home. Even though Henry was kind of unsure about the whole moving, he was quite taken by the big apple. Everything seemed so magical, and according to him, he couldn't wait to see the city on the winter. "Big snowmen, mommy! With scarfs and noses and hats…" He wouldn't stop rambling. Los Angeles, albeit a great city as well, wasn't very wintery to the kid's sense, and he was already planning his Christmas for this year.

Next stop: Central Park Zoo. Since seeing the penguins of Madagascar, Henry was absolutely fascinated about the life on the zoo. It was the first thing she had to promise in order to easily bring him to New York, that they would visit the place.

The whole time they were inside the zoo made Emma's heart warm. She didn't remember seeing Henry so excited about something, and she felt bad about the fact that she was his only parent, and since she had to work, she didn't have the time to really enjoy the little moments along with her son. That thought made her eyes fill with water, and she quickly tried to hide her emotions, since seeing her cry would only upset a 4-year-old, yet to understand some adult feelings.

And talking about 'adult feelings', her mind went straight to think about Regina. Seeing her last night had really alight some spark within herself, and she couldn't stop the blush that would creep her cheek whenever she remember she'd almost kissed the other woman… And yet she wish she had.

"Momma, momma, can I go play?" His tiny hand shook her out of her train of thought. He grinned and pointed the kids on the playground. _Today is all about Henry, Swan. Get it together_. Smiling to him, she agreed, and went to sit in a nearby bench to watch her son having fun and making friends. She knew she could give him a _good_ life, especially now. A life very different from the one she had, back in the system. She was doing right by him.

"Emma?" A familiar voice made the blonde turn, seeing then a beautiful blue-eyed kid and her mom.

"Ashley, hey…" She trailed off. "It's been a while, uh?"

"5 years, to be more precise. How is everything? By the way, this is Alex." The younger blonde motioned to the little girl to say hello. "I had just had her when you left, you didn't even get the chance to meet her." Ashley was working as a receptionist back in the day Emma went for her first interview. She was about to go out on maternity leave, being heavily pregnant at the time, and yet Emma managed to be transferred before to receive the news about the newborn baby.

"Yeah, how are you? Are you still working at JJ's? Emma was firstly surprise, secondly impressed to see a familiar face, and then glad that she got the time to reconnect with Ashley, now a mother as well, so they had a lot in common. "I want you to meet my son, Henry." Yep, they would have _a lot_ to talk about.

* * *

After running about 6 miles, Regina was now only walking. Although she was very used to run from time to time, she usually didn't have the time to practice a lot, and the bright sun was hot in her skin, prickling her a non-warranted tan. She stopped to have a bottle of water – since she forgot to bring hers – and for a second she considered just stay a little bit in the shadow of an oak tree. The park was full – being a Saturday – so she easily avoided the south part of it, since it was close to the Apple Store of the 5th avenue, which made the crowd even worse. She lived on Park Avenue, just a few blocks from the exit she was nearing now, the 65th east.

After considering her next move, she decided to just go home, have a shower and change. Maybe she would even call Kathryn and see if she was willing to have lunch. She started to walk the path and to send a quick message to her friend when time stopped. She had to dodge a skateboarder that just appeared in her way, making her step the grass instead of the sidewalk.

Fate is a funny thing, really. It doesn't seem right when something get on your way, but eventually, it all makes sense. And it did, at the moment she saw the blonde, sitting on a bench talking to another blonde, laughing and chatting amicably. A pang of jealousy hit her hard in the chest and for a split second, she thought about fleeing. Brow eyes remembered, then, that she didn't have the blonde's number yet, so she could consider herself _lucky_. And, if the other blonde were in fact someone of Emma's interest, as the 'someone' who _called_ her last night, she would just walk away. No hard feelings. Or so she _thought_.

She approached the two blondes from behind, and cleared her throat. Immediately, Emma's eyes were on her. "R'gina?"

Sensing the tension between the two, Ashley quickly excused herself saying that she had to make a call. Emma promised to keep an eye on Alex, which made Regina more confused. The brunette didn't know who Ashley was, nor Alex, and the possibility of she being a love interest was making her head dizzy, even when she promised herself to behave.

"Miss Swan, I didn't expect you to see you here-" Regina almost drawled. Emma made clear she was not a morning person, so what the hell she was doing at Central Park especially on a Saturday morning?

"Look, Regina, sorry for leaving so fast last night, but I have to tell you something…"

They spoke at the same time. And upon hearing the blonde words, Regina was sure Emma was about to tell her about her significant other. "No need, Emma, I am quite confident that I already figured out why you are being so evasive…"

"You did?" Emma was speechless. _How the hell Regina would have _that_ figured out?_

"I did. And I wish you were honest with me from the very beginning, and here I thought you were glad to see me…"

"Wait, but I was. Am, really. What-" Emma was cut off by Regina's hand signaling her to stop.

"_Really_, Miss Swan? I am sure your partner will feel delighted to know _that_ in particular…"

And then, the puzzle made sense. Emma put the pieces together, and it formed a beautiful image in her mind. And that made her laugh. Regina was completely taken aback upon hearing the blonde literally cracking up just in front of her, and the thought she was making a fool of herself almost made her get up and leave. However, she would give _Emma_ a piece of her mind before that.

"Wait, Regina. It is not what it looks like." Emma started, still with her eyes moist from the laughing, raising her two hands, trying to make peace.

"Said absolutely _all_ the traitors in the world." Regina scoffed. She didn't peg Emma for a traitor, but she was a little irritated by the whole scene and very uncomfortable.

"Regina, look. I know I have kept some things from you, because I didn't feel like last night was the time and place to tell you, but… I do not have a romantic relationship with _anyone_." Emma made an effort to emphasize this last word.

"Then who-" Regina started again, clearly not convinced. And then, her speech was interrupted by a shriek of a young child coming running. "Mommy, mommy, did you see that? I went to the big slide, the bigger one, mommy! See?" He was proud of himself, pointing out Alex and the other boys still playing.

"We say 'the biggest', okay, munchkin? And no, I didn't see it, but now you can go there one more time and I'll make sure to take lots of pictures for our wall." She ruffled his hair while grinning to Regina. Apparently, she wouldn't have to explain _that_ anymore. The brunette had watched the whole interaction without even blinking.

"Yaaaaaay" he howled merrily while pump fisting thin air. "But before you go, I want you to meet someone. Henry, this is Regina. Regina, this is Henry. My _son_."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I am finished with Uni – for the term – and I am completely happy. I am also happy because this story has reached more than 400 followers, and yes, I never expected that! Thank you so much for being so supportive, for all the kind reviews and the fact that you're still reading after all this time. Thank you! I really appreciate. And please continue to let me know what you think?

* * *

"_Regina, this is Henry. My son."_

Regina was flabbergasted. _Emma had a son? When? Where? Who is the father?_

The tiny boy didn't seem to see the confusion in the brunette eyes, however. Happily he extended his hand, in a practiced move that Emma had taught him, and offered her a kind, albeit shy smile. "I'm Henry. Who are you?"

Emma had to laugh at her son being so frank, but seeing the unreadable expression on Regina's face, she couldn't help but worry. _If she's not willing to accept Henry, then I guess maybe we should stop where we are._ The thought had _hurt_ more than she expected.

The architect, though, was simply _shocked_ by the whole development. Quickly recovering and remembering how to be polite, she smiled despite of herself and offered her hand to shake Henry's. "Nice to meet you, Henry. I am Regina. A friend."

"Re-gina. Gina." He tried the words on his mouth as if it was foreign to his vocabulary, and in the end, decided he liked. "You're pretty." Blushing, he tried to hide the giggle and the fact that he was absolutely taken by the brunette already.

"Thank you, Henry. This is very kind of you to say. And you're adorable." The brunette then realized that she didn't know how to talk with a child; in fact, she couldn't even remember having a child to interact in a long time. And seeming overly formal, she knew she was already making a fool of herself.

The boy didn't seem to _mind_, immediately going to whisper in his mom's ear something she could not overheard. Emma seemed to consider for a second, and then: "How do you feel about having lunch with us today?"

* * *

After arguing she wasn't properly dressed, and _hell_, that she was all _sweat_y, Regina finally gave in to the boys charming's puppy eyes. Apparently, he was curious about her, and wanted to get to know her better. Emma couldn't have planned this to happen, but she was intrigued by the way things would play out, and decided to take a step back and just watch the interaction.

They opted for a dinner near Central Park, one that Emma used to go when all the time, before she moved to L.A. It was call Big Daddy's and it was located near her old apartment, and the whole _ambiance _of the dinner suggested a place for kids. Now, at least, Emma had a _reason_ to go there. She smirked to herself. _Nothing like having a child to justify your childish behavior sometimes. _

Regina didn't know what to do, what to expect and how to _act_. She was _so_ out of her comfort zone. On the other hand, she wanted to spend more time with Emma, and now Henry, so she was willing to make the effort and just go with the flow, _for once_.

Approaching their table with a notepad in hands, a redhead waitress asked what was their order. Henry just started to ask for whatever he wanted, like pancakes, milkshake, a cheeseburger with fries and all the things that a 5-year-old couldn't possibly eat by himself. The waitress then, looked a Regina, as if inquiring if she should consider his wishes or if she had other plans. Regina was like a deer in the headlights at the time, not knowing what to say, especially because she had not idea what to order for a child, and the fact that the waitress thought she was his _mom_ was making her feel guilty for Emma, and at the same time, a _warm_ feeling invaded her heart, as if she would not bother that much to be a mother. She actually already had this dream, long _forgotten_.

Emma didn't seem to mind _at all_. She just grinned, put her hand in top of Regina's, and started to make her own order, along with Henry's. She even decided to order for Regina, since she knew the brunette didn't know what to eat at this kind of establishment. When the waitress finally left, she felt like she needed to clear the air. "Hey, it's okay. Don't mind her."

"Emma, I apologize for that. It must have been awful for you, I mean, _you're_ his mother."

"Hey, as I said, it's okay. I don't mind that. It is probably the dark hair that made her think that. Don't read too much to it." Emma was always so warm, so _gentle_. Holding her hand, Regina felt like she was a teenager again, about to explode in butterflies and long lost _promises_. She wasn't, though, and she quickly cleared her throat and tried to look less affected than she really was. "If it bothered you so much, I can easily tell her that he's my kid. No worries."

"Oh, Emma, no sense. The waitress doesn't need to know about our whole life." Truth is, she was kind of _enjoying_ the whole thing, now that she was thinking of it.

The rest of the meal consisted in Henry talking for the three of them, asking question after question about Regina, some which made Emma interfere and actually tell him that it was not polite to ask a lady _that_. Even in that case, the boy didn't seem to mind. He just asked something else immediately, making Emma roll her eyes at the scene.

Regina, on the other hand, was doing well with the questions. She told him she was an architect, and in his language, he declared she "build stuff", and that made her laugh and nod, agreeing. He asked if she was married, if she had kids, if she had siblings, and where were her parents. By the end of the lunch, she was feeling better about herself. _I can deal with a five year old. _

Emma took the time to observe. She kept looking at the brunette with marveling eyes, and smiling all the way through. She never used to introduce Henry to anyone, _especially_ love interests, mostly because she feared for him. He could get attached, and ended up being hurt when the relationship was over. And, yes, they would always be over eventually, so why mix his feelings as well? But Regina was different. She was the whole deal; all that Emma ever wanted and dreamed of. Of course Henry didn't knew about it, but he was quite _smitten_ with the brunette himself. He was usually introverted and shy toward strangers, yet he had taken the brunette quite well. Emma couldn't help but wonder if _liking_ Regina was part of her genes.

The waitress came, bringing the bill, and quickly winking towards Emma. That, again, made Regina's blood boil. _Who is she, openly flirting with her Emma?_ Emma was about to get up at the time, properly adjusting Henry's shirt, when Regina possessively put her arms around her waist.

Emma wasn't interested in the waiter, like at all, but she liked the way Regina got _all-jealous_ again for the second time in one day. It made her think that no matter what they didn't have the time to talk about yet, the architect still _cared _enough to be bothered by it. And that made her insides all gooey.

* * *

They decided to go back to Regina's apartment, much because of her insistence that she absolutely needed to take a shower. While she was doing so, Emma was at the living room, watching cartoons with a very sleepy Henry. Even though she was trying to pay attention to the puns of Adventure Time, her mind kept wondering about the very_ naked_ brunette, standing just a few steps from her. Apparently, the time they were apart did nothing to qualm her desire for the older women. And only by imagining the droplets of water covering firm and defined olive skin, her mother was watering. Probably, Emma could have come just by seeing it, let alone _touch_ it. And how she _craved_ the other woman's touch right now…

Henry was asleep. She wasn't sure when it happened, but the kid was out like a light already. To be fair, he had quite a busy day, and it was already darkening. She pondered if she should leave with the boy, but gathering that it would make the wrong impression with the brunette, she decided to talk with her first.

Approaching her bedroom – and yes, Emma remembered the way very well – she knocked at the door lightly. Hearing no response and thinking that Regina was still in the shower, she opened the door a little, only to see a sight that would completely make her hold her breath: Regina was calmly applying moisturizing to her naked body, only cladded with a pair of panties. She was far from the door, and apparently distracted while humming the song that was being played at the room. She only could see the back of the brunette, and her throat was still very dry, nonetheless. The blonde kept looking for a moment, and even though she _knew _she shouldn't be spying, Emma felt like she _couldn't_ move her feet.

Regina didn't register the movement – or the stare of the blonde. After finished with her body lotion she quickly went to her hair, applying a small quantity of serum on her hair, while combing it with her long fingers. She left the room towards her closed, now singing along with the song. Emma was standing there, completely _mesmerized_ by the scene. She wanted to jump inside the room and take the brunette, there and _then_. Yet, she knew they were still in a tentative place and she could not risk. Regina came back from the closet now fully dressed, with a pair of black leggings and a grey jumper. Even though she wasn't _dressed up_ as usually, Emma felt like she'd never seen her look so beautiful. Maybe it was just _longing_, but the sight was making very hard for the blonde to resist. Deciding it was best for her to get out of there as fast as she could, she closed the door silently and went back to the living room. Keeping her hands off the brunette was going to be way harder than she first imagined.

_Xx__

Regina came back to the living room a few minutes after, completely casual and looking refreshed. She smiled at Emma, and upon seeing that the boy had fallen asleep, she frowned. She didn't want Emma to leave, so she rapidly offered her to put him to bed in the guest room.

The blonde didn't want the day to be over too, but she was second guessing herself as in what would happen after they put Henry to bed. She didn't had to wonder much longer, since after properly covering him with the duvet and turning off the lights, Emma was surprised by a searing kiss from the brunette, who apparently couldn't keep her hands off Emma as well.

Immediately responding the kiss – even when caught by surprise – Emma conduced the smaller woman to the nearest wall, while they kept moulding into each others bodies and hands would roam freely. The kiss ended too quickly for Emma's taste, but they were both aroused and breathless, which made it hard to continue without moving forward into something they weren't sure they should.

"Emma?" Regina said, dark hair tousled by their activities, and a very hoarse voice.

"Yes?" The blonde couldn't risk saying anything else, fearing her voice would fail her.

"Would you like to stay the night?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey fellow readers. I'm currently writing in my long flight back home for the holidays, so you can actually see how much I'm into continuing this piece. I know I said in the very beginning that it would have close to 20 chapters, but apparently, I've lied. Not ready to let go yet, and the story has kinda taken a more detailed turn than I first expected, so I don't want to rush things. Probably around 25 chapters now, but not completely sure yet. It may be more. So, just bear with me and let's see where these lovely ladies will lead us, shall we? And I already have another idea for a story, and I truly hope you're willing to take a look into it afterwards. :) As always, please let me know your thoughts. Reviews are always appreciated, especially now that FF website decided to be a boomer and not show how many views I had for the last chapter, meaning I had no idea either if you liked it or not, except for the reviews. See? Reviewing is a big deal :P

* * *

"_Would you like to stay the night?"_

* * *

"Emma_, please, do not tease me!"_

"_I am simply taking my time, and to be completely fair, it is only to your benefit…" The blonde trailed off after smirking and looking at the brunette's centre for more than a minute. The look, although excruciating in a sense, made Regina feel self-conscious and aroused at the same time. Deciding it was best to start to act rather than talk, Emma gently opened olive legs apart once more, while peppering velvety skin with scattered kisses along her inner tights, only to make Regina squirm once more, before achieving her final destination._

_A muffled moan was heard and the blonde chuckled huskily before finally delving in wet folds and warm promises._

* * *

It was almost 3am when Regina rose from her positively agitated slumber. The blonde was still sleeping peacefully in the other side of the bed, half entwined in fine cotton sheets and allowing the architect a particular view of her back dimples. The brunette smiled despite of herself, and decided to step out of the room to clear her thoughts.

Last night had been _incredible_, but not in the exact sense of the dream. Emma had agreed to stay, although with some _hesitance_, however since Henry was already so comfortable and the other option was to go back to a hotel room, Emma relented. Yes, she did _want_ to stay with the brunette, but she was also fearing things were already out of control, because clearly her desires were _not _align with the bright side of her brain.

They decided to talk, then. Regina felt it was important to talk about _everything_; especially the fact that she had learned Emma was a mother. They sat on the living room, with a bottle of wine, and the blonde started to open her heart to the brunette. For the first time since they met, Emma let her walls down and said everything – _anything_ – she had felt since the day she thought the brunette didn't want anything with her, to the fact she got pregnant with Henry, and how her life had been throughout all these years.

Regina listened intently, caressing her right hand now and then, showing her a sign of support. She _knew _that unfortunately she couldn't do _anything_ to change the past, but she wanted Emma to know that she was there _now_, and that she wasn't going anywhere. Emma, on the other hand, was relieved, and partly surprised, because talking about her feelings was never an easy feat, and yet, there she was, pouring her heart onto the brunette, as if there was no tomorrow.

The journalist knew, nonetheless, that if she was willing to start from scratch with the brunette, she needed to be _completely _honest. Especially regarding her concerns about Henry, and the fact that she wouldn't allow _anyone_ to get close to him in a vain way. He was only a child and his feelings had to be preserved, no matter what. She needed to know if the brunette only wanted what they almost had before – a couple of night stands – because if that was the case, she wouldn't be able to do it. Henry was _everything _now – and the idea of making him like – or god forbid, even _love_ – the brunette and then have his little heart shattered was not an option.

Regina was calm, though, still looking very much in control and yet way different from the person she was before, which made Emma think that maybe these years were in fact, much _needed_. She said she was very surprised by the fact Emma had a child, mostly because she didn't imagined this outcome. She admitted she had thought of the blonde more than a few times during these years, and the fact that they didn't had quite the opportunity to develop whatever they had going on back them always made her _regret_, sourly. Emma couldn't agree more.

One of the most incredible things were how the felt at _ease_ with each other. Even after hurting, and thinking the other was not interested enough, they haven't _forget_. And now, it was somehow like they never were apart, and it was so comfortable, so _right_, that even made all the alarms sound in both women's heads. _Too good to be true_. It was inevitable not to wait for the other shoe to drop.

_Not tonight_, though. After a very deep insightful conversation, along with some tears and hugs and messy kisses, they decided to take things slow and just enjoy each other's company. Emma was coming back to NYC for good, and they could have a fresh start, now with Henry. Regina had to admit that the thought of having the little boy in her life was more than heart warming, and even thought she didn't know him very well, she was completely _taken _by him. Something about beautiful almond eyes and clammy little hands tugging her gently made her think that that was what was _missing_ her life. She did need love, of course, but perhaps not only _romantic_ love? She needed more, and they were _more_. So much more than she could ever have expected.

Emma actually laughed, after sighing her relief. The architect talked about the boy with such caring already that Emma couldn't help but think that yes, she'd found the person that could help her in this task of raising a child. Not that she was not _capable_ of doing it alone, but being an only parent was not easy, and even the joys of it would be better _shared_. She wanted someone to _trust_, to have her back, and to be there. She knew Regina was very likely to be the one, but her wary nature didn't allow her to think this through just yet. For now, she wouldn't get her hopes up. _One day at the time, Swan._

Around midnight, they were torn between watching a rom-com movie that was actually playing on the screen or having a heated make out session. Of course they knew they should take things slow, but they longed for the other's touch in a way that sounded almost desperate. Between some breathless kisses, Regina decided it was best for them just go to her room, the couch proving to be way uncomfortable for these kind of _activities_. Brown eyes were dark with lust, but at the same time, she was holding herself. Emma _knew_. She wanted to make things right this time, not _rush_ onto bed like the first time. Of course that first time had been beyond _amazing_, but the aim was different now. They _wanted_ the whole thing, and not some release.

It proved to be very _hard_ to resist, though. Emma had stopped them at a certain time, when they were about to take of their clothes, hands roaming freely underneath soft fabric. The blonde was about to lose herself when she decided to clear her throat, get up and find some clothes in order to get a _proper_ sleep. Regina pointed to her closed and indicated which drawer Emma could find some pajamas, and the journalist went directly to it, and then going to the bathroom in order to change. Not that Regina haven't exactly seen her _naked_, still, she wanted to keep up with the mystery.

The brunette was equally glad and frustrated that the blonde managed to _stop_ them. She was on a verge of just rip Emma's clothes without having a care in the world. Yet she knew they had to be careful this time. Resigning, she sighed, going after her own silky negligée that left little to imagination. She smirked to herself. Even if they shouldn't do anything just yet, teasing was not out of the table, she thought. In fact, make the whole deal even more _interesting_.

After brushing her teeth with a spare toothbrush, Emma came out of the en-suite bathroom feeling refreshed, more in _control_ of herself. Truth be told, she was soaked, not that she would admit that out loud. The sense of self-control didn't last long, after spotting a certain brunette lying on the bed with _fewer_ clothes she would've imagined, barely covering the apex of her tights. Emma sighed, knowing that surviving this night would be _absolutely_ hard, but deciding she wouldn't run anymore. _Get it together_.

She plopped onto bed, rapidly getting under the duvet and automatically spooning Regina. The brunette, sporting a knowingly smug face, quickly gasped for air when she felt Emma's body mould entirely onto hers. The idea of provoking the journalist backfired when she felt hot skin and the warm air of Emma's breathing right onto her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck prickle. _Oh god_. It would be difficult to sleep _at all _tonight.

* * *

Swallowing a mouthful of water, the brunette lightly pressed the cold glass against her flushed cheek. Only by dreaming of Emma, she was already aroused and _hot_, imagine living the actual scene… in fact, she couldn't _imagine_, otherwise she might end up doing something she could regret.

It was funny, really. How her whole body _responded_ to Emma, as if it was lured by the charms of a mermaid or something. She didn't have _any_ control, and even though she'd like to mask that truth, from the inside, she was a _mess_. Emma did that to her, from the very beginning, and that is the main reason why she _tried_ – not successfully – to avoid the other woman like a plague.

And yet, there she was again, leaned on the kitchen counter, thinking of her current situation, and wondering if she just should go back to bed and actually try to sleep or if that particular _dream_ would just continue from where it stopped and Emma would be the one waking up this time, noticing the brunette's state.

Closing the door carefully not to wake Emma, she tip toed close to the bed and started to remove the robe she was wearing to go to the kitchen. Normally she would just forego the piece of clothing entirely, but now she had an infant at the apartment. _They had_. Deciding not to overthink whatever bubbly feelings she was having about this new prospect, she eased herself on the bed again, and when she finally sighed, thinking that Emma was still sleeping gracefully, the blonde mumbled something that would resemble "come here, the bed is too cold without you in it." Regina happily complied, already feeling better about having Emma's strong arms around her waist.

Before going back to dreamland, and while getting cosy again, Emma smiled, with her eyes already closed, slowly drifting off. _I could get used to this_.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hey ho! Happy New Year! I wish you all the best! And I hope this chapter reads well since I had so much trouble finishing it – I started two weeks ago, but I had some issues and I couldn't finish it. And then, I sold my laptop, which didn't help, since I had to wait until I was back home to use my desktop for the last bit of the chapter. Since I usually don't write a chapter so sparsely, I am not sure how good it is. However, I really hope you guys like it and please feel free to let me know your thoughts. And, of course, have fun! :)

* * *

Stirring lazily on the bed, Regina automatically tried to reach for Emma, even in her slumber. She could feel the blonde close, but she knew the other woman wasn't _spooning_ her anymore. Feeling the light caress of feather-like hands roaming her frame, the architect smiled to herself, still fighting the sleepiness, and at the same time, not _wanting_ to open her eyes.

Emma took her time to travel around toned body, peppering kisses along the expense of the brunette's back and on the inner part of her legs. Her lips, warm and firm at the same time, felt like velvety _pleasure_. Regina moaned softly despite of herself, and the sound made the blonde chuckle. Noticing the architect was already awake, the blonde decided to tease her even further, now planting open mouth kisses on the back of her knees and shin.

All the idleness was quickly leaving their bodies and giving place to pure _lust_, since the constant touch, along with so much longing, was overwhelming. The blonde _knew_ they were still taking things slow, but it was impossible to resist the sight of the brunette, lying face down, sighing softly while still asleep. So why not wake her up in the _best_ possible way?

Opening her eyes, Regina turned slowly to face the grinning blonde, now making her way to her collarbone. Licking the spot between her neck and her earlobe, the journalist breath causing several types of goose bumps, she whispered softly, "Morning, beautiful."

Closing the gap, Regina found the other woman's mouth in a searing kiss, which left little to their imagination. Both women gasped, and then _moaned_ into the kiss, a kiss full of promises, hunger and with a lingering flavor of the past.

Emma was the one to stop the kiss, straddling the brunette while firmly holding both her wrists above her head and kissing her neck. Regina's eyes closed shut almost immediately, her back arched and her face suddenly became hot and flushed. The blonde continued her ministrations until she stopped abruptly, jumping out of bed, leaving the architect both confused and rather _frustrated_.

Signalling towards the door, Emma quickly fixed her pajamas, and opened the door. A very sleepy Henry was there, pouting and calling for his mom. Emma had to laugh to the absolutely _adorable_ face her son was sporting. She lowered herself so he could climb onto her lap, and readily adjusted his weight on her right hip. The boy nuzzled his face on her chest, while sucking his thumb and playing with her curls with his other hand. He seemed shy at first, but when he realized the brunette was there as well, on the bed and adjusting her nightdress, he smiled and threw his little wiggling arms towards Regina. "Replacing me already, uh?" The blonde mused, in good spirit.

Henry giggled while lowering himself on the brunette's lap. Regina was a bit lost with the interaction, and the fact that the boy seemed to be even more open with her this morning. Of course she _loved_ it, yet she wasn't very sure of _how_ to treat him. She obviously wasn't his _mom_, but she was an adult, and that meant that she could never be only his _friend_. She was responsible, like it or not. Dismissing her thoughts with a sigh, she smiled when she noticed the boy was whispering in her ear. He _tried_ to be quiet, but even as a whisper his voice was loud and clear. Understanding his intentions with a mischievous grin, she gently nodded, and prepared herself to what was about to happen. "Pillow fight!" his little fist pumped in the air, while quickly grabbing the nearest pillow to throw at his none the wiser mom. Ducking and reading herself to fire back, Emma shouted "Traitors!" while smiling fondly to the two of them. She was still smiling goofily when a pillow hit her straight on her back.

"Revenge!" Emma jumped on the bed while engulfed by their giggling.

* * *

After having waffles as breakfast made by Emma, the trio decided what to do with their day. It was common sense that neither of them wanted to end their '_date'_ just yet, and having a lazy Sunday together was just as good.

After Regina showered and got ready for the day, the brunette drove them to the hotel so they could also change. Emma had already showered as well, and was using one of many brunette's outfits. Regina wanted to send one of her assistants to get clothes or even buy Henry new ones, but the blonde quickly dismissed the idea, saying she didn't need to do that. So they settle to go to the hotel and pack a little bag of clothes – and the unspoken desire of spending _more_ time with each other underlying their intentions.

Asking Henry what did he wanted to see in New York, his animatedly response was '_dinosaurs'_. Emma was about to tell him that dinosaurs didn't exist _anymore_, that he only could see them in movies and books, when the brunette had the idea to take them to the Museum of Natural History. The boy got overly excited about the prospect of seeing a 'real dinosaur', and hugged the brunette. It was amazing how her heart would swell by these little display of affections. Emma noticed and hugged the brunette as well, placing both hands on her waist and bringing her closer. "_Thank you_ for being so amazing."

* * *

Their time in the museum was very entertaining. Henry would be running around and pointing them things he thought was interesting, and they would smile at the little boy. They look so much like a family, which lead Regina's mind to wander of how much she would love it to be _true_.

Eventually, they would have to talk about their perspectives of the future, but no one wanted to ruin this _perfect_ little moment. Henry seemed naturally at ease, and would talk with both women as if they were ever present in his life. Emma's heart would swell just by the gesture, because she knew he never had the chance to have another parent, and even though she was doing fine with him, she knew he was missing out, after all, there's no such thing as _enough_ love.

Emma went for coffee when Henry was listening intently to an explanation one of the tour guides was giving about Mesozoic era. Handing Regina's favorite in a to-go cup, she sighed happily while watching her son. When she was about to comment on Henry's happiness, the brunette's iPhone started to buzz. Excusing herself for a second, the architect went to a more secluded place to take the call. "Yes?"

"Regina, dear, I'm glad you answered. Are you on your way to our lunch date?" Regina cringed at the thought she had completely forgot about her Sunday plans. "I told Kathryn to join us today, if you don't mind. We don't see her very often anymore and she wanted to tell us about the wedding!"

"Mother, unfortunately, I will not be able to make it today." She knew her mother wouldn't let her slide so _easily_, but she had to sound confident. "I didn't foresee some activities and I am fairly busy at the moment-"

"Nonsense, dear! How is _busy_ on a Sunday?"

"I-" She tried to justify her, but Cora just interrupted her, as usual.

"Do not tell you are working. Are you working?"

"No, mother, I am-"

"Then I don't see the reason why you cannot make it."

"Mother, I have guests and I am currently in the middle of something-"

"Just bring them along. We have enough food. You father always tell me that I like to exaggerate, today won't be different. I am sure your guests won't mind a home cooked meal, and it will be a nice chance for us to get you know someone from your life, dear. You never introduce us to _anyone_…"

"Oh, mother, that is not fair. You met _everyone_ at the last week's event and-"

"Regina, just bring them along. Or are you hiding something from us?" Brown eyes wouldn't admit, but she was afraid of asking Emma. She knew that meeting the family was too big of a deal for only the second date – technically – and she didn't know how the journalist would feel about it. Deciding her mother wouldn't leave her alone, she relented.

"Fine, I'll ask them. See you soon, mother." Apparently, that made Cora happy, making her interrupt the call with kisses and telling Regina to don't be late.

Approaching Emma carefully, she put one of her hands on her waist and the move made the blonde turn and face her. Gently putting some of blonde locks behind the other woman's ear, Regina sighed and finally asked.

"How do you feel about having lunch with my parents?"

* * *

Emma didn't have a family. That much was a _given_, however, she longed a family so much, even when she found herself all grown up, and not necessarily needing one that much anymore. It was just _sad_ to her, watch these family movies where family would meddle in the way of the characters and even though they'd fight, thing would eventually end up just fine.

She never had _that_. She never fought, or made up, or even have someone to advise her in times of need. Of course she had Ruby, and the blue-eyed brunette was more than fine, but it was not the same. It never would be, really. She didn't have a parent. And no friend in the world could replace the feeling of being alone in that sense.

And thinking that Henry would not have much as well pained her. He was starting to understand things, and having to explain why he didn't have a father, or any other parent, or grandparents, it was just tough. The little boy didn't seem to mind, but she knew that eventually he would be older, and resent her for some reason, and the topic would come back in a blink of an eye, and she would be guilty.

All her thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of the brunette calling her attention again. "Emma?"

"Yes, sorry, I kinda zoned out for a bit." Green eyes smiled sheepishly.

"Look, if you feel like this is not _appropriated_, I completely understand and-"

Placing her hand firmly on the architect's shoulder, as if to prove her point, the blonde clarified "No, Regina, it is nothing like _that_. I was thinking about other things. We'd love to go."

"Are you certain? I would _never_ put you on the spotlight like this but mother is-"

Caressing tanned cheeks softly with her knuckles in a reassuring way, "I am sure she is _something_. After all, you have to have someone to take after." That warranted the journalist a pinch on the ribs. "Hey! Just saying! I'd love to meet her anyway."

The blonde was regarded with a beaming smile that she was positively sure would light up the entire world.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Alright, I have no excuse for this. I know I've been out for very long and I truly apologize for it. It took me a while to buy a new laptop and things got a little hectic with back to work stuff. Good news is, I finally handed in my dissertation, so, at least that bit is done! I am sorry this story has been neglected by it, but truth is, sometimes when your mind is full and you're worried about deadlines and other things, you just don't have the 'mojo' to write. I know, I know, it is awful, but I want to make the best for you guys, and writing while not in the mood is not an option :) Hope you understand and are still with me! This chapter is longer, hope it compensates! Let me hear your thoughts! ;)

* * *

A knock on the door announced their arrival. Regina took Emma's hand on hers and quietly asked if she was sure about this. Of course the blonde was far from _sure_, but she nodded anyway. Letting Regina know about her insecurities would not help, not right _now_.

Henry, on the other hand, was purely excited. Upon seeing the mansion, he was flabbergasted. Emma knew he had never been in a place like this before, and the whole experience was close to the movies to her little boy. Of course, she wouldn't mention that _either_. The last thing she wanted is to look like she didn't _belong_ there, and even though she felt like she didn't, her kid didn't need to grow up thinking like her. He was far from _unwanted_, or inadequate.

Her thoughts were quickly dismissed with the loud crack of the door opening. In front of them, stood a lady, very well dressed and with a certain _poise_ that would immediately separate her from the common crowd. "Oh, Regina, I am glad you could make it after all." Her shrewd eyes scanned both Emma and Henry, and after a moment, her tense frame seemed to relax a little. "Please, come in." She gestured them inside, while Regina was occupied being kissed on both cheeks by her mother.

"Hello, mother. Thank you for having us. This is Emma Swan, and her son, Henry."

* * *

Enrique was calmly reading a book while nursing a single malt scotch in the library when he heard the guests approaching. Regina, accompanied by a young woman and a little boy. He smiled fondly at the sight, but decided not to comment. _Yet._ He gestured them to have a sit, while introducing himself.

"I'm Henry!" The young boy almost shouted, clearly overly excited. He offered his hand and Enrique took it, shaking animatedly. "Hello Henry, very nice to meet you. Do you know my name is also Henry, but in Spanish?"  
"Do you speak Spanish?" Henry was in absolute awe.

"Yes, I do, and Regina was well." The boy looked at her in absolute adoration. Emma chuckled at the scene, but decided not to intrude. Kathryn made her appearance in the room just them, hugging both the blonde and the brunette. "Nice to see you guys!" She looked between Regina and Emma, and the mirth in her eyes was absolutely telling, which made Regina fidget_. I absolutely do not fidget! _

Cora was back again, after a few minutes telling the housekeeper what to do. During Sundays, her staff of employees was diminished by only the security guard, the gardener and Theresa, the housekeeper of the family for years now, the one currently helping with preparing the meal and setting the table. "Regina, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Upon seeing the hesitation in her daughter's eyes, she added "It would be only for a second, dear, I am sure Kathryn and your father would not mind keeping our _guests_ entertained."

For a brief second, she looked at Emma searching for any sign of disturbance, but the blonde easily smiled back and mouthed something that surely looked like "It's okay." Regina smiled back and all the way to the kitchen she tried not to overthink the fact that she was absolutely nervous about the whole thing. She knew her family would never treat Emma and Henry badly but, she wanted them to _like_ them. It was important to her and it actually bothered the fact that she couldn't do much rather than just let things happen _naturally._ Sighing, she decided to just go on with it.

* * *

"Theresa, would you mind finishing the table _arrangements,_ please?" Cora spoke, in an overly sweet voice, that let to no doubts on where this was going. After Theresa had left, somewhat knowing Cora wanted some privacy with her daughter, the latter started immediately. "So, this is your _company_ for the day? I never pegged you for liking _children_ very much."

Regina knew she would have to have this talk eventually. She just wished that it wasn't so _soon,_ especially because she still didn't know _where_ she stood with Emma. However, knowing her mother well, it couldn't wait. "Yes, _mother,_ Henry is new to New York and we wanted to take him to the museum-"

"Oh?" Cora was savvy enough to understand what was going on, but she wanted to make Regina squirm just a little longer. "And since when do you _worry_ about little boys interests and activities? Since when do you bother to _partake_ in these activities, dear, because truthfully, it is difficult enough to make you come over to _brunch,_ let along spend the day with other people's children-"

"Mother! Please stop. _Stop!"_ She knew better. She shouldn't get all riled up by her mother, but thing is, this was _difficult_ enough as it was, no need to add some more pressure and annoyance. "I don't care about other people's children, as you nicely put, but I do care about _Henry._ And if you could just-"

"I see. Well that explains a lot. I assume that you also care about his _mother,_ Miss Swan?"

"Yes." The architect answered, through gritted teeth. Sharing did not come easily to Regina, and sharing with her mother, especially, was even _harder._ Sensing the tension, the older woman positioned both hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Regina, dear, I am just teasing you. I am a knowledgeable person, you know. _Modern_. I know _things."_ That was enough to change the brunette's mood from utterly annoyance to complete _embarrassment._ Her face flushed bright red imagining what her mother was referring when she said she knew_ things._ "I wasn't always married to your father, you know, I was young, I experimented things as well…"

"Oh, mother, I _really_ don't want to know about that. _Ugh."_ She couldn't even look at her mom's eyes by now, and her cheeks burning hot. "And I'm not _experimenting_ anything, I am _not_ a teenager, Emma is not a rebel phase of mine or anything like that. I am an _adult_ woman, Mother, and in charge of my _relationships_ and who I choose to love, and that has _nothing_ to do with what you possibly have lived before _dad."_

"Oh, I _see._ Excellent then." Cora then smiled smugly, and Regina was utterly confused.

"Excellent? Is that what you have to say about _this?"_

"Honestly? I thought it would be a lot harder for you to _admit_ it out loud, so, yes, I am proud of you, _mija._ You know what you are, and you know _where_ you are, so I couldn't be more pleased. As far as it comes to Emma, she seems _lovely."_

Regina didn't go home that day _waiting_ for her family approval. Hell, she didn't even think about telling them the _truth_ about Emma, at least not yet. It was too fast and too soon, and even though she knew how she felt about the journalist, she didn't want to jinx it. They were taking things _slow,_ as they said. And yet, after blurting it out, she felt immediately _relieved._ She never had to speak about this particular subject with her parents, so she didn't know how they would react. Of course she could imagine they wouldn't be completely _against_ it, but she could never be sure. And now she was. Her mother didn't seem to bother, in fact, nothing seemed to _change._ She then let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, only to say "Thank you, _Mamá."_

"You're welcome, dear. And, Regina?"

"Yes?"

"A mother _always_ knows." She winked, and rushed to the dining room with a steaming pot, leaving a very surprised Regina behind.

* * *

A few minutes after Regina left, Henry was already seating next to Enrique in a chair that was too big for him alone, and being taught the rules of chess. Apparently, Sir Enrique loved to play, and he started to teach Regina around the same age. Both of them were so _enthralled_ with each other that they didn't even hear Kathryn's invitation to a tour of the mansion. Emma wasn't sure about leaving Henry behind, but the boy genuinely seemed to be having fun and she didn't want to ruin that with something that she knew Henry would find _boring._

Kathryn, upon sensing the other blonde's hesitation, decided to speak her mind. "Leave them. They will be absolutely _fine._ Probably won't even _notice_ we are gone." Smiling, Emma nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The older woman guided Emma to every single bit of the Mills Mansion: the yard, which reminded Emma of the Versailles castle, being so big and methodically organized in Cartesian lines and squares, the swimming pool, that could be easily be part of a fancy spa, the total of 8 en-suite bedrooms on the west wing of the house, and additional four on the east. Emma was impressed because even though she knew Regina was well off, she couldn't even begin to _imagine_ how her childhood must have been. And now, she was starting to think _what the hell_ the architect saw in her, a foster kid with trust issues and a tendency of doing the wrong thing all over. Regina didn't _know_ her yet, that is why she was so loving and understanding. If they continue to see each other, the brunette would eventually know the _truth,_ and that would change everything. _It always has_.

Kathryn, none the wiser, was babbling about all the things she and Regina did together while their time in college, and how they actually managed to get away with a party in the house once the Mills were out on vacation. They stopped abruptly when Kathryn noticed they arrived where she wanted: Regina's old room. "Ready?"

"What?" Emma squealed, coming back from her reverie. Kathryn gestured towards the room and Emma then readily agreed. For better or for worse, she was _curious_ about Regina's teenage room. Kathryn explained that she hadn't lived there since she went to Harvard.

The room was nothing like the rest of the house. It was much more cozy, and full of life, despite of the years it was unoccupied. Posters of bands on the walls, musical instruments – including a _piano_ \- and a dressing table with a big mirror. It was clear that Regina spent a lot of time in this room, if the pile of books and _journals_ were anything to go by. Next to the bed, a bedside lamp and a few pictures of Regina and her friends. She didn't seem to have _many,_ since only two or three were appearing all over the pictures. And they wore a band _uniform._

_I can't believe it. Regina was a geek._ That made Emma's heart swell. She would have imagined the very imposing woman as a head _cheerleader,_ prom _queen,_ but nothing like that. And, to be honest, she liked _this_ version even more.

"So, spill." Kathryn announced, without preamble.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know what I _mean._ You also know what I want to know. You and Regina. Go. _Talk_."

If it wasn't for the fact that Kathryn _helped_ her out in the very beginning and she was positively impossible to hate, Emma would have scoffed at the question. But looking at shiny blue eyes filled with excitement, she knew Kathryn was cheering for them. And it felt _good._

"You know how to throw me out of balance, uh? I don't even know what to _say…_ Me and Regina, we haven't figured out _anything_ yet, it's new…"

"Oh, _new_, my arse! This thing between the two of you has been going for too long now. And frankly I was _worried_ it wouldn't be solved anytime _soon_. Imagine my surprise when I realize _you_ are the one she's spending her Sunday with… and now you have a son? Wow!"

"Yeah, yeah, a lot has happened in the past few years. Henry is the _best_ of it. The rest, not so much." Emma couldn't help but grimace.

"That bad, uh? _Bad_ break up? Henry's father?" The older blonde was shooting questions uninterruptedly.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, no. I mean- it doesn't _matter._ I'm back to New York now, and Regina has met Henry and things are going _fine,_ and I don't want to ruin it. You know?" Green orbs found blue ones in a silently plea.

"Oh, dear, you don't have to worry. Regina is _crazy_ about you. She was completely devastated when you left, and it took months for her just agree to go out with me again. She would just go to work and back home without seeing or talking to anyone, and even her parents started to think she was sick. What I mean is, she _really_ likes you."

"She does?" Wary but hopeful eyes were staring thoughtful into Kathryn's.

"Yes, she does. Now I want to know what are your _intentions_ with my friend, since the last time went badly, I want to make sure this time you two will do this _right_." Despite of the slightly threatening tone, Kathryn was smiling proudly.

* * *

"Are you a grandpa?" Henry asked thoughtfully after observing the older Mills in his game of chess. He was mulling over move his queen or not, and even if he was playing with a 4-year-old, he was taking this seriously.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, do you have grandsons and granddaughters?" His last words were a little slurred by his effort to pronounce them right, just like his mommy taught him. Enrique found that _adorable,_ his big eyes would look at him with so much hope and naivety.

"Oh, no, I am afraid I am not a grandpa, Henry." He patted the boy's head in a gesture of affection. "Not quite _yet."_

"Why?" Since his mother wasn't there to scold him for being _inappropriate,_ Henry was simply asking all the things he wanted to know. And he was a very _curious_ little boy.

"Well, to have grandchildren, I would need that my only daughter – _Regina_ – to be a mother. And she isn't yet."

"R'gina will be a good mom." Henry concluded, still in thought.

"Yes, she will. Whenever she is _ready,_ she will be a _wonderful_ mother." Enrique knew his daughter well, and he knew that Regina would be excellent as a mother, as she was in everything she put her heart in.

"I don't have a grandpa." Henry spoke softly. Enrique encouraged him to continue, then. "Mom says she doesn't have _parents_ and I don't know about my dad. I guess I don't have a dad, 'cause I never saw him. So I don't have a grandpa or a grandma."

"Oh, Henry, I'm sorry to hear that. I tell you what: how do you feel about being my honorary grandson?"

"Honorawy?"

"It means that even if we are not family, we can be. I still don't have grandchildren and you don't have a grandpa, so we can practice with each other. Who knows, maybe you'll have a grandpa one day, and it will be good for you to know how to have one. And for me as well."

The boy seemed to absorb all the information and after a few seconds processing it, he finally squealed "Yeah! _Awesome!"_ because that logic made absolutely sense to his young brain. He, then, extended his hand to Enrique. A handshake formalized the mutual agreement and then, they continued to play.

* * *

After a few minutes after Kathryn had returned with Emma, Regina entered the library and informed that dinner was served. Yes, _dinner,_ because the late lunch got so late that it was almost five o'clock.

The meal was pleasant but somewhat uneventful since they all just talk about their latest doings and Henry was to worried burying his face in a large piece of lasagna. Emma had quietly wiped his face off Bologna sauce and asked him to chew with his mouth closed, but other than that, he was surprisingly well behaved. He was a nice kid overall, but a family dinner was not something he was used to, at least not one that _fancy_. Regina reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it, making Emma _smile_ at her fondly. They were a good _team,_ and the more time she spent with Regina, more she knew she was _the one_.

Thing is, she was still _waiting_ for the other shoe to drop, since Regina was absolutely _perfect,_ and there was no way she would want someone as broken as Emma. That thought made her heart sting and she tried to cough to disguise her pained face. Immediately Regina was making sure she was alright and she couldn't help the warmth that would invade her every time Regina acted like that. Worrying. Caring. _Loving?_

After dinner, they moved to the living room to have a cup of coffee, or tea, and after a few more moments of chatting, Regina decided it was time to go. She thanked her family and they said their goodbyes. Emma was also very thankful because all the family made her feel very welcomed.

When they were all outside, waving hands and promises of seeing each other soon, Regina and Emma already opening the car door to accommodate Henry, he turned to the house and yelled "Bye, grandpa!"

_"Henry!"_ Emma scolded. Enrique Mills started to laugh, but managed to reply, while both women were left staring at each other in complete _confusion,_ and Cora just smirked. _What a Sunday_.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hey there peeps! I'm so glad and overwhelmed by the response of the last chapter. All of you were very kind and I'm happy to have you as readers. The story itself is very close to an end now, and also, to the 200th review! As I did for the 100th, the lucky guest will be able to give me a prompt! Good luck guys! And, as always, let me hear your thoughts! I am desperate to know what do you think about all of this. I also have two completely different ideas for next fan-fiction and I am not sure which one to follow next. Should we vote? Not sure about this yet. I'll keep you informed!

Just remember, _Italics_ for past references ;)

* * *

Holding a steaming cup of coffee, Regina waited until the elevator door opened at her company's floor. It was Monday morning already, and as fun as the weekend was, she had to go back go work eventually.

Ariel, upon seeing her boss, promptly met her by the entrance and started to enunciate her boss's agenda. "Morning, Miss Mills. Doctor Harris will be here to see you at 10, you have a lunch with the investors at noon, the driver will be here at 11:45 to pick you up, and yes, I made reservations to that French restaurant you wanted, after lunch you have a meeting with Mr. Gold at 2, followed by a meeting with the design team for the historical centre development at 3, and Mr. Graham said he would like to talk to you as soon as you can." Green eyes finished, quickly scanning the architect for any signs of disappointment.

"Is that all, Ariel?"

"Yes, that'd be all for now, Miss Mills, and, oh, yes, you've received this half an hour ago." The redhead signalled to a bouquet of red Dahlias standing in the middle of her desk. It was well put together, fresh flowers and a very nice loop around its stems. Grabbing the arrangement, the brunette thanked her secretary and walked to her office so she could see what this was all about.

It was very common for her to get this kind of endearment from clients, and most of the time she wouldn't _acknowledge_ their existence because she wanted to keep things strictly professional. However, today, she knew this could be also a whole other _thing_, and that thought made her heart race. Slim fingers reached for the card while her heart thrummed.

"**You know the reason I smile? **

**The answer is the first word of this card. **

**E."**

It was simple, plain white, with just a couple of sentences written on it. Yet, it was all she wanted to read on that cloudy Monday morning. Before she was even thinking, she was dialling the blonde's number. A couple of rings after, "Hello gorgeous. Miss me already?"

"Aren't we feeling full of ourselves this morning, uh, _Miss_ Swan?" It was a quick comeback but no bite intended. Emma could feel her smile through the phone. "But _yes_, I miss you. Although I'm calling to thank you for the lovely flowers."

Emma was glad her gesture made Regina happy, yet she tried not to make a big deal out of it. "Oh, no worries. Just hope you liked it."

"I _loved_ it." Regina's answer, so certain and straight forward make Emma's heart stop for a split second, imagining that she actually might stick around to hear this words directed to herself. "How are you? Did you enrol Henry in school already? Make sure not to be late for work on your first day here."

"Actually, I'm just coming back from there. I couldn't get him a spot since is the middle of the year and they said that I could only get him started next summer." Her voice was a mix of frustration and worry. "I know it's less than a month from now, but what I am supposed to do with him in the meantime? And I'm not sure bringing your kid to work on your very first day will be _appreciated_." The blonde sighed.

"Bring him here, then. I'm sure my boss won't mind." The brunette grinned. Emma couldn't see it, but she could feel the playful tone in the architect's voice.

"What? No! Regina you're like the busiest person in the world, last thing you need is to have a 4-year-old to look after while you do your job."

"While I am hardly the busiest person in the world, as I am sure Mr. Obama would agree, I was _merely_ suggesting that he could stay at the day care. We have one for the employees' children. I know this isn't exactly school, but I've always made sure to hire the best on the field, so my co-workers wouldn't worry about their offspring and my company would continue to run smoothly."

"Ha. Tell that to your co-workers, Miss Mills. I, for all I know, am certain you've hired the best because you care about those children. You're a _softy_." Emma loved to push Regina's buttons.

"I am _not_!" Regina hissed. "How _dare_ you to suggest-"

"Hey, I have to go. Henry's back from the restroom and I don't want him to hear this. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, bring him. Talk to you soon."

"Will do." The blonde was about to hang up when Regina spoke again.

"And Miss Swan? Don't think for a minute I'll let you out of the hook so _soon_ after this."

"No, ma'am." Emma disconnected while still chuckling to herself, and when Henry asked her what was up, she couldn't even begin to explain.

* * *

_The rest of their Sunday was somewhat uneventful. After Henry calling Mr. Mills 'grandpa', they went home and decided not to speak about it. Truth be told, even though Emma was _embarrassed_, she couldn't find in her heart to scold the little boy for the gesture. Regina, on the other hand, found it incredible _adorable_, she just hated the fact that her relationship with Emma was so undefined but somewhat evident, even for Henry. She didn't know if her dad had pick up on it, and she knew he would _surely_ be musing the possibility now that Henry had said it. Even so, she wouldn't tell them that. Both women remain in silence all the way back, and Henry fell asleep as soon as Regina started to drive. Eventually, they would have to talk about it, but for now, the day had been so _perfect_, that even to consider the idea of speaking about their fears and concerns out loud was a risky move that could ruin it. For now, they would just _pretend_ it was alright, that they were indeed a family, and all of it came with the package. _

_When Regina parked outside her apartment, then, Emma didn't question it. She picked Henry up in her arms and together they led the young boy to his make-shift room at Regina's. The brunette stood at the door while Emma removed his shoes and his jeans while covering him with the blanket and kissing his front goodnight. The boy was exhausted, and he continue to sleep soundly. _

"_Thank you for today." The brunette murmured when they were both out of the room, the door closing behind them with a clicking sound. _

"_No, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Thank you for having us. You really didn't have to." The blonde spoke softly, pale fingers finding their way into silky tresses, slowly caressing the brunette's head. "_Thank you_." The last two words were spoke so close to Regina's mouth that she didn't have any choice rather than close the gap between them and kiss Emma leisurely. Her hands found place on Emma's nape and their bodies grew close together._

_Breathing heavily, they separated just for a few instants to get some air, Regina cleaning a bit of smudged lipstick on the corner of Emma's pink lips. "I thought we were taking things _slow_?" She commented, smugly._

"_Oh, _this_ is slow. _Very_ slow. As in for now we are slowly going to your bed, where I will _slowly_ remove all this clothing, and even more _slowly_ kiss your entire body. Is that _slow_ enough for you?" Emma winked and turned around, leaving Regina behind, mouth slightly agape. _

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by the constantly ringing of her desk phone. "Yes?"

"Miss Mills, you have a visit. Miss Swan? I've mentioned to her already that she needed an appointment in order to see you _but_-"

"Let her in, Ariel."

"Miss Mills?"

"That'd be all, Ariel. And for further records, Miss Swan is _always_ allowed to see me, is that clear?"

"Absolutely, Miss Mills."

* * *

"You've redecorated." Green eyes met brown ones and she smiled. Albeit it was true, Regina doubted Emma had any interest in interior design.

"Yes, I find important to show the clients our interest in newest design and technologies. If we don't set the example, how would they _trust_ us to specify these materials for their buildings?"

Emma would have continued the game with different innuendos, but Henry had other plans. Sensing that his mother would not acknowledge him soon enough, he decided to step up and take action. "Ginaaaaaa!" The little boy sprinted and hugged her tights.

"Hello, Henry. How have you been?" The brunette couldn't help but smile at his affection. They have only met three days ago and Henry was already treating her as part of his little family.

"I'm good. I was going to school today but school said no to me." He frowned.

"Hey, little guy, they didn't say _no_ to you. They only said that you would have to wait a few weeks. This is not bad, okay? We are gonna be fine."

"Yes, Henry, that means that you can actually get the chance to have some vacations. Don't you like that?"

"Yes!" Upon realising that, he started to get happy about the idea. "But what about mom?"

"Your mom is going to _work_ now, because she's already late, and you and I are going to have some fun." Regina signalled to Emma she would be fine with him, and Emma bid her goodbyes kissing and hugging Henry lovingly, and quickly pressing her lips on the brunette's ones. It was so natural that she didn't have to think about it, and only realised the domesticity of the act when she was already on the elevator.

"There's a secret place here at the company where kids can go and play, you know, as a summer camp, do you know what that is?" Henry nodded, eagerly. "So we are going to go there right now, but I need you to be my secret spy. Can you do this?" He continued to agree, wordlessly. "I need you to see if the other children are having fun. So you go there, you do your job, and report to me in the end of the day, okay?"

"Yes, Gina! I'll be the best spy ever!" She smiled fondly and caressed his head, moving his overgrown bangs out of his face.

"Alright then, I trust you. And if you need anything, just ask someone to call me, okay, and I'll be right there in a blink of an eye. Okay?"

"'Kay."

* * *

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Emma seemed breathless on the phone, which automatically made Regina worry.

"Of course, I have just finished my last meeting. I was just about to go pick up Henry. What is it Emma? Where are you?" The architect liked to be practical. Only worry if absolutely needed, when needed, but she couldn't help but fear what Emma had to say.

"I don't think this is going to work." Emma sounded sad, almost frustrated.

"I beg your pardon?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I know, I know, it's been a while and I just left you there, hanging… My bad. Sorry about that! However, I have a really good excuse since I went backpacking for a few days, Berlin, Prague and Vienna. Really cool :) And yes, I promise I will take the time to finish this story properly, just a few more chapters! Also, I already have two rough storylines to write after this one, and I was wondering if you guys could give me some opinion. Would you read it as well? And yes, as always, thanks for sticking with me, and please let me know your thoughts! x

* * *

"_I don't think this is going to work." Emma sounded sad, almost frustrated._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

For a second, Regina's heart raced and she felt like her head was spinning. Of course it was too good to be true, to be with Emma like that, develop intimacy, and now, it would be over. It was too much, too _soon_, and the blonde wouldn't take it. Her mind was flooding with all the possibilities and the immediate sorrow of losing Emma again, that she almost didn't registered the journalist's reply.

"This…job _thing_! I mean, it is my _first_ day back here and I already have to work late. I mean, what are they thinking? I have a kid, for god's sake, and currently no sitter, and now Henry is-"

"Is that it?" Regina promptly interrupted. "Is that what is not going to work?"

"Yeah, I mean, I can't afford to be an workaholic _and_ a single mom, and Henry will always be my top priority and if the company doesn't understand that-"

"Emma, stop for a second. Henry is _fine_. You just got promoted, I am sure things will work out and you won't have to work late, at least not everyday." The brunette was so relieved that she couldn't hide the smile adorning her beautiful features. "And you've got me, dear. You're not _alone_. Not anymore."

"Regina, thanks, but I'm sure you understand that I can't simply rely on you whenever I need, I mean, you are busy as well, and you surely didn't sign up for this-" Emma sighed. Of course she wanted to include Regina in every aspect of her life, but she knew it was a big deal to have responsibilities over a child.

"Em-_ma_. Please listen. This is how things are going to happen tonight: I'll pick up Henry from the day-care and we will go home. We will start to cook dinner and I hope you'll be there by the time we are finished, so we can have a proper meal together. And then we can discuss what I did or did not sign up for."

_Damn. Bossy Regina is so sexy! Hard to keep up the promise of taking things slow…_

"Emma? Are you there?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry, just got a little distracted. Okay then, _Miss Mills_. See you later."

* * *

By the time Emma knocked at the door a few hours later, she was exhausted. When she heard the doorknob slowly turning, she was ready to apologize for being so late, but what she saw made her heart swell. Henry, with an apron and make-shift sous-chef hat, was standing just in front of her, grinning madly. Even though his whole outfit was smeared with tomato sauce, she didn't mind. He looked so _happy_ and positively adorable.

"Come in, Mom!" He said. "We are in the middle of something!" He yelled over his shoulder while running back to the kitchen and leaving her behind, door wide open. The blonde chuckled to herself while closing the door and removing her coat and her shoes. She placed her bag neatly on a chair and went to see what the fuss was all about.

Regina was sporting the same outfit, only bigger, and definitely _cleaner_. She welcomed Emma with a warm smile and a quick kiss on the corner of her lips, the blonde humming pleasantly. The whole kitchen was smelling like garlic, pepper, tomato and onions, and Emma quietly thought she didn't remember the last time she felt so 'at home'. She herself wasn't a great cooker, and being a foster kid and all, she never _really_ had the change to help in the kitchen, most foster parents just sending the kids out of their way. _Henry was lucky_. Or even better, he _got_ lucky, because Regina was everything she didn't manage to be, everything he was missing out. She was a natural. Cult, organized, and apparently, a great cooker as well.

"Do not just _stand_ there, come and help us." Even though Regina sounded snappy, anyone would notice the mirth in her eyes.

"What can I do?" Came the blonde's quick reply, already washing her hands and getting ready.

"Actually, we are almost finished. Could you set the table, please, and maybe grate some cheese? And also, could you pick a wine bottle for us? I think red, for this meal."

"Will do." The journalist didn't say much, but she was pretty impressed with Regina's abilities in the kitchen. For what she could see, they were making pasta Bolognese… from _scratch_. And it was infinitely different from picking up a jar of pasta sauce from the nearest CVS store, as she is used to.

The first forkful of spaghetti immediately made her regret her previous cooking habits, because the food was absolutely _delicious_. Slightly spicy, and full of character, it was like eating in a fancy restaurant, however with a tangible touch of home cooked meal. Emma moaned unconsciously, making Regina blush and Henry clarify that 'she always did that when the food was really good'. It was Emma's turn to blush at her newfound secret and this time, Regina affectionately patted her hand, saying in a hushed tone that she was glad Emma liked her food… _that_ _much_.

After eating and cleaning up, Henry was sent to bath and then to bed, where he could choose one of the bedtime stories his mom would read to him. He was so tired from the exciting day that he actually fell asleep by himself, while still waiting for his mom to come and say goodnight. She usually allowed five minutes for him to flick through his favourite stories so he could choose, but apparently it was enough to send him directly to the dream land. Emma smiled at the thought and kissed him goodnight.

Regina was waiting for her in the hallway, not wanting to intrude on the mother and son bonding time. "That was quite fast!"

"Yeah, he was asleep by the time I came in. The day worn him out, I think." Scratching her head lazily, the blonde turned to Regina, slowly diminishing the distance between the two of them.

Even sensing the blonde's approach, the brunette continued the light topic, "Indeed, it was a rather eventful day for him."

"Mm-mm" Emma murmured while lacing her arms around slim waist.

"And for you as well… Care to tell me about your first day back?" Cupping the nape of Emma's neck, Regina carefully whispered while closing the distance between them. A light peck, followed by a drowning kiss. The sweet mist in-between full lips, peppered promises along a jaw and quiet sounds of content. Like being underwater, the silence was almost audible, and pleasure took form in the smallest of gestures. _Breathe_, they thought, but the idea of parting lips was almost suffocating itself.

In a short instant, their bodies were merging together. This dance, that came naturally for them at first, was now somewhat _reverential_. They were in sync – pulses beating together – and fingers avidly yet respectively mapping their forms as if it was a map to be drawn. Knuckles and nails scratching lightly upon skin like a cartographer learning a country by heart. It was familiar, and unknown. Exciting, thrilling and _exhilarating_, yet in a slow pace, no rush or worries, just pure surrender and awe. Both women knew how lucky they were to be given a second chance on this, and none wanted to ruin the moment.

"I have to take a bath" Pale slender fingers caressed a shoulder, while murmuring through parted lips.

This words seemed to take the brunette out of her haze, "Excuse me? Now?" She hissed.

Emma found her pouting face adorable, "Yeah, now. I need a bath after this day. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course, I'll make sure you have everything you need." The brunette, rather flushed herself, quickly walked to the towels cabinet. And then, turned the faucet on so she could adjust the bathtub temperature. Feeling warm water prickle her skin, she busied herself with bath salts and essences. Emma watched everything from the doorway, not wanting disturb Regina's way of doing things. And truth be told, she loved how Regina always took care of every single detail. She was a _perfectionist_, and a life with her would not be anything less than _perfect_.

Holding a bath robe so Emma could undress, Regina quickly motioned towards the bedroom, allowing Emma some privacy. The blonde, on the other hand, had other plans. Agile digits wrapped the brunette's wrist when she threatened to leave. "Wait. _Don't_."

Beautiful almond eyes focused on the blonde words, somewhat curious about what Emma meant with her request. Aiming to clarify her intentions, the journalist cleared her throat e continued, "Please stay."

The architect was about to say that this was not a good idea given their current situation, but hopeful green orbs were demanding, almost pleadingly. Emma slowly began to undress, the weight of the brunette's stare being palpable and thick with unfold tension. The blonde didn't stop, though, not even when cold air met her bare skin, sending a shiver through her exposed body. Goosebumps were in order, but somehow the blonde knew it wasn't caused by room temperature. Reaching for the other woman's hand, pale fingers entwined with olive ones, bringing the brunette closer. Emma stood there, proud, and brought their lips together for a soaring kiss. For a split second, Regina forgot all about her concerns and let her mind enjoy the contact, her whole body missing the journalist as if it was the sole purpose of her being alive. The kiss grew heated rather quickly and both had to stop for catch some air.

"I thought we were taking this slow?" Regina commented, a resemblance of rationality surfacing the moment.

"We are." Emma hold her hands close to Regina's body. "_This_ is slow." A kiss in her neck. "_Painfully_ slow, I'd say." More kisses along her jaw, clavicle and near her earlobe. Regina was panting, her whole body was trembling by desire and those kisses were sending electric shocks directly to her core.

"Mmm…" It was all the brunette manage to say, relieving in the sensation of someone touching her so intimately, after such long time.

A _bite_. Emma laughed, after Regina opened her eyes abruptly only to see the grinning face of the younger woman. Emma bit the curve of her neck, and although it wasn't that hard, it was surely about to leave a mark. "_Emma_!"

"Just making sure you're still with me, babe." The blonde shameless winked. Moving towards the bathtub, Emma signalled with her head, "I really need to take a bath now, I am feeling quite _dirty_." Regina had to roll her eyes at the choice of words. "But I very much would like you to join me, _Miss_ Mills." Mouth slightly agape, the brunette just stared while Emma began to get into the tub. "That is, if helping me clean is something you are interested in. I assure you, we can go _really_ slow."

* * *

**Ps**: any thoughts on what happens next? I'd like to know what are you feels about it! x


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews and for sticking with me! All mistakes are mine, pardon me. I'll leave you to it this time. Love, Cyn x

* * *

_Mouth slightly agape, the brunette just stared while Emma began to get into the tub. "That is, if helping me clean is something you are interested in. I assure you, we can go _really_ slow."_

* * *

Of course she _wanted_ to. She wanted to take Emma in her arms and never let her go, and above it all, she wanted to make _love_ to her until she'd pass out from all the _mind-blowing_ pleasure. She wanted to _feel_ Emma – badly – and she didn't want to wait anymore. And she was about to say _exactly_ that when her phone started to beep insistently.

"I… _sorry_. I have to take this." By the time the blonde could process what was going on, the brunette had already left the room. Emma sighed. This was _so_ not going as planned. Not that the blonde had _planned_ this ahead, no. She wanted to take a bath, especially after the tiresome day she had, but seeing the brunette just standing there, in the middle of the bathroom, made her change her mind about what she really _wanted_ of this bath. _It would be relaxing in the end_, she figured. Or not, since Regina apparently had a panic attack and ran away. _Way to go, Swan_.

In the master bedroom, Regina pointless tried to calm her heart race before answering her phone. "_Yes_?" She realised with an imaginary smack on her head that she didn't even check _who_ was calling.

"Hey, Gina, what's up?" _Kathryn_. She exhaled.

"Hello, Kat. Is it urgent?"

"What? _No_. I just wanted to check-in how you're doing. And how was the rest of your _date_ yesterday…" The other woman's face was positively smirking, Regina thought.

"It's still happening." Regina cringed. She hated to have to admit it to her friend, but she was desperate to get out of the call.

"Wait. Is Emma _still_ there? Oh man, Regina, one of these days you have to teach me your skills, woman, because you're absolutely _unbelievable_! I mean, you know I don't dig chicks but you actually made me _curious_ about this whole thing because, oh boy-"

"Katherine dear, this is _really_ not a good time. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Oh my _fucking_ god, you're doing it right _now_! How come you've picked up the phone? Your dirty _little_-"

Regina had to hung up. Kathryn would _understand_. It was better to hang up, rather than having to admit she was in the middle of something. _That _something. And Kat would know better, especially because they would have lunch tomorrow and maybe then, she could figure out herself what exactly was she doing.

The architect has always been _confident_ and making decisions were one of her personality traits. She did not second guess actions, or thoughts, and now she was feeling a bit like her teenager self. She _knew_ what she wanted, but she was absolutely terrified of ruining things. Sex was always a means to an end, and never the foundation of a healthy relationship in her life. And yet, with Emma, it was like they already _were_ in a relationship, so why not have the whole deal? _Right_?

Breathing heavily, she decided she wouldn't be a victim of circumstances anymore. Life had a _funny_ way of saying she and Emma Swan should be _together_, even when taking a few years to rectify that. And she was no woman of sitting and _waiting_ around, she was a _doer_. Firstly, checking if Henry was still asleep and sound, and after confirming that yes, he was, she quietly closed the bedroom door, locking it.

Then, she found a bathrobe on her closet, stripped all of her clothes and let the fluffy fabric envelop her sensitive skin. Taking another deep breath – one of _many_ – she closed her eyes for a split second and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Emma Swan was _bored_. Of course she absolutely loved the luxurious feel of taking a long bath, thing she wouldn't allow herself to do since having a _baby_, but she was absolutely bored at the moment. She didn't want to be alone right now, she missed the brunette already. Deep down, she kind of expected she could bitch about her day and her fellow colleagues to Regina, and they could share a hearty glass of red and _laugh_ about it. Hell, even the idea of the bath itself sound relaxing if the brunette was _there_. However now, Emma was feeling rather restless, and she didn't know what to do about it.

Even when the architect left, she tried to convince herself that maybe she wasn't ready, and that was absolutely _fine_. Yet, she felt a little _rejected_, especially after all those yeas in foster care. She knew – _rationally_ – that the brunette would never do that to her on purpose, but she couldn't help but feel her gut getting tighter by the second. Emma was a grown woman who would still feel like a child when her feelings were hurt. She didn't want to think anything remotely negative about the whole situation, and yet, her heart was aching and her mind was reeling.

It wasn't until Regina was back in the room that she could finally focus on what was going on. The brunette had arrived wearing a fluff black robe and was now slowly removing the piece of clothing and stepping inside the bathtub. The single vision of Regina completely naked was reason enough for the blonde not say a _word_. If this was a _dream_, she didn't want to wake up _anytime_ soon.

* * *

Olive toned body slid slowly on top of Emma's, while the younger was having trouble breathing. The brunette positioned herself with her back on blonde's lap, and started to soap her lithe frame while moving just a tiny bit. Regina smirked when she felt Emma's hand on her waist, and she turned her head slightly so she could reach the journalist's mouth. They _kissed_, despite the awkward angle, and the little noises Regina would make were driving Emma absolutely _crazy_. It was just too much to feel her entire body glued to the older woman's back, and the slick sensation of the brunette _stirring_ was already tough to handle. Added to it, the brunette decided to roam her hands freely, with the lame excuse of washing herself – and the blonde in the process. This slow friction was driving Emma crazy, and yet, she was too mesmerised by the _act_ to even complain. Slender fingers would caress her _tights_ and calves, moving steadily to her hip bones, purposely missing the spot she needed most.

"_Regina_…" Emma pleaded. She knew the other woman wouldn't be so _easy_, but she needed her to understand how _desperate_ she felt.

"What is it, _Em-ma_?" The brunette asked, innocently. Inwardly, Emma was rolling her eyes. How come she could sound so _naïve_ and yet, touching her like _this_.

Regina didn't wait for a reply, though. She knew Emma was _borderline_. Rapidly switching positions so she could be on her knees right in front of Emma's open legs, the brunette smiled. She loved the sensation of having Emma _all_ to herself.

Adjusting herself, she decided to straddle the other woman. Emma was too dumb fold to take control, not that Regina actually _minded_ it. She _loved_ to be the one in charge.

X_x

Emma didn't even know what hit her. In a split second, she went from mourning a crappy childhood to be overly _excited_ by the prospect of Regina literally rubbing herself on her. Not that she would ever _complain_ about it, but damn, it did feel too _good_ to be true.

By the look of pure _lust_ and hunger, she was certain that Regina would be eating her alive by now if they weren't in a tub. Since she physically couldn't, the brunette was now rubbing her agile fingers in her most sensitive spot. Emma couldn't think straight. Her whole body was humming and throbbing with the prospect of finally getting _some_, that she didn't even tried to stop the _needy_ whimpers that would come out of her mouth, even when that sounded so _desperate_.

Of course Regina knew exactly what she was doing. Firm fingers already circling the hard nub and making Emma pant and shut her eyes in the meantime. It didn't take long for her to come. Hell, it was even like she didn't have a choice over it. Skilled hands were focused and right on spot, and she decided it wasn't worth the fight. And damn, how it felt good to just _let go_…

She was still drowning in the sensation of meeting release when she felt the water go cold by the absence of the brunette's body. Opening her eyes, she saw Regina drying herself in an oversized towel, and the sight of limp hair sticking to her spine made Emma shiver again. _God, this woman would be the death of me_.

The brunette didn't even mind to tell Emma to follow her to the bedroom, because she knew the other woman would do it – as soon as she had any energy back in her limp body. It didn't take more than two minutes for a very eager Emma Swan come barging into her room looking for the brunette. Regina was at the balcony, still completely bare, looking at the city lights. _It is fine_, she thought, since they were in a high-rise apartment and no-one would see this indiscretion.

Emma immediately wrapped her arms around slim figure, while kissing the brunette's nape and sliding her long tongue behind her right ear. A sudden chill overpowered the architect's senses and she let a ragged breath. Emma took advantage of the situation to hold her lover's body in her arms and bring the brunette – bridal style – back to her bed. Positioned Regina carefully in the middle of the bed, Emma took her time kissing the insides of the brunette leg's, while going further up – and _consequently_ making the other woman mad.

Regina's head hit the pillow beneath her, while she tried not to writhe – too _much_. The sensation of Emma getting closer and closer to her core was making her crazy, bed sheets squeezed in between a fistful, teeth nipping into full lower lips.

The first swipe of tongue just made it all _worse_. That is, if you consider trembling tights and a sheen layer of sweat a _bad thing_. Heart racing, the brunette tried not to scream, yet it was in vain. Emma's name would fall off her lips relentlessly, and she had to control herself not to rip a handful of blonde hair while trying to keep Emma where she needed the most. She could feel her insides throbbing with need and enveloping the two fingers Emma had inside of her, pumping in and out in a steady rhythm, all while rapidly licking her clit.

She knew she wouldn't last long after _that_. But _god_, how it felt _good_ to just try to hold back the inevitable: the pleasure of being numb and awake at the same time. The feeling of being breathless and fill with a want to shout nonetheless. That simple nagging feeling of _belonging_ to someone so dearly, and the ability to be _free_ to fly in the same instant.

_An instant that lasts forever_. She remembered reading something like it in Alice's Adventure in Wonderland book, yet she never thought how much it was _true_. She finally climaxed, twice, giving a bit of a rest to an overly worked body, and even without opening her eyes, she could feel the bed shifting on her side, and a very hot form slid right next to her. Emma kissed her, all her taste _smeared_ on the pretty blonde's face, and she complied happily. After a couple of languid kisses and wanton touches, her eyelids became heavier and the last thing she remembered was being held while the warm breath of the blonde would tickle her forehead.

_Mine_.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I know, I know, sorry it took me so long! To be fair, last week was my bday, and I was up north celebrating with my friends – and also two of my fav fanfic authors. If you don't know their work yet, it's worth checking! They are incredible, and also, experienced writers: SpookshowBabyx and littledragonflyson.

One more thing: I have just started a new fic – please feel free to follow me for updates and let me know what you think! It is called "The right kind of wrong" and it is supposed to be fun and loving all the way :) I'll put the synopsis and the link for it at the end of this chapter!

And, I might have lied. This is not the last chapter, three more to go :) Enjoy x

* * *

"So, let me get this straight", Kat mumbled while engulfing a forkful of Chinese food, "Emma is living with you now?". She quickly dabbed a napkin on her lips. Even though she was eating take away food, she would never lose her finesse. Regina smiled, seeing her friend so interested in her love life. She might not have admitted it out loud, but she had to appreciate the effort. Kat never once lost hope on her, and even though she was more than difficult to pair with, the blonde tried to always come up with new dates. Hell, she even found Emma, which resulted in so much more than just one date.

This morning was a bit rushed, after waking up in Emma's arms, they had to quickly get ready and leave, since Emma had to be at work early and Regina had to take Henry to day care before resuming her activities for the day. Even though they never had a morning like this prior this date, every single thing ran out smoothly, as if practiced. Regina made breakfast for the three of them while Emma helped Henry to get ready. They left an hour later, with smiles on their faces, and a quick kiss of goodbye when Emma had to part in a different floor. It was just so _easy_.

"No, she is simply _staying over_, since she is yet to find a new accommodation here in New York, and it made sense when it comes to Henry, if she has to work late, I could watch him…" Regina stated. She knew this was far from a simply arrangement, yet she didn't want her friend to ask questions she didn't have the answer for. It felt like a lot more than just convenience, however since she didn't voice her thoughts to Emma, she failed to see if they were in the same page on this matter.

Kat grinned. She knew there was more to it, but decided not to push. Instead, she was more interested in knowing _exactly_ what the brunette was doing when she had called the night before. Her inquisition resulted in a smack on her arm from a very exasperated Regina, who couldn't help but blush. "That good, uh?" Regina just rolled her eyes. She absolutely would not discuss her sex life. "Oh, c'mon! Give me some sugar… I'm bored with my own life right now, might as well live through yours…"

"_Kathryn_! This is hardly appropriated!" Regina really tried to be serious about it, but her own face was leaning towards a small smile. She never had that before, someone she could discuss with Kat. All her dates were meaningless and forgetful, and the idea of _commenting_ on them was not appealing. Now, she had Emma, and even though she didn't want to sound like a giggly teenager, she sure felt like it. "Yes, we were otherwise _engaged_ when you called, but nothing you cannot possibly imagine yourself. Do the math, dear."

"Oh, I sure know what you're _implying_, Miss Mills, I just wanted to know how things are in this aspect. I mean, I remember you telling me the first time was absolutely _mind blowing_ and you barely even met her at the time. Now I take things are even better?" Yes, Kat wouldn't let her get away this time.

Sighing in sign of resignation, Regina complied, "Things are great. We know each other better know, and this kind of _intimacy_ is really what makes a difference."

"Oh, I bet it does! From how much you're getting '_intimate'_ this past few days, I am sure you already deciphered her DNA, for all I know." Kat was really enjoying herself and this talk, and even thought they were already finish with lunch, the blonde was still munching some fortune cookies. "Here, read me your luck." She handed Regina one of the biscuits.

"Be receptive to popular ideas." Regina snorted. "As if anything that is _popular_ is somewhat good. Yours?"

"You shall get laid _tonight_." The blonde laughed. Oh boy, she really did enjoy teasing Regina.

"For your information, _dear_, we only had sex once since we got back together. We are taking things slow, there's so much at stake this time, with Henry-"

"Woa, wait a minute!" Kat stopped Regina explanation raising one of her hands in front of the brunette. "Do you seriously mean that yesterday evening was _the night_ and I interrupted? Jeez, sorry!"

"It is absolutely fine, dear, we got right back on track-"

"No doubt in _that_! I don't even know why did you pick it up in the first place… So, this thing with Emma, this is it, right? For real?"

"I believe so, yes." Regina seemed thoughtful. Of course she had thought of it prior that moment, but finally saying it out loud had an impact on her. "Emma's the one."

The blonde shrieked and hugged Regina tightly, "I'm so happy for you, Gina!"

"Thanks, Kat. I really appreciate that." Looking at bright blue eyes, she continued, "You know, you never told me the story of how you met Emma…"

Kat's face changed from genuinely happy to mischievous with a resemblance of guilty. "About _that_…" Regina knew this was something she should have asked before, by the look of her friend. Yet, she listened, while Kat briefly describe their first encounter and how things developed.

"You met her on the _elevator_?" Scarlet lips howled. "And you sent her on a _date_ with me, a complete stranger?" Regina was baffled. "Really, Kathryn?"

"Hey, look at the bright side: it worked!" She happily raised her hands in a sign of peace.

"Yet it could have worked with me waking up in a _bathtub_ without one of my kidneys! Possibly both!" Brown eyes denoted her aggravation.

"But you didn't. And now you have a girlfriend!" She exclaimed, trying to salvage their playfulness from earlier.

"Do not think I will let you out of the hook so easily. And, Emma is not my girlfriend." Hazelnut iris softened, showing a glimpse of insecurity.

"Oh, you haven't asked her yet? Seriously Gina, you should that soon. I bet she will love it! And it is good for you both, you know, to show you're on the same page and all…"

"I always found this '_girlfriend'_ denomination so childish. If I have to ask her, I'll feel like we are in second grade."

"It doesn't matter. It is important for her to hear that, she will know you really mean when you say you want to be with her. Besides, when you're all _lovey-dovey_, you don't care about what is cheesy. _Ask her_. You'll see."

As if summoned, the brunette's iPhone started to ring, showing a smiley blonde and her son in the picture. Regina didn't like to answer calls in front of other people, but it was just Kathryn and she really missed Emma already. "Hello dear".

"Hey _gorgeous_! How is your day going so far? Wanna meet me for lunch?" She could feel Emma smiling even through the phone.

"I am fine, thank you, how are you? Actually, Kat is here, we just had lunch. Sorry."

"Hey, no worries. Send her my hello!"

"Here, I'll put you on speaker. There. Can you hear us?"

"Yes! Hi Kathryn!" The older blonde grinned.

"Hi Emma, how are you today?"

"So far so good, how are you? Enjoying your lunch?" Kat then started to jab her elbow on Regina's, quietly whispering 'ask her, do it'. Regina tried to shut her up, but they ended up in a fit of giggling and Emma was at lost. "What is going on over there?"

"Oh, nothing dear, Kat just decided to act like a _5-year-old_." Regina manage to say, while holding both Kat's arms and trying to keep her still.

"Nu-_uh_! Emma, Regina has something to ask you, but she's insure if she should." There, no turning back. Regina glared at her.

"Do you now?" Emma sounded amused. She knew that this was not something bad, otherwise they wouldn't be messing around like that. "I wonder what, _infamous_ and famously known Regina Mills would have to ask me, a simple commoner?"

"Did you agree to go on a date with me after meeting Kat for the first time on the elevator?" The brunette blurted. Hell, it was the first thing in her mind.

"Uh, _yes_?" Emma never thought that Regina didn't know this. I mean, Kat is her friend, after all. "Did you just find out about that?" The younger blonde couldn't help but laugh. "In my defence, it was all Kat's idea. I was just in for the hot brunette."

"You didn't even know how I looked like!" Regina argued.

"Guess it was a gamble then. And, I'm happy I did it, otherwise I wouldn't have met the hot brunette." She couldn't see Emma, but she could practically feel the mirth in her eyes.

"Very well. We will talk about this later, in _private_." She looked at Kat, who didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask me?" The journalist insisted. She knew this was to simple to have Regina thinking twice before asking. "Or do you just decided to go for it to distract me?" Damn, Emma knew her well.

"No, but we can talk more later. I'm sure you're busy and I should get back to work-"

"Just ask her, _woman_!"

"Shoot me, babe."

This was it. They were all waiting, all ready, and even if Regina didn't feel ready to just say something like that, she had to leap.

"Okay, but for the record, this is not how I wanted to do _this_…" The architect sighed and gathered herself for a second. "Emma, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hell, yes!" The blonde laughed. "That was easy. I thought you would ask something complicated or difficult to answer!"

"That's it? _Yes_?" Regina was a little impressed. Emma sounded so at ease, so sure.

"Well, yes, if that's what you want. I know _I_ want to. Will _you_ be my girlfriend, Regina?"

Yes, there was something to it, upon hearing it, even in the silliest moments, it sounded amazing. Regina felt safe, like coming crawling back to bed after a summer day at the beach, when you're too tired to even take your clothes off. And yet, you don't care. "Yes." She replied, simply, mostly because she didn't trust her voice in that second.

"Yay!" Emma could sound like a child sometimes. "I have the hottest girlfriend. Can't wait to tell people over here at work. Is it okay for me to tell people?" Then, just like that, she sounded so small and unsure.

"_Of course_, Emma, do as you please." Regina had to hand it to Emma, she would make her feel all sorts of things at once, and she had to bite her tongue to prevent an '_I love you'_ from falling freely from her lips.

"Okay!" She cheered. "Hey, listen, I do have to go now, they are calling me to do this interview and I have to run! See you at home, babe. See you, Kat!"

"Bye, Emma!" Kathryn happily chirped.

"See you, Em." She sighed, collecting her phone from the table and locking the screen, without paying much attention to Kat. She knew it was just a matter of seconds until her friend would comment on their interaction. _One, two, three…_

"Oh, my darling, you've got it _bad_."

* * *

Let me know your thoughts?

And here's my new fan fiction:

Right kind of wrong

**AU. Regina Millano, renowned professor of the University of Chicago psychology department, is about to be deported due visa issues. The solution? Marry her best friend, Emma Swan, and convince the U.S. government they are legit. However, even though the marriage ought to be 'fake', perhaps the feelings are not? Swan Queen.**

You can access it clicking on my name, or under www . fanfiction s / 11877598/1 (please remove spaces)

Please, don't forget to follow me so you can receive email with updates! I have another new story coming up as well :)

xx


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **First of all, thank you so much for the great response of my new fan fiction. It is incredible to see that you guys liked it. Secondly, I'm incredible happy after last weekend – meeting Lana and all at Storybrooke UK – and I cannot think of a better timing to continue with this story, even though I should be working – hard – for my final project presentation, which happens to be next week. After that, I promise you guys I'll update both stories more often, and hopefully, finish this one as well. Wish me luck! And please let me know your thoughts on this :) x

* * *

_2 months later_

"Are you okay?" Regina quietly asked, entwining her fingers with pale ones over the stick of the bug. They just had finished having dinner with Regina's parents, and now Emma was driving them back home.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Smiling softly, the blonde reassured the other woman, grasping her hands together.

"I know that leaving Henry behind is always difficult for you."

"It usually is, but I'm getting used to this grandparents thing. Henry wants to be with them, might as well let him off my wings for a little bit."

"You're a great mother, Emma." Brown eyes twinkled with proud. "Besides, my parents could use the distraction. They love Henry."

"I know, and I think this is good for him as well. He needs to have more people in his life than just me. And well, now, you." The brunette hummed her agreement while leaning her head on the other woman shoulder, and silently breathing her scent. Emma had such a calming effect on her, and in those moments she believed that there was nothing she couldn't face with the blonde by her side.

"I can't believe I'm going to be away for two weeks." Regina whined. "It is so unfair that I have to be in L.A. for all this time. I certainly thought that running a successful business would imply I have competent people to take _care_ of these matters. Apparently, I was wrong." Even scoffing, the architect sounded awfully adorable.

"I know, babe, but here's the thing: do what you gotta do, and we'll be waiting for you when you get back." The blonde smirked. "And I will miss you every second."

The brunette chuckled, "When did you become so _soppy_? I didn't know you had that in you, dear."

"Hey, I'm trying to be _romantic_ here. Help me out, I don't know what I am doing." The journalist relented. "Well, if you must know, I will miss every _inch_ of your body when you're away, and I hate not be able to touch you whenever I want. You know how I love to wake you up with wet kisses and caress your skin under your negligée, and feel your warm when you're _writhing_ beneath me, and-"

"Okay, Em-ma. _Stop_." Brown eyes were darkening with lust and want. "I think I _get_ what you mean." Her voice was hoarse and low, which always made Emma's entrails twist with pleasure. She knew she shouldn't tease since she was busy driving, and therefore couldn't do much about the hotness that was starting to burn her skin. Yet, _teasing_ Regina was one of her favorites hobbies, and what usually followed it as well. The ride home suddenly seemed so _long_. Emma internally groaned.

Deciding to change subjects, the blonde commented. "Dinner was nice."

Silently understanding, Regina agreed. "Indeed. My parents are quite taken by you and Henry."

"Oh, so just _them_, then?" Emma winked, making the brunette laugh. _God, this laugh. I'll never get tired of it. _Emma knew she was doomed the moment she met Regina Mills, but after spending some time being her girlfriend, she knew she was _hopeless_. Nothing to do except enjoy the fall to no end. And saying she was falling for Regina underestimated the whole situation, since she was head over heels for the woman.

"_So, Emma, how is the apartment search going?" Cora asked while passing the roasted potatoes across the table. They told them in one of their weekly dinners that Emma was staying with Regina for while, just until she could find an apartment. They knew, however, that both of them were more than comfortable living together, and were kind of expecting them to drop the act and admit it. _

"_It is going well, actually, I found a nice place this week. I'm thinking of making an offer. Just didn't have time to bring my architect along to see if she approves." Emma smiled, pink lips sipping white wine. Her hands naturally went to rest on the other woman's tight, as was quite common for them. _

"_Oh, really, dear? I hope this one is better than a few you've suggested…" Regina playfully quipped. "Emma has some interesting ideas about what an apartment should look like."_

"_Hey, real estate in NYC is no piece of cake. Can't blame me for trying to look at the bright side of some _questionable_ properties." The blonde's grin was contagious, mirthful on its own way. Regina couldn't help but smile back, and roll her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. _

"_Well, Emma", Henry Sir interfered, "Regina is right. You have to find the right place. And there is no need to rush it."_

"_Oh, with all due respect, there is, sir!" Emma laughed, to emphasise the fact that she was just messing around. "This one over here will get tired of me soon enough if not."_

"Emma!"_ The blonde's comment resulted in a light smack on her upper arm. _

Handing her car keys to the building's concierge, along with a tip, Emma quickly followed Regina, who was pushing the elevator button on the foyer. Reaching for slim shoulders, pale fingers started to massage sore muscles, provoking a moan to scape full red lips. "You're so tense, babe, this week is taking its toll on you…"

Regina just hummed, eyes closed in appreciation. She knew she was working hard, _too hard_ for her own taste, and she barely could be glad it was Saturday, especially when she had such an early flight to catch the next morning. _When do I get to rest, for god's sake…_

But agile fingers were already doing wonders to her body, and her thoughts were forgotten in the back of her mind when Emma gently pushed her inside the elevator cabin. She didn't need to open her eyes, trusting the blonde to guide her, and as soon as she heard the door shut, warm fingers were replaced by hot tongue, caressing the expense of her neck, and consequently short-circuiting her mind altogether.

Open mouth kisses were deposited freely on exposed flesh, and the wetness of it did little to stanch the burning sensations growing rapidly throughout her body. Yes, they were still on the elevator, but Regina paid little attention to this fact. She missed Emma's touch so badly, that she didn't care about the fact that this was _highly_ inappropriate. Quiet moans were the only thing to be heard on the special little bubble they created.

Stopping on their floor, Emma guided the brunette by the hand. Her mind was reeling and little she noticed about how quickly the blonde managed to open the door and get them inside. The privacy of the apartment granted a soaring kiss on the lips, on which Emma continued to take the lead, and asked for permission to invade her mouth with her avid tongue.

The journalist worked on the brunette's silk blouse buttons, exposing black lace lingerie and already hard nipples. Hooded dark eyes were filled with lust, when she pleaded in husk voice that the blonde shouldn't stop. Not that she would _ever_ dare to do so.

Semi-naked body, cladded only in expensive lingerie, hit the mattress in a soft thud, followed by the blonde, already removing her skin tight jeans. Taking advantage of the fact that the brunette seemed so comfortable lying in bed, the younger woman straddled her hips, adjusting her weight over olive skin.

Blonde curls cascaded over lithe frame slowly so Emma could kiss full lips once again, taking some time to caress upper lip with her tongue, while gently nipping bottom one. Regina didn't remember ever letting someone take control, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. With Emma, she felt at ease, safe, and there was no need to power play. _Well, not every single time, at least._

The feeling of both her arms being caressed by silky hands, roaming up to her shoulder and neck, until long fingers entwined in dark locks, was overwhelming. Her senses were heightened, her face, flushed, and the pressure building up on her belly was rather distracting.

Another kissed was shared, more passionate and wild, teeth scrapping along reddened lips, warm breaths and raspy grunts.

Regina's hands found the blonde's back, scratching pale skin with her long nails, in a desperate attempt to regain some sort of control, or at least make the blonde give her what she wanted the most. Emma chuckled, she knew that Regina was about to bounce, so she held her wrists above short hair, impeding her to move. The architect huffed, not entirely resigned.

Emma admonished her attitude by grinding her hips disturbingly slowly. Regina whimpered, unwilling to show how much the blonde affected her. With her arms still on hold, there was little she could do but try to raise her own hips to increase friction.

Now holding both wrists with her left hand, Emma proceeded to caress Regina right on where she needed the most. Through the fabric of her panties, the blonde could feel her wetness pooling between toned legs. "_God_, Em-ma…" But Emma wouldn't have it. She had a soft spot for whenever Regina would hoarsely ask for something, something she was more than willing to give, but not this time. This time, she was in charge.

"Spread your legs for me, babe." Her tone was caring, yet, firm. The change made Regina open her eyes abruptly. She wasn't sure of what Emma was planning to do to her, however, her body didn't seem to mind to comply. _Oh fuck_.

Seeing a shadow of resistance in brown eyes, pale hands started to massage the inner part of olive tights, as in an incentive. "Relax, babe." She calmly whispered. "Do you _trust_ me?"

"_Yes_." Of course she trusted her, with her life even, so even so her nature was not submissive in _any_ sense, she would play along. Emma was not someone trying to _overpower_ her, she was a lover, _her_ lover, and therefore, there was no need to hold back.

The blonde adjusted herself so she could straddle Regina's midriff instead of her hips, allowing then the darker woman to spread. Humming in satisfaction for finally having her wish granted, Emma released the other woman's wrists, and started to clutch firm breasts, getting rid of the piece of clothing preventing her hand to find warm skin.

Regina couldn't help but bit her own lips upon feeling her hardened nubs being stimulated by skilled fingers. A breeze of cold air would hit her in the apex of her tights, and the growing arousal would make her want to close her legs, but the blonde made sure to tell her not to do so.

Making sure both were completely naked, Emma once again adjusted herself, this time between toned legs, "Regina, look at me, babe." Brown eyes quickly responded to the call, and the anticipation of the act was sending thrills to Regina's spine.

"Let me make love to you. Let me _love_ you."

Without waiting for a response, the blonde dove in, eager tongue meeting needy bundle of nerves, warm saliva mixing with a great amount of arousal. "God, you're so wet." The blonde hissed, "Oh babe, I want you to cum in my mouth."

That's it, Regina thought. Emma had never mentioned these words during sex so far, and even though the brunette had a feeling she already knew the blonde's antics, know she was considering herself absolutely wrong. The journalist was full of surprises, and talking about love and lust so close together was proving to be quite _effective_ in driving Regina Mills absolutely crazy.

Her legs started to get numb, and she desperately need to close it in order to get more friction, but the blonde wouldn't allow her. She kept steady arms around firm tights and continued to – patiently – lick her folds, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. At this point, she couldn't even pronounce proper words, but it didn't matter. She knew, deep down, that Emma understood her either way.

Red cheeks and breathless moans were some of the consequences of being so thoroughly eaten by the blonde. She didn't remember being so aroused and over stimulated at the same time. She knew she was close though, if little droplets of sweat accumulating between her breasts, on her forehead and on her back were somewhat a signal. "_Please_-" She didn't even know what she was pleading for, not a clear thought in her mind.

The sensation of being close to the edge was rapidly approaching and Regina knew it wouldn't take long for her to fall. Oh, and how she wanted to it to happen, wildly and freely, the final release for a long journey of pleasure and torture.

Quick laps were complemented by a pair of fingers, that filled her in a quick motion, only to make her tip over the edge. Her walls contracted, pulsating, and she could feel Emma inside, still thrusting. Melting over skilled hands and avid fingers, her mind started to reel. _This is it_. Calming waves of fulfilment started to travel her body, eyes heavy and breathing hard. The blonde enveloping her arms around her frame was the last thing she could remember of this overwhelming – yet amazing night.

"I love you." The blonde said, knowing that her girlfriend could not longer hear her. _I will tell you this again when you're awake_. But now, she just needed to get this out of her chest. She felt so _much_ for Regina, and not saying this since the beginning was rather taxing on her. However, she knew she had to wait for the right moment.

After a love making session like _that,_ though, it was impossible not to think of it. She had love pouring out of her entire being. She just hoped the brunette felt that way as well. And thinking about the future and the life she was sharing with her loved one, Emma dozed to sleep feeling more content than she ever felt before.


	27. Chapter 27

_For Stella_

* * *

The alarm beeped loudly in the quiet room, causing Regina to stand up abruptly. It was 5am, and she had a flight to catch in less than two hours, therefore she had to run. Usually, she wouldn't stay in bed that much before having to take a flight, but her night with Emma made her sleep like a baby. _Later_, she mentally noted, she would make the blonde pay for making her lost track of time. As in for now, she had to rush.

A tall man dressed with a nice suit was waiting for her with the back door of the black car open. She greeted the driver, and rushed into the leather backseat holding only her briefcase. Finally breathing, she knew she would miss Emma and Henry more than she could have imagined. Only by leaving the blonde in bed this morning, she felt like she would burst into tears, and she hated herself for that.

Somehow, Emma activated a side of her that believed it was okay to miss someone _that much_. She was in love, but more than that, she had become one of those people who said 'I miss you' every given second, and who couldn't stand being apart more than a few hours. The journalist and her son were her family now, she understood, however, the lack of control of her feelings was making herself cringe. _What the hell happened to me? _

_Can you imagine if they move out? Can you imagine not coming home for Emma? Not having her in my bed every night, not feeling her warm body against mine…_

_Enough_. If she couldn't control her feelings, she could control what was happening next. And Emma not moving out was something she could act upon. Despite of the early hour, her phone insistently ringed the blonde's, who finally picked up, rather drowsy. "Babe? You okay?"

"Yes, I am sorry I'd wake you up. I needed to talk to you before my flight. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I mean, yes, sure, talk to me. What's up?" The blonde was a bit preoccupied, she knew Regina was not the one to call for silly reasons. "Tell me, what's on your mind."

"I don't want you to move out." The architect stated, simply.

"What? What do you mean? Babe, if you don't like the apartment, we can find another one you like…" Emma was confused now.

"No, it is not like that. I don't want to be away from you and Henry. I know we haven't discussed this properly, and probably it will take more than a phone call to make this happen, but, for now, I don't want you to put a deposit for the apartment. I don't want you to move."

"Babe, I don't know, sure, we can discuss it, but I thought we had an agreement?" The blonde tried to reason, weakly. "Maybe we can talk when you are back. A few days will help to put some perspective on it."

"Perspective? Are you serious?" Regina was fuming now. She was hardly the one to put herself in a vulnerable position, and the fact that the blonde was having second thoughts was making herself doubt her decisions, since they were clearly not on the same page.

"Hey, don't be like that. I said we can talk about it. We can see what's best for us together, there's no need to rush into something. Let's take a deep breath." Emma knew she had more than irritated her girlfriend, but truth be told, she didn't know how to make her calm down.

"Honestly, _dear_, I believe the fact that you need to think about it – so _hardly_, if I might add – indicates the fact that you're not sure about this. Forget I mentioned it. I was clearly mistaken, and reading things wrongly."

"Regina, no… it isn't like that. You just caught me by surprise, it is not even 6 am and you're asking me to move in with you? I mean, jeez!"

"My thoughts exactly. I shouldn't have asked."

_"Babe…"_

"I have to go. I just arrived at the terminal, and I have little time before boarding."

"Okay, talk to you later, take care."

"I will." A clipped tone soared in Emma ears, indicating the call was interrupted.

* * *

"_Seven_ _days_." Emma whined. "Seven days, Ruby, and as much as I try, she won't talk to me."

"I thought you said she had talked to Henry?"

"Yes, she does, she calls him every night before bed time to read for him. But whenever he sleeps and I take back the phone, she throws me a lame excuse of how she is busy and can't talk at the moment." The blonde huffed, leaning her hot forehead on the cold glass of freshly poured water.

"Maybe she _is_ busy?" The brunette tried.

"Yeah, sure, after reading Pinocchio for the last 45 _minutes_, she is suddenly busy when I'm on the line." Rolling her eyes, the blonde released another puff of breath. "Busy, _indeed_."

"Well, at least you know she's alive, that's good-" Emma's death glare made Ruby, who was in town visiting, stop on her tracks. "Emma, just give her some time. She will talk to you when she's ready to."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope it isn't to late when she finally decides to do so…" The blonde trailed off, glazed eyes lost within the crowd of busy New Yorkers going to work. She'd soon would have to do the same, but now she just took comfort on the steaming hot Americano she was having. The liquid warmed her throat, and she sighed, one more time, thinking of the only person who would warm the rest of her. She feared that this person could be already in her past.

* * *

_14 days_. Truthfully, Regina, being highly productive as she usually was, and now working 12 hours a day, she actually finished her business in the 10th day of her trip. However, it was close to the weekend, and she decided that Emma _needed_ more _time_ to get some perspective herself.

_How dare she say that to me? _

She was still very upset, but the anger was slowly being dismissed into longing. The blonde, her smile, her kisses and her body, and maybe, just maybe, those endless talks they would have for no apparent reason, late at night, when Henry was fast asleep and their voices could barely be heard. Whispers of unimportant subjects were now so relevant, and she missed every second of it.

She knew she should let the journalist off the hook. Maybe she overreacted. However, her pride was stained by the uncertainty presented by the blonde, and she was having a hard time ignoring that. She didn't have a hard time ignoring the blonde herself, even though she tried practically every single mean to get in touch with her: phone, text, FaceTime, voicemail and even a long, apologetic e-mail. Regina didn't budge. Yes, she would go home, and she would talk to the blonde, perhaps even forgive her, but she obviously would let her sulk a little now, since she didn't believe in long-distance relationship discussions.

Turning her key in the door lock, Regina was already imagining how Emma would come to her, like the golden retriever she was from time to time, and wouldn't resist. Together with Henry, they would cook dinner – probably pasta, since it was fast and easy – and then put him to bed, after his story-reading session. Emma would look at her eyes, searching for any sign she was forgiven, and she would have her Mona Lisa's smile, secretive and intense, although her eyes would betray her, chocolate warm and so very welcoming. They would have a quiet talk after the boy is asleep, and they would agree on something – anything – it doesn't really matter, as long as they were together.

The apartment, however, didn't have the usual welcome of voices, laughers and lights. It was eerie silent, no sign of life, or anyone's presence. Turning the lights on, she immediately saw a white envelope, on the coffee table, challenging her. Her stomach churned for no reason while she rapidly grabbed the piece of paper, ripping the ends and shakily reading its contents.

"_You didn't listen to me; you didn't let me explain. You made me do this. I am sorry."_

Normally, the brunette would criticise Emma's lack of ability to write straight into a blank paper, but her bendy lines were unnoticed by the weight of the blonde's words. _I am sorry. What did she mean by that? What did she do? _

Her heart was racing, blood pumping into her ears by the time she reached Henry's room. Empty. His bag of clothes – normally left under the bed, unseen for so many weeks – now was gone. His bed was made, and nothing seemed out of place, and this was what scared the architect the most. As if no one was living there, the room look once again, untouched. The little boy's energy brought life into her home, and without his scattered toys and colourful books, it was lacking.

Without second thought, she searched for the other rooms looking for any sign that they were there, even though she knew it was just wistful thinking. She tried to call Emma in the meantime, her phone going straight to voicemail, without ringing. Her face was stained with mascara and tears roamed freely on her cheekbones, her mind too preoccupied to care.

Aiming for the master bathroom, where she hoped she could regain some sort of composure, she entered her room and didn't even dare to look to see if Emma's things were still there, in fact, she feared they were not. She closed the bathroom door out of habit – habit she had acquired the hard way when living with a 5-year-old – and poured some fresh water on her face, breathing slowly, in order to calm herself down.

Heart tight on her chest, Regina couldn't help think of her life without Emma. Now every single discussion seemed silly and unreasonable, her ego easily exchanged by one more chance to happiness. She had lost Emma back then, when she wasn't ready, and yet, the beautiful blonde waltzed back into her life, and agreed to share her time, her love, and even her adorable son. Imagine that she could – _would_ – lost all of it because of a stupid misunderstanding was devastating. If only she had talked to the blonde properly, if only she had come back early…

Maybe she could avoid it. Emma left, for what it appeared, and took Henry with her. _Well, obviously, he is her son, not yours. He was never yours. _Her head start to spin and her mind was reeling, when she finally decided she had to take action. She was never a woman to hide and cry, she was a doer. And damn right she was doing something _now_.

* * *

Emma was _late_. Not only it took her forever to actually find out the time Regina would arrive at the airport – thanks to her lovely secretary that wouldn't spill a thing, so she had to check every flight coming to Los Angeles to La Guardia – now she was late. Regina would be home anytime soon and her plan was far from done.

The plan was really simple: Regina would get her note – a quite _dramatic_ one, per say, but yet the little scare was only to prepare her for what she was about to see in her bedroom – Emma, waiting for her, wearing close to _nothing_ and ready to make up for the time lost.

Yet, trying to hard to be overly romantic, Emma got carried away after leaving work, searching for fresh rose petals to compose her repertoire, and candles that smell like cinnamon and vanilla, and a few things more to spice things up.

Truth be told, Emma has never done this before. She never had a real relationship, never cared that much for someone besides Henry. These weeks without Regina were a living nightmare, and she couldn't wait to have her back.

Of course, she had screwed things up a bit when she didn't say that she wanted to move in with her immediately, but it was all Regina's fault. It was her plan to ask her first, and to finally feel like she was doing something for the both of them, after the brunette did so much. It was time for her to feel like she could make the architect as happy as she was feeling now, and of course, Regina had to jump the gun and say that randomly. _Not actually randomly, but she did it first._ Unplanned, yet, first.

Emma hesitated. Not because she didn't want to live with Regina, but because she wanted to make things special. Yet, the architect, out of rage, didn't let her try to explain, or even try to fix anything, for the whole two weeks she was away. She thought of flying to L.A., to surprising her there, but she knew better. She knew Regina needed time to cool down, and even though she hated the fact to have her love so upset with her – and frankly missed her very much – she knew she was doing the right time by waiting.

Yes, yes, the note was a little unfair of her side, but she had to make her see things. Sometimes, only when you're afraid of losing someone, that you actually realize what is right in front of you. Thinking of it now, she was now a bit worried. _What if Regina didn't get it? What if she got even more pissed and left? _Now it was too late to change tactics, she would have to stick with the plan and hope for the best.

When she turned on the lights home, she knew immediately something was off. She could see things were not exactly where she left and the note… _Oh god_. It was open. _She's here_. Or better, she must have been here, because now the house was silent, lights off, no sign of the brunette.

Emma's heart was about to pop out of her mouth when she thought that Regina was early. She got home, saw the note, Emma wasn't there to explain, and god knows where she is _now_, and worse, what she is _thinking_. Dropping her bags on the floor, she quickly went through the apartment to see if she was right, before getting too desperate.

She checked everything including Henry's room – even though the boy was out with Ruby for the night, especially planned so they could have some time alone for this – she thought that Regina might be there. She checked their room, briefly, and everything was quiet and dark. It was only when she was leaving the room, close to the door, that she could hear a faint, muffled sound, and her heart beat faster: Regina was _crying_. However, Regina was there, at the master en-suite bathroom, and even though she was clearly upset, she was _home_. Emma could work with that. Refraining herself to enter the bathroom and take her into her arms and calm her down, she went back to get her stuff. She had little time to make this happen.

* * *

The room was dimly lit by candles and it felt warm and cozy. The spicy vanilla scent mixed with cinnamon prickled her nostrils and she couldn't help but smile. Despite the little light, she could see a figure, lying on the bed, one that she could only assume to be Emma. While moving, she could feel the whole floor covered with scattered red rose petals. Jazz was playing on the background, and even though her mood was less than good for the last moments, now her heart was fluttering.

Before she could say anything, the blonde got out of bed and stood just in front of her, eyes sparkling with the moonlight that would cross their big windows. The whole atmosphere was so magical, that both of them feared to speak first, and break the bubble. Hearts beating fast, bodies longing for each others touch.

Emma slowly hold her the brunette's hand, and shivers ran over her whole skin. Taking a deep breath, Regina just closed her eyes, and let her guide her to their bed. She missed Emma dearly, but she was a tough one. She could handle it. Yet, right now, she felt her legs wobbly and she actually feared she would melt anytime soon.

The back of her legs hit the bed and she sit, Emma always taking care to make sure she wouldn't fall. She felt then warm hands on the nape of her neck, pulling her forward, to a kiss she didn't see coming, but somehow felt it in advance. They kissed – slow and sensual – both tongues eager to explore but taking their time. The warmth of Emma's mouth made her moan, and she could see things escalated quickly. Involving the blonde with two arms around her shoulders, Regina tried to pull her into her. Smiling, Emma broke the kiss.

The architect was about to whine about the lack of contact, yet Emma's fire eyes were burning, and she hold herself back for what was about to come. Emma, then, sit at her side, and with those burning green eyes, stared deep into her soul.

"Emma-" The intensity of the look – the love – made Regina want to speak first. The blonde could feel an apology coming, and she didn't want this evening to be about it. She gently shook her head to prevent her to start talking. Yes, they made mistakes. Yes, they could fix it. She knew all of it. She knew that, with Regina, they would eventually disagree on something – and maybe even fight – but they could also get over it. This was not what was important now. Her request, was.

"Regina, I love you. I love you with every single beat of my heart, and these last days without you made me thinking that I don't want – _ever_ – to be apart from you again. I know we made mistakes, I know we didn't start with the right foot, I know that years kept us apart, and I also know we had to learn a lot to be together. But that is it, you know?" Tears were streaming down her face for the weight of the moment, of the things she was saying, in a level she never dare to admit to anyone before. "At least, for me, that's it. I met the love of my life – and yes, I know I haven't said that before, because sometimes I am silly and I can't express my feelings properly, gosh, I even made you think that I wouldn't want to move in with you and-"

"Shhh, it's okay, my love. It's okay." Kissing wet cheeks and mouth, Regina found adorable how lovely and clumsy Emma could be.

"No, it is not okay, I mean, this is not how I _planned_ this, but obviously I didn't count with me copiously crying-"

"Emma, I love you too. You're _everything_ to me, I hope you know it. I love you, I love Henry, and there's nothing else I would want. No one else."

"I know, babe. I truly do. But please, let me finish this, otherwise I'm afraid I won't be capable." Her voice was already a bit nasal, and she smiled between tears and wet small kisses. "I love you, Regina. I love you like I never loved anyone else. You make me happy every single second of my day, and even when I'm not with you, I'm happy to know that I can come home to you. You are my first thought in the mornings, the last thing I think of before falling asleep, and everything in the between. I don't want to spend any second of my life without knowing that you're mine forever-"

Looking up, inside bright green eyes, caramel ones where wide for a second, breath caught inside her throat. She knew what was about to come, and yet, she couldn't believe it.

"Regina, would you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry. _Truly_ _sorry_. Yes. Plans don't always work. Yes, for those who inquired, I finally finished my masters, everything went very well, thank you. I, however, had to change my life completely and between getting engaged and moving to another country, I neglected this story. I am so sorry! This is it, final chapter, but an epilogue will follow. Please let me hear your thoughts! And follow me to hear about my new projects, if you're inclined. And thank you, very much, for sticking with me so far. I truly appreciate it. X


End file.
